Lost and found
by zeecloud9
Summary: All Allen wanted was food and some answers- was that too much to ask, instead he got himself a family and a lunatic of an uncle! Cross- I don't think Allen can get out of this one! Original owner; Ms.Lax
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Zeecloud9! First off, I'd like to say how grateful and happy I am that I got the opportunity to adopt this story from Ms. Lax! And hi to everyone that follows her story! Now, I'm not going to change the chapter's she had already posted up (chapter 1 & 2 are here, by the way), but I'll just clean up any spelling errors/ grammar. Only small changes. After reading the reviews for 'Lost and Found' I thought this was best because those who reviewed loved her story so much, also- I'd hate to have to change it into something you guys just wouldn't recognize anymore.

Warning: BoyxBoy! Don't like- don't read. Setting is when Allen is running away from the Order, but 'team Kanny'- haha, see how I mashed up Johnny and Kanda's name?- still haven't found him yet. Also after he visits 'mother'- the old lady. Loosely follows these chapters from the manga. Pairing; NeahxAllen, cuz that's badas* (don't know if I could swear in rated T fics.) Possible other pairings; Dunno, we'll see. DISCLAIMER; I don't own (I wish), or Ms. Lax's story and oc… I just adopted it… Like my cat…

Original owner; Ms. Lax

**Prologue:**

Neah was annoyed. He wasn't mad- no, he was simply _annoyed._ His 'nephew' was sulking again and that only meant one thing: Rain. It wasn't supposed to be possible, rain was _**not**_ supposed to be pouring _**in**_ his nephews mind. Yet how many times did his 'nephew' exceed his expectations?

So many times he lost count, that's for sure. Darn it all, it was starting to _hail._ Cursing at his darling 'nephew' Neah hid under his umbrella.

_Plunk._

"Ow-damn it Allen!"

… This was _not_ his day.

Outside, oblivious to his uncle's misfortune, Allen was sitting by himself eating his snack. He didn't have enough money to buy his regular amount of food and it was slowly killing his stomach. The nice bakery lady did give him a loaf though.

Other than his snack, when was the last time he ate? With a loud grumble, Allen bonked the back of his head against the wall which he was leaning on. His clown costume still on, makeup covering his scarred face.

"_Hey you!_" Blinking Allen squinted his eyes to see a figure running up to him. Tim was looking at the male wearily, the brunettes clothing looking pressed and fancy, and grin about to split his face.

'… Kinda like Lavi.' Allen thought with a dazed look.

"You're the clown from earlier right?" The male- probably in his late teens, asked. "I saw you earlier and I was thinking if you need a place to stay?"

"Why?" Now he may look like it but he wasn't a naive brat like his master says. He lived on the streets and he knew his stuff. This guy could be some rapist from what he knew. Which wasn't much.

"You're a traveler- _right?_" With a hesitant nod the boy's grin went wider. "I'm looking for somebody… Maybe you might know who."

Allen opened his mouth but his sentence was interrupted by a loud growl coming from his stomach. A second later, a pink blush was covering his face.

"Free room _and_ meals, what do ya say?"

Before for he knew it, he was dragged off by the teen to reach who knows where. And in his mind, his 'uncle' was ripping him a new one. Luckily the white haired exorcist couldn't hear it.

**Chapter 1:**

It was amazing, extravagant, awe inspiring and any other words that explained how I felt right now. Wow, just _wow_. I always loved clowns, my whole family did. And it seemed like a lot of other people liked clowns too. Or maybe it was just how this dude acted. They were throwing money at him like he was some wishing well.

_-"I always wanted to see a clown!" Said a giggling voice. "Let's go to the circus together, 'kay Chris?"-_

Ah.

I'm having bad thoughts again. And with that in mind I held my stomach and leaned against the nearest person, which happened to be a shy portly old man.

"Hey, hey are you alright kid?"

"_Just dandy,_" I mumble out. "Just let me stay on your tummy for a sec, 'kay big guy?"

"Just don't puke." And with that he went to watch the white haired clown strut his stuff once more. I later decided to let the good man go and sit near one of the bakeries, which happened to be empty of people. All of them went out to see the beautiful clown. Even the baker, who I've seen throw a loaf at the man for payment for the show.

I look at the clown act from the distance, only seeing normal dressed people bunched together with a few loud '_awe's_' and '_ooh's'_ coming out of their mouths. I would have called them idiots if I wasn't doing that just a few minutes ago.

_-"Let's go to the circus, 'kay?"-_

"Ah." I bonk my head against the wooden table, my cramps coming back. My usually -(_beautiful if I say so myself_)- blue eyes dazed and brown hair falling into them. That's right; I'm out here to look for somebody. I can't be messing around.

"Hello miss?" I say to the nearest girl who blushed my way. I wouldn't blame them, I'm –(after all)- beautiful.

"A-ah, yes sir?" How cute, a stutter.

"I was wondering if that clown comes here often." I say with a one hundred watt smile.

"N-No, he's just p-passing by," She looked at me expectantly. "Is that all sir?"

"Yes, thank you." And with that she went down the road with her giggling friends.

"Did you see that guy," Said one of her buddies in the distance. "_Gorgeous._"

I know how you fee-

"Shit." I look at the space where the group of huddled people used to be, the clown now clear from my sight. Hopping up from my seat, I ran around looking for the traveler that could be the one way ticket to my little brother.

"Come on feet!" I yell in frustration. "Go _faster._" That dude has to be here, I only took my eyes off him for a minute!

"'S'cuse me sir! Have you seen a clown around here?!" I yell to the nearest person who jumped and turned to me. I quickly notice the overly big glasses before I hear a 'down the road.' and quickly run to the bridge. Looking around, I quickly see a golden flash near the entrance under the bridge and run down the slope to see another blinding flash.

I look inside the stone bridge and see the clown from earlier, his eyes closed and costume still intact. The flashing light came from a cool looking gold ball with wings… Was that a row of teeth, or was I seeing things?

"_Hey you!" _I shout startling the clown, my grin slipped when I saw bright silvery blue eyes look at me before going on full force. For an old man he sure got pretty eyes.

"You're the clown from earlier right?" Seeing him nod my grin feels like it was splitting my face in half. "I saw you earlier and I was thinking if you need a place to stay."

"Why?" A silky smooth voice said quietly, pretty high for a guy if you ask me. He looked at me in confusion and wariness and I felt kinda foolish all of a sudden. What was I _doing?_ I shouldn't be asking strangers to come over! … But...

"You're a traveler- _right?_" Seeing another nod I smiled and said, "I'm looking for somebody… Maybe you might know who."

Before the clown could answer I hear a loud growl coming from his abdomen, an idea popping in my head. Well if you want to get a man, get his stomach first.

"Free room _and_ meals, what do ya say?" I saw him nod quickly, his eyes sparkling and stomach growling with happiness or hunger -maybe both-. Either way I had a chance to find my lil' bro, and if that doesn't work I could still be entertained for a day or two. Dragging him across the street I whistled to myself, it was a good day.

"Damn it Allen!" Neah yells in frustration. It wasn't raining anymore but it was overly sunny and his 'nephew' just agreed to follow a stranger. All thanks to _food_. He knew his 'nephew' was going to be the death of him, he wasn't even in a physical body but he was getting gray hairs! Wasn't turning his skin gray enough?

"_You idiotic nephew!"_ He yelled to his 'nephew' that probably couldn't hear him. "If you _die_ I'm bringing you _**back**_ to life and _strangle_ you with my bare hands!"

Mysterious, cool Noah reputation be damned… His Allen was just kidnapped.

The hou- no it couldn't be a house, the _mansion_ was humongous. And the surrounding fields near it were even bigger. The boy, Christopher Welt, or Chris for short looked at me with an amused looked and I blushed at my obviously, gaping face.

It took a few hours to get hear by town since we had to walk, It was already dusk and the place was glowing with lights. It really was a beautiful sight, a bit eerie though...

"So… This is your place?" I say, before mentally smacking myself. Of course this was his place! He wouldn't have brought me here if it wasn't. Too busy calling myself stupid in different languages; I didn't notice him pushing me into the mansion, maids and servants looking at me in curiosity.

If I noticed, then I would have turned five shades of red, yet luckily I still had my makeup on and I was still counting off all the times I said stupid at myself.

"Well," Chris said with a sparkle in his blue eyes. "-This will be your room for a night or two and I'll be bringing you food in a bit so get settled, 'kay?"

"A-alright." With a wave, he left me to my own advices. Opening the door, I'm surprised to see a regular looking room with a queen sized bed. Throwing my stuff onto the floor I go to the restroom to clean myself up before getting a bit of sleep. It's been a while before I got to sleep in a bed.

Plopping myself face first into the bed; I let myself go off like a light.

Looking up Allen blinked at the grinning moon, his arms tied to the throne with chains and...Do you sense deja vu? Before he could think anything else, a pink _thing_ was throw at him, making Allen dodge before it could make it could make a hole in his face. A few pieces of white locks tearing off and floating in the wind.

Turning a sickly pale he turned to look at the-menacing- pink umbrella, which was currently impaled into the throne where his head would have been.

"… _Allen…"_ Allen quickly turned to the man in front of him, unlike before Neah looked strangely pissed, practically spitting fire.

"Fourteenth?" The white haired boy asked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. "What the bloody hell are you- you could have killed me!"

"That's the point you idiot!" The Noah lunged at him, making the thrown tip back and both of them falling with a thud. The Fourteenth was shaking him back and forth, like some rag doll. Shouting about dramatic teens, kidnapping, and -for some strange reason- the weather.

"N-Neah," I gasp out from the lack of breath. "What are you talking about?"

"_You,_" He grounded out. "-and your idiotic mood swings, but that's not the point!"

"Then what is?" Allen said in exasperation, his 'uncle' was confusing him again. He knew Neah for a while now; they did have pleasant talks here and there even before Allen joined the order. Yet at the time he could only hear the Noah and he didn't even know he _was _one back then. Allen just thought Neah was an imaginary friend, it was normal for kids to have one. Yet when was he normal?

"… You do know you were just kidnapped right?" Neah said, Allen looked at his 'uncle' in confusion before Neah's words finally sunk in.

"It's not kidnapping if you agree..."Allen said slowly. "Besides- If Chris wanted to harm me, I could protect myself."

"Either way," Said Neah, his dark brown hair falling into Allen's face. "I don't like the way he looks at you."

With another confused look, Allen opened his mouth but was interrupted when he felt a pull.

It took a while of explaining to my dunderhead of a chef, but I finally got a nice hot meal for my guest. The shining silver tray was practically filled with food: bologna, salad, clam chowder, and different types of bread. I snickered to myself quietly; the amount on this tray would astound the clown.

If you haven't noticed already, I had lots of fun bragging how rich I am to others. But hey, if you had it, might as well show it.

When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was a body suffocating in one of the guest beds. Dropping the tray of food, I rushed to the man and turned him over-

Only to see a beautiful teen staring back at me.

"Gah!" Who- who the- "Who the hell are you!"

The white haired teen looked at me in annoyance, running his hand through those white locks. "… Chris it's me- Allen."

"… Who?" I asked, he didn't know anyone named Allen. Realization quickly filled the silver eyes before the boy smiled, standing up on the queen bed, this 'Allen' bowed dramatically. One hand on his heart with the other behind his back. Like a servant greeting his master.

To say that my ego didn't inflate would be a lie.

"My name is Allen Walker, full time exorcist and part time clown," Said the still bowing boy. "Nice to meet you Christopher Welt."

E-exorcist? Wait, _clown_!?

"You..." I blink before it finally hit me. "You're the clown that I invited over!"

He looked _waaay_ different from the clown I met an hour ago. For one thing, he was _beautiful_. White hair framing his face and silver eyes slightly hazy. If it wasn't for that scar...

"Are you alright Chris?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed getting out of his bowing position.

"Yeah, _just dandy."_ I mutter before shaking my head and heading over to the fallen food. "Sorry about the food I'll get you another tray."

"No," He declined. "It's fine."

Before I could reach the silver tray, the white haired _exorcist_ grabbed it and put it by the nearby desk.

"It would be a waste if I don't eat it..." Throwing a piece of bread at the weird golden ball, my eyes widen when I saw it open its _mouth _and start chewing the small portions of bread. "People worked hard to make this food."

Huh, for some reason I feel guilty for wasting food in my life. This kid sure knew how to make a person feel horrible without even trying. Was that a good thing?

"Well… I'll get some shut eye." Allen yawned. "It's been a long day."

"Aren't you going to-" Looking at his plate, my eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. It was spotless. I could see my reflection!

"I'm already done." Allen said with amusement hidden in his voice.

"Good night," The white haired boy said. "Oh, and thanks for the snack."

With that, Allen closed the door with a click before I could say anything back.

"Yeah," I grumble. "You're welcome."

Walking down the hall way, I decided that I would wake the _exorcist _up with a scare. It would only be right, to welcome my guest into the Welt Family mansion.

What I didn't know-unfortunately-, was the chaos that would be happening tomorrow morning wouldn't be caused by me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Now for the real challenge; how will my writing differ or feel the same? Obviously there are going to be some differences, but I researched, and bullet point the _shiiit_ outta the first 2 chapters, that I'm pretty sure I got a feel of the tone, words, and such. If not, someone please tell me that okay?

P.S- I've always believed that Allen has a London-ish/posh accent (That and he's a Brit), so automatically, majority of everyone in man has either a slight British accent (If they were raised up there) or a Victorian accent (Cuz hello- set in the 19th century!) Idk why, but it really bothers me when people write DGM fanfics without Victorian vibes, customs, and stuff. Even the author of dgm doesn't really put Victorian vibes in it. Don't get me wrong- I WORSHIP Katsura - but like Lavi- I obsess over learning more about history, so I know a lot about the Victorian era to the point that it's obsessive… **But for the sake of not confusing the hell outta you guys- I'll keep the Victorian style of writing and speech out. **I think I was born in the wrong era…. :D

_My room is dark. _That's the way I like it. It's a quarter after Six, and I'm snug in my –_oversized- _King bed's plush comforters. If I didn't make it clear at how much I loved being rich…

Everything is dark and lovely. Here on my bed… The birds are singing- the sun's out -one of my maids pulling the curtain ropes- the sun's out…

Wait. What?

"RISE AND SHINE MASTER CHRIS! GET UP, GET UP NOW."A stern voice shook me out of my reverie.

I groaned when the old maid stood over me, pulling off the comforters. "Ahhhh- _just five more minutes…_"

"Master Chris- Did you not yesterday made it clear to all the other maids after supper that you wanted to 'surprise' your Guest?" I groaned in reply, pulling back the comforters.

"… Nyaaaah… Tired…. Sleep… _Go away…_"

The old maid huffed, marching out of my bed chamber with an evil aura around her. In my bed, I paled, knowing well what she was about to do.

Splash.

… "AAh- _COOOOOOOLD!Curse you Helga!_"

"It's my job, sir!"

The only thing that could be seen from the Guest Bedroom was a mop of white hair under all the plush comforters. Chris peered in the room, having sneaked in using the Master Key. The brunette older teen wore all black; black tie, dress shirt, vest- making him blend with the dark room. He almost jumped in surprise when the white haired boy shot upright all of a sudden, gazing deeply in the distance. Slowly, Chris backed away, but bumped against the coat hanger making it fall sideways with a loud clang.

He looked up… And froze when he found Allen's eyes on him. "Ah."

… Except… There was something- _off – _about them.

… Gold eyes peered back.

… I didn't know what to do. But I let out a breath of relief when the boy shot back down unto his bed, snoring as if it were the end of the world. "…. Meh."

"Nooo- _Don't get the bad stick, Master Cross!_" _Snore_. "… Let's see, 1,345 Celts for Echi Echi Café Fun-Time divided to the 5th power, plus the 200 and _other_ debts….."

… I sweat dropped. I hovered over the unsuspecting boy with a sadistic grin; the latter unaware of the horrors to come in the next few hours… And this is only phase 1.

_Chris exited the bath chambers, a servant immediately handing him his attire for the day. _"Thank you."

Maids instantly surrounded the teen as they fitted and pressed the clothes on him until they were perfect. They then led him to a chair where they brushed his shoulder length wavy brown hair into a low ponytail, tying a red ribbon. Chris looked up at it, remembering old memories that still plagued him.

_-"Well! If I can't have it, then why should you!?"_

"_Because I, unlike __**you**__- don't lose things easily! Plus, that used to be part off 'a old shirt of mines, so ha- lil'bro!" _

_Two young children bickered under an old, large welting Oak tree. The two children were like the backsides of each other; identical to even the smallest of eyelashes, except for the fact that one of them had cloudy gray eyes. The oldest, who stood up with a mischievous grin taunted his younger sibling, holding a thin ribbon over his head. "I'll only hand'er over if you kiss me feet!"_

_His younger brother recoiled. "Ewww! NO way!"_

"_Then I won't give it to you!"_

"_Gimme!"_

"_Gimme Gimme, never gets! ~"_

"_But I inherit your hand me downs anyway!"_

"_**MINE!**__" Chris pouted, but it was soon wiped off his face when he saw his younger brother's 'kicked puppy eye'. His resolve faltered a fraction… That was his brother's secret weapon._

"_Big brother…" _

_Chris sighed, reaching over his younger sibling's neck to tie the ribbon on his hair. "… O-only borrow, 'ja hear?"_

_A bright smile took over the younger one's face, as he death hugged his bro. "I'll make sure I take good care of it, then!" _

"… _Yeah, yeah- whatev's." Chris looked down at his brother, smiling slightly as the younger one looked up back reflecting his own smile._

"… _Chris- can I ask you something?"_

_Chris looked at him strangely, noting the melancholy look. "Shoot."_

_Dark gray eyes looked up at the inky clouds that mirrored them as he reached his hands upwards. "Would you want to disappear?"_

"_Eh- come again?"_

"_Disappear from here, without a trace… Away from Father. Do you think it would be so hard?"_

"_! What'cha talkin about?!"_

"_I want to just disappear from him- just you and me to travel the world! Wouldn't it be better that way, Chris? No more beatings…" Chris gritted his teeth._

"_Suck it up! Disappearing won't solve anything,____!"_

"… _But I'll be happier…"_

_Chris almost swore he heard him say that._

–_(End of flashback)_

… That was the last memory Chris had of his younger brother. His hands gripped the ends of the ribbon tight as he looked at his reflection…

… Surely, someone- some_where _out there- there was someone who walked around with a face like his. Who looked at their reflection, and saw the same. He didn't hope that his little brother was still out there, or even alive…

But he wasn't going to give up looking for him. Not when the guilt didn't let him keep living.

Chris got up to leave the chamber. "_I swear to the very god up in the sky- that'll I'll find you little bro._" Chris wasn't the type to undeliver. After all- that was his promise to him…

Allen woke up startled. His overgrown bangs cling to his face, and sweat rolled down his temple. Timcannpy hovered over its master, his wings fluttering over his hair before resting on it. "Tim- I'm sorry buddy. Did I worry you?" Allen smiled, holding back a yawn as he got up. "What time is it…" His eyes trailed over to the Grandfather Clock. "Seven- thirty? Well Tim- That's rather late don't you think?" He smiled at the Golem, the lather only sweat dropped at what his Master considered 'late'. Taking out fresh clothes, he walked out of the room, a bit surprised to find a maid waiting outside, carrying towel… And what looked like a bath scrub?! "Umm- Hello." The maid only gave him a crusty in reply. "Uh… I don't suppose you expect me to let you bath me, now?"

"? Well, you _are_ Master Chris's guest, and-" Before she could finish, Allen had already taken the bath items, and scurried along to the Bath Chamber.

"Thank you, but _please _don't come in while I'm in there?"

The maid just stood in her spot not knowing what to say….

Surprisingly, Allen found that the Bath chambers weren't so far. Looking around to make sure none of Chris's maids were around, Allen went to open the door—

- _BOOM!_

"!"

"_**I FEEL- THE 14**__**TH**__**'S PRSECENCE AROUND~**_"

^*^*^*^8^*^*^*^

"- Where the hell is everyone?!" Chris walked around his 'empty' Mansion, not finding a single servant or maid. That was weird- usually the halls were crawling with maids and the Chefs running around, preparing Breakfast… But there was _NO _one at al!

His brows burrowed. He had a very bad feeling about this. Determined to make the bad vibe go away, he went to check up on the Chefs. In no time he reached the Dining Hall, and turned the nob.

BOOM… The wall next to him exploded in pieces. Chris not having processed it merely looked at the loud noise's directly with a faraway look.

… A Level Four Akuma stared back.

Suddenly- Chris let go of the door knob, and screamed. "_Why the hell are angels attacking my house?!"_ The brunette boy paled when the 'angel' suddenly loomed over him, an eerie smile on its face.

…../

So I know it took me quite a bit to post this up, but I have a crazy college schedule. With that in mind though, it doesn't mean I'm just going to STOP writing this story. SO here you go kiddies… haha- I'm sooo 'hilarious' (not.) ;P


	3. Chapter 3

So I know it took me quite a bit to post this up, but I have a crazy college schedule. With that in mind though, it doesn't mean I'm just going to STOP writing this story. SO here you go kiddies… haha- I'm sooo 'hilarious' (not.) ;P

Hello again! Hah- wow! For the first time, I actually am doing like swell in developing the plot for this story, I think! It was sooo funny when I checked this story's status, and saw there was like 200 and something views in America alone. I screamed out in joy in my college's library "That's a looooot of hamburgers!" Cuz you know, we Americans consume those like crazy! Except me, cuz ever since Mad Cow came, I got freaked out. :P Cuz I'm paranoid like that.

P.S; when you see this; … on a separate line, it mean change of P.O.V, but not always, kay?

I don't own - I wish, but that's one wish Disney can't guarantee to make it come true, lol. I also don't own Chris. Well, onwards with the story, and I hope you'll enjoy! Maybe? :l

_Chris had nowhere to run._ The 'angel' grabbed him by the collar making a high pitched squeak that sounded horrendous to the brunette's ears. It wasn't until the 'angel's' Adams apple started to bop up and down, did he realized that the horrible noise was actually a laugh. It's disfigured, grubby fingers coiled around Chris's neck, and he instantly couldn't breathe.

"_**Tell me human. Do your so called 'angels' kill for the thrill of exterminating your pathetic race?**_"

Chris's vision was starting to fade. He didn't even feel the sharp pull, or his head hitting against the wall. "! U-uuuuhn…."

"**- RETURN TO YOUR DOMAIN, AKUMA!"**

"**! **14TH! THE EARL AWAITS YOU…**" **Chris opened his eyes, but everything to him appeared blurry! On top of that, his head throbbed with a dull ache that seemed to only get worse each time he shifted even a bit. He could only vaguely make out the silhouette of a hooded figure in all white suddenly appear next to the 'angel'.

"-THEN TELL YOUR PRECIOUS EARL THAT THE 'INVITATION' HAS BEEN DECLINED." A loud scream soon followed, and Chris stepped back with wary, afraid the so called 'angel' had won. His breathing became more labored as he grabbed whatever nearest to him and use it as a weapon.

"Chris…" Someone sighed in front of him heavily. "It's me? Allen?"

"Oh- Sorry. Kinda hard to see right now… Is that angel gone?"

"Angel? Oh, no, no- that was NO an angel. That was an Akuma; more specifically, a Level Four." He felt Allen grab his shoulder and help him move, and he uttered a 'thanks'. "?! Chris- _you're bleeding!_"

"Really?" Chris asked blankly. "… How bad is it? Like 'Doctor stitches' _bad_, or 'bad' bad?"

"… What?" They both looked at each other.

…

"…. _A Band-Aid's not gonna fix this, will it…_"

Allen was about to reply when the ground beneath them shook violently… And then they came. Dozens upon dozens of black portals popped up around them, Level Fours creeping out of it, calling out to the Musician.

Allen assumed a defensive stance, standing in front of Chris to protect him in case they decided to attack with their blood.

The Exorcist had learned quickly that Level Four's tended to prefer to kill their victims by burning them to death with acid from their saliva, or even spewing out their poisonous blood like rain. So he wasn't taking any chances. "Chris." Allen spoke out to the unaware boy, making sure his eyes never left sight from in front of him. "Get out of here. It isn't safe."

With a snort, the latter just brushed off Allen's concern. "Nah~ screw safety. I can help."

"No you cannot. Level Fours' are dangerous, and you will only be getting in the way!"

Now that was a bitch slap to a man's pride.

Chris's temper rose at the slight jab, and he glowered towards the faint white silhouette of Allen. "What'cha think I am?! A woma-"

"-_**MASTER CHRIS**__!_" Chris turned behind him. He knew without even seeing clearly his maids and servants stood a few feet away…

"Stupid! GET AWAY FROM HERE, YOU MORONS!" He yelled.

"We cannot Master Chris! You besides the Great Master- your father –are the only members of the Welt's left! You're the only heir! We will NOT allow you to die!"

Chris sweat dropped. As much as his ego loved their loyalty- right now wasn't the time for that. "Dammit- _JUST __**GO**__ ALREADY!_" He could hear Allen fighting the level Fours, and by the sounds of it- the boy was overpowered. Cursing under his breath, he turned back to his workers, holding an authorative voice. "How do all of you expect to '_protect_' me, if you're _ALL __**DEAD**__?!_"

"But-"

"- Go!"

"Chris!" the brunette whipped his head back to the Exorcist. His vision was starting to clear a bit, and he saw the white haired boy fending off a bunch of the Akuma's at once. "Is there some kind of underground bunker or a hidden chamber here by a chance?!"

Chris stopped to think. His mind raked through his memories of the Mansion, but nothing of the sort came up. "Um, no, I don't-" His eyes lit up at a certain memory that came to the surface. "- Wait, yes! My Grandfather! He had some sort of secret room in his library! He showed it to me a long time ago!" A wave of nostalgia hit Chris.

… That old man. Chris loved him so much. Before his little brother disappeared, their Grandfather would read them these amazing stories that Chris was sure he made up, despite his remarks that they were true. Their Grandfather also was a bit of a trickster, and he always told his brother and him all kinds of amazing secrets… The fact that he forgot….

The sound of metal ripping against flesh brought Chris back out of his thoughts. "- _**SPLENDID. **__Take everyone there and do NOT come out, okay?! No matter __**WHAT**__ YOU HEAR._"

"…"

More ghostly voices of Akuma filled the halls.

"**14****th**"

"**I feel him!**"

"**The Musician- he's here! ~**"

Allen's voice rang out once more before he attacked. "_**GO!**_"

^*^*^*^8~8^*^*^*^

_Chris led his servants and maids to the old library in dead silence._ After ushering all 80 of them in and locked the doors. The sounds of Akuma's were faint now, but it caused a heavy, stiffening atmosphere over us. The younger of the servants- just mere children –shivered in fear, huddling close to each other while those who had parents, hid their faces on their legs…

… My heart wrenched at the scene. I always secretly looked after the kids, making sure that Father never overworked them, or gave them dangerous chores, like grinding the meat, or sewing- but right now… I couldn't do anything to help.

… They were afraid.

How am I supposed to tell them it's okay, when I'm afraid too?

"… The room's right at the back." I reached an old, dusty shelve filled with large books. To anyone else- it would've appeared like any old, boring looking bookshelves. But I know better. Reaching up to grab the hem of an old, heavy leather bound Bibliography, I tugged it out. Immediately a whiny squeak was heard. The shelve folded in on itself, revealing a dark corridor with stone stairs leading underground. Maria- one of the maids that took care of his Father's library, gasped in surprise.

"Oh my! ~ you mean all this time, the late Master Welt held knowledge of this?!" She groaned. "… Imagine all the dust he probably collected down there… The late Master NEVER cleaned his work desk…."

I smiled at the fond memory, but the faint screams of the Akuma's stopped me from dwelling any further. "It might be a bit stuffy and the air stale down there, but you'll be safe at least. Grandfather probably still has a lot of the self-lighting lamps he made down there, so don't worry about tripping over anything. Just be careful."

"You're not coming with?" One of the kids asked, tugging on my neatly pressed trousers. His mother scorned him for 'ruining' my clothes, but I just waved it off.

"It's fine. And no, you guys go on in without me. I gotta help Allen."

"AND FIGHT THOSE _**THINGS- **_I THINK NOT!" Helga (the maid who woke him up) huffed out, raising her chin. I sweat dropped.

"Now really isn't the time, Helga…"

The old maid scoffed, but nevertheless shooed him away with her hand. "Well, then what the wait for? Shoo!" Flashing a smile to her, I got out of the library after locking it again, and headed towards Allen.

-~*~-^8*8^-~*~-

"_THERE'S JUST NO END TO YOU GUYS, HUH!_" I scoffed ripping through a nearby Level Four. No matter how many times I killed one, two more replaced it. I already lost count of how many I had killed before Neah told me they would just keep coming until I agreed to see the Earl.

My eyes narrowed at the thought. NEVER.

"**14****th**" anger filled me.

"- My. Name. Is. _AAALLEN!_" his sword/arm collided with stabbing the Akuma in the head before it exploded. Vaguely, I could hear Neah chuckle at my outburst deep in my mind. "Is there something funny, Neah? Because surely you wouldn't find it funny had you have been the one to slowly lose your body to a complete stranger, especially one as creepy as you!"

…

Unbeknownst to Allen, Neah stabbed the throne repeatedly. Apparently, all that time inside the teen's mind cause him to get so much pent up anger. But hey- as long as he wasn't raping or pillaging the masses- all was good in the world.

_Clank!_

An Akuma appeared from under him, closing its sharp teeth… With the teen inside.

"!"

The Level four quietly descended towards its portal, but it never got to make it as Allen ripped an exit out of its stomach. He scrunched his nose up in disgust at the sight of slime dripping off him. Timcannpy hovered over the scene, and his wings fluttered in warning to his Master, flying in front of him. "? Tim- what's wrong?" But the white haired boy soon found the reason behind Tim's alarm.

… A sword stabbed right through the Akuma's heart.

… Allen's first thought was '_**Ba-KAAANDA?!**_' but when he looked towards the source, he saw Chris holding a bunch of what appeared to be trophy swords in his arms. The older teen looked at him with a smirk, giving him a salute. "Yo."

"… You must either be incredibly courageous or incredibly stupid…"

"I prefer the first one." Chris eyed the Akuma, not understanding why it still wasn't dead. "I hit it in the chest."

"They don't die that way."

"? Immortal?" Allen rolled his eyes.

"No. Not to be taken as rude, but _I'm _the Exorcist- It's what I do, you know- kill them? You simply can't kill Akuma without innocence." Allen said boorishly, easily defeating the Akuma as a dozen more appeared. "How splendid! There are _more_ of you…"

Chris just stood in his place, mouth agape. He didn't know the guy for more than a couple of hours, but it seemed as if the teen's personality took a 360 overnight! Just when he thought the Clown/Exorcist was naturally well mannered! "… Ass."

The new Akuma's all sprung in attack simultaneously, lounging at the two. Just when they were about to strike Allen, who had stood in front of Chris to protect him…

They froze. Allen gazed at them with curiosity as the dozen Akuma's retreated back to their portals.

… Now that was strange. "Alleeen~" Chris asked with wary. "What the hell just happened? That's not normal for them, is it?"

'_Akuma's never stopped an attack and just leave abruptly._' The exhausted Exorcist thought, looking up at his golem. "Tim, did you happen to record it?" Timcannpy nodded. "Run the last few seconds back to me, please." Chris yelped in surprise when a big projector bulged out of the strange golden contraption's mouth. "… I see. The Earl probably called them back, but why? Where they needed elsewhere?" Allen thought aloud, while completely ignoring Chris's calls as he walked away.

"Yeah, so um, are they gone for good? Cuz then maybe I can start on _repairing all the damaged walls and stuff?!" _Allen laughed nervously.

"… Quick question; Are you going to give me a debt?"

(A while later inside the hidden room in Grandfather's Old Library ;) Chris's p.o.v

It's plain obvious everyone's shaken up by what happened a couple of hours ago. But I think they handled it pretty well. I mean sure- the kids were TERRIFIED, but hey! They don't work for the Welt's family for nothing!

Allen on the other hand, had a sour look on his face as he cleared his throat loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Everyone- I have an announcement to make." His hazy silvery blue eyes swept over each face. "I'm afraid I'm to blame for these attacks. Those monsters you all say you saw- they're called Akuma, and they have been hunting for me and will stop at nothing- even _**kill **_anyone who stands in their way! I humbly accept your hospitality, really! Especially you Chris, who offered to take in a complete stranger- but I'm afraid this is where the hospitality must end."

"? Allen, what are you-?"

"- As long as I remain in the Mansion, they will not stop searching for me until they get me! Which is why I'm so terribly sorry- but all of you aren't safe anymore!" Murmur arose within the crowd of servants and maids. "It's my fault they attacked! That is why I must leave at _once_ before any of you get hurt!"

I frowned. "Hold up a sec'! You can't just up and leave! I said I would house you until you gave me info, remember?!"

- _'I'm looking for somebody… Maybe you might know who.' –_

"_Chris-" _the somber white haired teen started. "- You do realize the dangers you and your workers are in? I'm not safe to just hang around. Anyone who does will either get killed by the Akuma, or hurt by me." I don't know what he means by the last part, but I'm not just gonna let Allen leave without any possible lead to finding my brother!

"Come on Allen- that was nothing! So I almost died, big deal! I have near death experiences like four times a _week!_" To make my point clear, I looked back at Helga, who nodded sternly with a scowl.

"It's true!" Allen hid a smile at this, but he had already made up his mind.

"… I'm sorry. I can't stay. I won't risk your lives."

"Huh." I scoffed. "Tell me Allen; are you grateful for me letting you stay at my Mansion?"

Allen raised a brow, not sure where I was going with this, but nodded. "Yes."

"THEN BE DAMNED, YOU'RE STAYING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"I can't sta-"

"HELGA! CONFISCATE HIS BAGS! SEE? NOW YOU _**HAVE**_ TO STAY!"

"…."

"OH, AND BY THE WAY- I DREW ON YOUR FACE WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP, SO YOU SHOULD PROBABLY WASH THAT OFF."

Allen groaned.

… -

Everyone was in frenzy after Allen's announcement of the Akuma possibly appearing again. The servants who typically hauled the heavy furniture around were now dashing to the Hidden room in the library, dragging enough mattresses and pillows they could. The children had taken up the duty to carry the sheets and extra lamps; while the maids helped the Chefs transport any foods that could be left out for a long period of time. Everyone in the Welt Mansion was relocating to the hidden room, in case the Akuma came back. I sighed, resting my head against the hall's porcelain vase table as I watched everyone.

… This was ridiculous. I, Christopher Welt- was going in hiding… No way. "I'm not a coward."

"Heeey." One of the children called out to another, stopping as they looked curiously at the sheets "Some of the sheets are missing?"

The other child quickly counted them all with his eyes as the others passed by, and his blonde brows burrowed as well. "Hey, you're right! They are! Maybe the grownups already took them?" The two children shrugged, continuing their way to the library.

Getting up, I dusted my dirtied trousers, and that's when I remembered.

… I hadn't seen Allen ever since he went to the '_bathroom_'.

"… That little _sneak_!" I ran. After a while of searching most of the Halls and rooms, I ended up at the Guest Bed Chambers. Being as quiet as I could, I slipped in the room, and immediately noticed the smell of burnt oil- the same kind one would use to light up an oil lamp!

Allen had been in this room not too long ago, by the dying embers inside the glass. A slight breeze caught my attention, and I looked towards the balcony, narrowing my eyes as the stained glass doors were slightly ajar.

'_The balcony._'

"I think that's long enough, right Tim? ~" Allen commented as he tied the last bed sheets together on the railing with a knot so tight, it would put a sailor to shame.

Tugging at it to make sure it wouldn't come off mid-climb down, Allen deemed it safe and swung it over the balcony's railing. He swung over it as well, but then remembered he forgot to grab his bag (more like luggage) that he had swiped from Helga without the old maid realizing. He reached a gloved hand over the railing, trying to feel for the rough leather material of the bag.

"… You forgot something." His hands meet his bag, and out of pure impulse, Allen said 'thank you'. But then he realized.

Just as he looked up, Chris looked back down.

After more intense arguing, and Allen's attempts at fleeing later;

Everyone greeted the two boys as they entered the large hidden room. Chris waved them all off, and immediately the room was filled with silence.

"Guys… I'm gonna to travel with Allen for a while."

"Master Chris!"

"Allen and me talked it over, and he's agreed to help me in my 'search'. Now I know what you guys will say, especially you Helga- 'No! it's too dangerous!' or 'You've never even been out of the town, you'll get lost' or-"

"- I'm going with you."

"See, I told you Helga would say tha- wait. What?"

"If you're traveling with Mister Walker-" Allen blushed at the title sheepishly "- then I will go as well. I don't care if you refuse; it's not your choice. My family has been serving the Welt's for SEVEN generations, Master Chris. If anyone should be there to serve you- it should be I."

Chris sighed, but he knew he couldn't change the old maid's mind. After all, she literally raised him up. "Fine. But the moment there's trouble, you go back, 'kay?!"

"Understood."

… The last heir to the Welt family left the Mansion later on that day.

Chris felt a little sad. Majority of the maids and servants had been there since he was a babe, and they had been the ones to keep him company and teach him whenever his Father went on his long business travels. In leaving them behind- he felt as if he were leaving family. Helga steered the carriage smoothly, and the brunette watched as the Welt Mansion became smaller and smaller in the distance, until it was gone completely. Allen watched the older teen carefully form his seat across him, understanding well what he was feeling right now.

He himself felt that way too, ever since he ran away from his home- the Order. Just as Chris was missing his workers, Allen had missed his friends as well. Everyone in the Order had grown to be a family to him. Closing his eyes, Allen decided to get some much needed rest after all the fighting he had to do today.

…

…. "'_NEPHEW'!_"

Allen awoke with a jolt, kicking his legs out of reflex. "Gah! Whuaaa?.. - Oh, Neah?" He blinked, it finally registering that he was back at the throne with Neah in his mind. Said Noah was currently staring at him with annoyance- and a bit too close. As he spoke, Allen could feel his breath tickle his face.

"Must you be so.. _Angsty_, dearest 'nephew?' cuz you always like- _**RADIATE**_ _PURE ANGST_! It's rather depressing…" Neah said, blowing on his bangs with a boorish look.

Irked at this (and the uncomfortable closeness), Allen rolled his eyes. "Did you need me for something Neah, or are you just bored again." The teen quipped, causing the older male to whine.

"What- I can't just see you cuz I wanted to?! Well actually, yes, there is a reason why I called you. It's about the Earl." That pricked Allen's ears.

"… I'm listening."

"… Did you know he's a size Forty-Eight? Everything's custom fitted, can you believe that?"

"Tell me _this_? Seriously, Neah…"

"I know right?! Unbe- _friggin_' leavable! And on another note- WILL YOU STOP CHANGING THE WEATHER?! IT FRIGGIN' SNOWED FIRE TWO MINUTES AGO, ALLEN! _**FIRE!**_ _HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"_

"OKAY ONE; HOW AM I SUPPOSSE TO KNOW?! AND TWO- _**YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE! MORE THAN USUAL! AND THAT'S SAYING A LOT!**_"

Neah frowned, rubbing his gloved hand deeply into his face. "Urgh, will you stop getting off-topic nephew…"

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE GOING ON ABOUT THE WEATHER AND SUCH!"

"Look, what I wanted you to know is that the Earl will stop at nothing until you agree to join his side, and let me take over." The Noah of music cringed a bit at his 'nephew's' pointed glare.

"_Never_. Going. To. Happen." Nah just waved him off.

"Whatever you say, dearest 'nephew'. Anyways, I think the fat man's planned a little surprise for you."

"Like what?"

"I noticed a while back at the town- you were kidnapped in-" Allen didn't even bother to correct him. "- that Mikky guy that looks a lot like me. You know- the Noah who Ki-" Allen interrupted him.

"I get it. His name is Tykki Mikk."

"- Well he was there at the town. Now I don't know why, cuz you know- I'm stuck in your mind and all, but I don't think he noticed it was you dressed up as the clown. But then again after all the Level Fours' you killed, I think he probably did." Neah smiled toothily, which only greatly annoyed Allen more. This was just one of the too many unpleasant conversations he had with the Noah.

"What's your point?"

"My _point_ is that there's more going on than just me and you that you wouldn't comprehend. Remember that Japanese Exorcist and Alma Karma?" Neah looked like he was about to say more, but he suddenly frowned, glaring off at something in the distance. "Perhaps we should speak another time… By the way- I don't like how you're just easily parading with this Chris guy."

"What are you talk-"

Allen was pulled back into his body…

"It'll only be a matter of time before he realizes his fate, and accepts my offer~ _**SO WHY HASN'T THE FOURTEENTH DONE SO ALREADY, ROAD?"**_

"… Earl-tama- It won't be long. Allen will realize who he truly is, and you'll see Neah again! I just know it… Tykki will make sure it'll happen, Early!" Road giggled in his arms. "Oh, I really can't wait until then! I'll see Neah-kun again! Yaay!"

The Earl chuckled, patting he younger girl's head. "Yes, Yes- you're right. Tykki WILL make that happen. Wisely is also watching over the boy, and when the time's right, we'll make our move… Allen won't be able to refuse coming home then!"

"- and we'll be one happy family again! Like the old days!" At this, Road's large doe eyes glistened. Wisely opened a closed eye to look at the two from his seat across the room, a small smirk on his lips. Without a word, the Millennium Earl snapped his fingers- and Wisely went out to play…

Yes! Lol, finally the action comes around! I've decided that I'm going to draw a pic of Chris, and post it on DA as well as here, and I'll update on the A/N once it's done guys! Also, I'm sooo FREAKED OUT! I have an audition for AMDA- which is like the _GO TO_ UNIVERSITY FOR PERFORMING ARTS! It's on Nov. 11, and for it I have to memorize 2 min.'s of a musical, 2 min. acting out a dialogue, and 2 min. of dance choreography. I'M SHITTING BRICKS HERE! On top of that, I haven't done any vocal warm ups since the beginning of summer, so my voice is waaaaay out of shape then when I actually had to practice every day (Cuz I was in an off-Broadway play in May, along with rehearsals.) It's really tough, along with my crazy schedule, but I know I can manage, and will do well in the auditions. Plus, I love musicals, so it'll work out? Anyways, I wanted to point out that Chris calling Tim a 'contraption' is the wording they would have used back then to call something that's a machine, and the child servant saying 'are you coming with?' as well. Now I know what you're thinking- 'zee, you lied! You said you would keep out the Victorian speech out!' But I only put in a little bit! lol


	4. Chapter 4

On the off-hand- I'm sooo upset I can't go to New York Comic-con! :( I just don't have that kind of money on me right now, and my best friends are out of town. If anyone's going, tell me how it went?

P.S; A quick heads up; some subjects in this chapter are a bit touchy, and by no means do I mean to offense anyone by it, nor am I glorifying it. Now to the chappie; GO TEAM HELCHRILLEN! Lmao, see how I mashed up Helga, Chris, and Allen's names? Lol, sounds like a name a DBZ villain would have…

It's been a month since Helga and me left everyone in the Mansion. Since then- we've been covering a lot of ground on foot. Three days into traveling, our freaking carriage was stolen! I don't know how far we've walked since then, but I could tell Helga was more exhausted than she let on. Even me.

…

… _We trailed behind Allen_.

Since the carriage was stolen, I swear- no one's said a word! No matter how hard I try to squeeze a conversation out of them! I swear if I have to spend another day in silence- I'm gonna explode!

Helga peered into her pocket, taking out a watch. "Mister Walker, I think it wise to find a Hotel for the night. It's almost sunset." Inwardly, I thanked the old maid as Allen looked back at us and nodded.

"I suppose you're right. We do need to find a place to stay for tonight. Perhaps an Inn, they're cheaper."

I couldn't hold my relief. Letting out a big '_whoop', _I slumped over my rather 'light' (In rich people terms, a couple dozen bags is only a bit.) luggage. "**OH THANK **_**GOD**_!"

… That was, until I heard the word '_INN_'. "OH- EWWW! ~"

~^*^~ (Hours later…)

"-WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE _CAN'T_? IT'S MY FLIPPING MONEY!"

"—Chris, I don't think you quite comprehend what can and _will _happen if you just-"

"- This is stupid! You just told me that I can't spend money on one measly pair of leather loafers!" Just to get my point across, I threw my hands up dramatically, waving them in front of his face.

Allen was starting to get agitated, and I have a feeling the bloke usually doesn't do that. But I really could care less… He friggin' TOLD me what to do! The nerve! "Chris, if you just**-** _**stop doing that -**_shut up and let me _talk!-_"

"_**OIIII- NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME I CAN'T TALK TOO?! WHAT IS THIS, COMMUNISM?!**_"

Allen gave me a deadpanned look as he watched me pace back and forth across the plain looking Living Room of the Inn. "… Chris, that's rather offensive-"

"- AND SO IS TELLING A WELT WHAT TO DO!"

I heard Allen mutter something about '_Bakanda version two' _before he spoke up again. "_Exactly_ what kind of neighborhood are we in right now, Chris?"

I blinked, taken aback by his question. … Would it be rude if I said trash? "… Like where _**poor**_ people live in?" At this, I noticed Allen give me a disappointed look, but it was gone before I could point it out.

"… Say you walked in that Shoe's Smith's store down the block with a quarter of a thousand Celts… What impression would you give people?" His silvery blue eyes looked at me.

"… That I'm filthy rich?"

"…. Besides that, Chris…"

"… That's all I had….."

"Parading how much wealth you have, and fine cloths will only get us unwanted attention from thugs."

"… Like… '_Robin Hood'_..?"

"_NOO! _Like thieves, hoodlums, even roaming Akuma! ~"

My eyes widened. So- those Akuma's… "O-okay… SO- what do we do?" I asked. Allen strode towards me, swiping a crimpled vanilla parchment paper from the splintered oak coffee table and handing it to me.

"We- use this." A small smile graced his lips as he ghostly trailed over the paper in my hands. "It's a system on tracking money expenses. Each week, we'll spend only the _specific_ amount written down strictly for food and necessities. And at the end of each month, we can spend on clothes and such, you know? The non-important stuff." I ignored most of what he was saying though; making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on how much we were expected to spend in a week.

"That's too little. And why is it in Pents?"

"The currency here is in Pents, so how much we'll need we'll just change it at the Bank."

"Allen- 34 PENTS ISN'T ENOUGH."

He frowned. "It is BEYOND enough. I've survived on 5 Pents a week before for a whole year. And it isn't like we're going to buy the most expensive foods."

Ouch. For some reason, I felt like he was talking about me when he said that.

We both looked when the door burst open and Helga walked in with several rolls of fabric in her arms, and large cones of different colored threads. "_Good Afternoon, boys_." The tall woman said curtly with nod in their direction, setting down all the materials on the counter. I walked over to her with curiosity, wondering why she bought all this stuff.

"What's the occasion? Is it almost All Hallows Day?" (A/N; HALLOWEEN! ~) "Cuz if it is- I totally forgot to get a costume."

"No, no. It's to keep me occupied. I just hate not being busy."

"Oh. Well, guess I'll take a look around this dump- err, I mean town and see if there's anything interesting."

"Mister Walker, would you please accompany Master Welt? I don't want anything bad to happen. And there's this charming park down by the Square." I glared at Helga for this.

… Sometimes the old maid cared too much.

It seemed like everywhere they walked, the locals wouldn't even bother to cover up their blatant staring. Being the wealthiest Bachelor in the high class society- not to mention in his Home Town –Chris couldn't help but too feel a wee bit uncomfortable. He was used to being stared and awed by lower class people- but not in this way. In fact, he got the rather STRONG feeling they were thinking ill thoughts about him, Al. Inconspicuously, Chris eyed his attire carefully.

Maybe the imported silk vest, cotton trousers, and fine silver cross brooch were a bit too risky?

By the '_I told you'_ looks the white haired boy was giving him, they screamed '_rich brat_' a bit _too_ much. "Hey Allen?"

"? What?"

"… You don't think we might get mugged or something, do you?" Allen gave him a pointed glare.

"…"

By the time they found the park at the Square, the park was full with children screaming and jumping about. Adults ran after them in a desperate attempt to stop them from straying too far, or climbing up something. Vaguely, Chris recalled seeing a Nursery nearby. "Maybe the park should wait." Allen nodded vehemently, watching with partially hidden disgust as one of the kids passed by him with a finger deep in their nose.

"_Agreed_."

Instead, they kept on walking around. It was getting late when the two decided to head back to the Inn (more like Allen whining to head back and eat Helga's cooking). The streets had emptied the pedestrians, and a lazy atmosphere hung over the town as the sun set. Chris yawned, surprised at just how tired all the walking made him. He watched as the street lamps were lit, and almost missed completely Allen suddenly run at something. "… Huh?" Deciding it best to follow the boy, The brunette ran across the empty streets towards the Alleyway Allen went in, and stopped in surprise at the sight of two thugs holding Allen by the collar of his shirt, a few inches off from the ground.

The Exorcist briefly flashed him a smile. "Don't worry Chris. It's just the usual." The latter's eyes widened marginally.

"HOW OFTEN _DOES _THIS HAPPEN..?"

Allen didn't get a chance to reply when the two thugs- both burly, thick men with battered suits kicked him in the stomach abruptly.

"Allen!"

"Oi- Who the bloody hell' cha think you's is, brat?!"

The other thug, who was now looking in Allen's pockets spit on the ground in front of him, and Allen scrunched up his nose at the sight of glistening phlegm. "Let me guess." Allen started off, eyeing both of the thugs in the eyes. "Kidnapping a young girl for ransom?"

"?" Chris was about to point out there weren't any when he noticed the small hunched over figure beside him on the ground. "Oh." The figure looked up at him fearfully from behind covered thick eyelashes, and it finally registered to Chris that this was the girl Allen said.

… **TO SAY SHE WAS FRAIL WAS THE LEAST**. From what he could tell with the tattered hood covering her, exposed purple splotches of skin, and cuts, dry, brittle blonde hair- she had been through a lot. Her hooded, dull hazel eyes trailed over weakly to the thugs and back to him as she clutched her hood closer. … Without a word- Chris understood perfectly.

She was asking for help.

Chris smiled softly to her as he extended his arm out. "Don't worry, as long as me'n him are here- you're safe." The girl, who looked a couple of years younger than them, visibly brightened at his words, shyly accepting his hand.

"P-ro- mise?" Her voice was cracked, and hoarse from probably not speaking for a while, but Chris didn't care. His smile only got bigger.

"Promise by the name of my family. And trust me, a Welt's promise never goes unbroken- if it did, you'd have to kill me!" He joked lightly, but there was some truth in his words.

"_I reckon I'll have'ta kill __**you**__, then." _Chris's head snapped at the voice of the thug in front of him. Chris scowled, scoffing at the thug's overly-flamboyant taunt.

"Oh reeeeally? You think so, ya big ape?!"

Punch!

Chris gloved fist connected with his face. The man let out a howl of pain, staggering back as he gripped his now bleeding mouth.

"-_You little brat!_"

Allen had already beaten up the guy grabbing him, and was now standing behind the remaining one. "Is there a problem?" The thug grunted.

"Is there a problem?! Yea, there's a bloody problem! You're getting in the way of our merchandise, that's wha-" His blood ran cold when he saw his buddy slumped a few feet away in bloody pulp, groaning in pain. He stepped back in fear as Chris and Allen loomed near, big grins on their faces.

Wonk!

"Haha!" Chris let out a whoop, patting Allen on the back. "I can't do a thing to an Akuma, but I can sure as hell beat the crap outta thugs!"

Allen chuckled, shaking his head but then he turned his attention to the girl. "Are you alright, miss?" Chris turned to her.

"Why were they after you anyway?"

"…" She said nothing, looking blankly at the ground as they both helped her up.

"Hey, it's okay to tell us." Chris said.

Her lips quivered slightly, and the two boys looked at each other. "….. A-lright…"

Helga merrily sewed away the last stitch on a jacket, humming quietly as she adjusted her glasses. Her long, thin fingers trailed over the stitches, deeming it fit, she un-pressed her foot against the pedal for the sewing machine, and eyed her work closer. "Oh- think of how adorable Master Chris would look in this! ~" The door opened, and she greeted the two boys as usual without looking at them. "Good Afternoon boys. Found anything interesting?" When they replied yes, she looked up at them, and gasped at the sight of the haggard young girl. "_What happened?!_"

Chris sighed. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you…."

Allen stepped forward, leading the girl to sit on the couch. "Some men were trying to kidnap her." The slivery blue eyed teen offered to the tall German maid. "Apparently they run an avid prostitution ring up in this town's Red District. You should have seen the fellows, quite brusque and unappealing if you ask me."

Chris nodded. "Yup. _Suuu_-per ugly as hell." Allen rolled his eyes.

"- T-they were going to take me to B-Boss."

Allen and Chris almost missed her voice suddenly quip in the conversation. Burrowing his brows, the Exorcist sat next to the shivering girl, offering her his vest. "Boss? Who is 'Boss?'"

"Y-es. Their Boss is my Uncle. He took-k me in after my parents died when the Old Church burned down 5 years ago." Her speech was more clearer than before, and the girl looked at them shyly as she hid herself more with her tattered hood, along with Allen's vest. "… M-my name i-is Sue, by the way…"

Allen smiled warmly, giving her a slight bow. "Wonderful name. I'm Allen, nice to meet you Sue."

"Hold up… Your UNCLE runs a prostitution ring?"

"Aye. And unfortunately, I was dragged in it."

Helga suddenly embraced the girl warmly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, you poor thing!"

Quietly, Allen watched the girl, torn that someone so young looking could have been forced into such a shady business. The more he heard Sue talk, the more did his anger deepen against this so called 'Uncle.'

"- and h-he'd make us go out a-and seek customers if he needed more. There's about 7 other girl's in the house- a-all that he's kidnapped… A-and sometimes, if we misbehaved or tried to run away, we'd get punished and he'd l-let his men do what they'd please to us…. T-that's why I c-can't go back! _I-I don't want to go back there! You have to help m-me!" _Sue's eyes welled up with fear at the thought. Chris looked at her gravely.

"Like hell we'd let you go back there! Your asshole of an Uncle needs a good beating, and I think I'd like to have the honors!"

Sue shook her head vehemently. "N-no, no! He'll _**kill **_you!" Chris only snorted at this, waving it off casually as he swung an arm around a peeved Allen's shoulder.

"Funny story! Well this guy is an Exorcist!"

Allen muttered something about annoying brunette's that ran their mouth too much, before he forced a smile at them. "… Miss Sue- we'd like to help. It isn't right that your Uncle has dragged you into such a risky business. I want to help you, and the other girls he's kidnapped."

Tears were flowing out of her eyes now, as the young girl looked at the two older teens.

She didn't understand. Why would anyone, two complete strangers offer to help her? It just didn't make any sense. Sue had learned the hard way that with the promise of help, there was always some kind of ulterior motive behind it. And if it was money they were looking for, they were out of luck: she had none.

Her eyes searched deep into theirs, trying to find a lie in it, but her spirits brightened when she saw they were telling the truth. "… You two really are just going to help me because you want to…" Her small voice rang across the room in disbelief. "Even though I have no money to give- you two will really help me finally be free from my Uncle and his goons?" Allen and Chris nodded.

"Yes."

"You bet'cha!"

… A smile crawled up on Sue's lips for the first time in years…

^*^*^* (The next day)

After they brought the girl in their Inn, Allen and Chris decided to let her rest for a bit before asking her more about the prostitution house, and her Uncle. By the looks of her tattered clothes and dirtied hair, she must have been hiding away from the thugs that were chasing her for days until they found her. They learned that Sue was only thirteen, her only sibling- a little brother who turned three a few days ago –had gone missing ever since the police handed the two over to their Uncle. In just a night, the aging man had turned cynical. He went from the seemingly caring Uncle they saw on the holidays, to a cold, angry man that didn't hesitate to lash out. It wasn't until 2 weeks since they were put under their care that he lured her in the 'business'.

… She had been trying to run away ever since. But Sue had a feeling these two boys that seemingly came out of nowhere would help with that.

Rubbing her eyes, Sue entered the living room and shyly greeted everyone, still wearing her tattered hood even though Helga had made her some clothes. Chris grinned toothily back at her from his seat near the window. "Sleeping beauty woke up!" Allen groaned at this. She watched the two boys then fight over the last piece of garlic bread along with Helga, the latter only getting peeved at both teen's childish antics.

"Are they always like this?" She asked the old maid, who answered her with an irritated sigh.

"Oh you have _no _idea."

"- HELGA IF YOU'RE GOSSIPING ABOUT ME, I SWEAR I'LL STOP EATING YOUR FOOD, AND BUY MY OWN!"

"- _ABSOLUTELY NOT, CHRIS!_" Allen yelled over the brunette haughtily.

…. (The next day)

"- So Sue, mind telling us where the house is?"

"?! You two aren't planning on going there today, are you?!"

"You did say there were other kidnapped girls there." Chris said blatantly.

"Chris is right." Allen joined them in the small park's bench. "The sooner we can help you and the others- the better. Although I don't think of it wise for you to be out in public when those thugs might still be out looking for you."

Chris waved it off; pushing the two aside so he could sit in the middle of them (makes him feel special, lol). "Oh Allen! ~ That's part of the plan!"

Stare. "WHAT plan."

"The plan to lure the idiots into our hands, that's what! So we just barge in the slu- err, I mean Prostitution house: Sure, they'd be surprised at first, but no matter how kick ass my or your fighting skills are (I recall you saying YOU don't fight civilians) they'd overtake us in minutes! But! Say we let them find us, let them think they have some 'competition in the business', they'd be on guard, and those creeps will litter around the house like garbage! With all that attention focused on the house, it'd be easier for us to slip in! It's perfect."

Allen shook his head. "No, that sounds like an oxymoron. You're suggesting that by letting them know we're coming to free the others, it would be easier for us to slip in the house, and free them undetected? That sounds highly improbable, if not stupid…"

Chris took offense to that, but ignored it for the time being. '_Somebody's turning into a dick lately…_' "Tell an empire there's a war coming, and they'll over prepare, leaving room for a shitload of errors and weak spots wide open for the enemy to slip by. I read that in one of my Grandfather's old books."

"I don't know." The white haired boy sounded dubious of the whole ordeal. It _could_ work- but it could also be a complete disaster. And it wasn't like he was going to use his innocence on civilians.

Sue pursed her lip. "This is very dangerous." In only a few hours, she had grown accustomed to the three strangers- 'peculiar' ways. "Some of the men have killed before."

"Don't worry, we got this!" Chris assured. "We'll attack at dawn, mwahahaha!"

"… Chris, we're not going to war…"

(Dawn;) Allen's p.o.v

_We were stalking out the prostitution house by pretending to mingle in a nearby pub. Which would be sooo much easier had Chris NOT decided to wear 'his Sunday's best' at the moment. _The locals, never before having seen so much fine cloth and detailed brooch, blatantly stared in awe (envy, in some cases) at us and Chris. Sue had changed into Helga's clothes, wearing a hat that covered majority of her face. It wasn't long until everyone lost interest at the sight of women performing, and all three of us watched idly to the large house across the street. I could make out a dozen or so thugs surrounding the premises, as well as some pretending to be street merchants in disguise.

Leaning in to Chris, I spoke in a low tone so that Sue and Chris could only hear. This wasn't a problem since half of the men at the bar were already past ridiculously drunk. "Security's tight."

"Yeah. This makes it all the more easier on us."

"I hope your plan works."

…

Chris was right. They had managed to slip in easily through a back door in an alleyway. "Okay." The brunette peered around the corner. "We're in. Sue, we need you to tell us where you Uncle's room is."

"We'll need to take the staircase then. It's two floors up, a room across."

"There's a guard in front of the staircase." Allen warned quietly.

"There's another staircase nearby. It's rarely used. Right across from us."

"Right." Allen quipped, thanking Sue for her help. "We'll need to distract the guard, then."

"Distract the bloke? Got it" Allen sweat dropped. Allen's eyes widened in dismay when Chris took out a gold coin from his pockets.

"Chris, what are you doing..?" Without a word, Chris rolled the gold coin towards the direction of the guard. Alarmed by the sudden noise, the guard looked, and screamed out in joy as he followed the coin.

"GOLD- I'M _RIIICH_!" The trio stalked across, Sue taking longer than the two boys as she struggled to walk. Allen, noticing this, stopped and turned back at her. "Sue? Did you hurt your leg or something?" She shook her head, and hurried across to them.

It wasn't long until they reached Sue's Uncle's office. Chris and Allen were surprised that they found no guards surrounding the room, and with ease, the two burst down the door, stepping in. Chris howled in anger, eager to punch the guy's face in. "- THERE YOU ARE YOU ASSHOLE!" Chris moved forward, but Allen stopped him dead in his tracks.

"… Stop." Puzzled, the brunette looked at the Exorcist. Allen didn't look away from the man sitting at the desk, back facing them as they looked out the window. "Why are you here, Noah?"

The chair spun around, and Wisely gave them a mischievous smile. "_**Hello, 14**__**th**__**…"**_

Gosh, I'm so tired. Anyways, I posted up Chris on my DA Account, and I'm going to put him up as the new book cover image for this story, so feel free to check him out on my Deviant Art account, which is the same username I use here. Sorry about the crappy, unfinished gallery on my DA, most of them were years ago, or I just lost interest in finishing it. But I really enjoyed drawing Chris! It took me longer to think of how he may look, but surprisingly I only spent two days coloring him in on Photoshop. Usually I take weeks, or months depending at how much of a perfectionist jab I get at the moment, if that makes sense. Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed or off form the vibe of the other ones, I have a lot on my mind. Ciao till next chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

What's this? Zee put up another chapter in less than a week? …. It's the apocalypse- RUUUUUN! A lot of you may be wondering 'wtf happened last chapter?! Ahhhh!' To sort of answer your question since I like to be mysterious (jk), I didn't originally plan to end chapter 4 this way, or break it down into two parts. I strayed a bit from the chapter bullet points I wrote down, but it's all for the greater good. Idk if any of you got past the A.K and Kanda part in the manga (don't want to spoil anything) and have seen Wisely after that, it seems like this Noah's a big part in the whole 14th fiasco as well as Road and the Earl. Personally- I totally adore Wisely! I love Tykki and Neah, yeah… But for some reason Wisely just has that sort of hidden sex appeal, lmao! Hahaha! Also, I came up with a schedule for posting new chappie's, so every 2 weeks in a month I'll update. The next chapter will be posted on Halloween, and there would be a Halloween special! (Extra scene not in the story.)

Chris looked between the two, confused at the waves of hostility Allen seemed to radiate towards the strange teen standing in front of them. A middle Eastern looking teen grinned at them slyly, standing up as he spoke in a crisp, velvety voice. "Good day, 14th. It's so very nice to see you."

"I'm not the 14th." Allen droned out to the Noah, hatred seeping through his words. "My name is _**ALLEN, **_Wisely."

Wisely chuckled softly, sitting atop the desk. "You're still going by that?" The Noah sighed. "Ah, well- in all due time, I suppose."

Chris interrupted, glaring the weird skinned teen. "Who the hell are you? You the asshole Uncle?" Allen glared at the brunette with warning.

"Not this time, Chris. You don't know who you're dealing with." Allen quipped, getting a scoff from the older teen. "_**He's not human**_…"

"Puh-_lease_, Those Akuma weren't human obviously. This guy- he's just a twerp." Wisely's brow twitched as a shadow came over him.

"You…" His voice traveled throughout the room, making something deep in Chris shiver in fear. He felt scared. But it was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

This fear- it was primal, as if it was just natural for Chris to fear him. But no matter how much his mind and body ached to run away, Chris found himself unable to.

"… Unable to stop your fear of being judged by high class- _standard, to lose your nobility- you chose social status over your VERY. OWN. __**FLESH**__. AND. __**BLOOD**_." Wisely drawled out, smirking at the reaction he was getting. He stepped forward, digging deeper into the darkness that lived in Chris's mind. "It haunts you." Wisely's small, narrowed eyes flashed white for second, before continuing. "Oh, don't deny it! ~"

"…."

"It is your fault, **Chris**…"

"! H-how did you know my n-name-?"

"- Had you have intervened and stopped your Father from throwing him away- he would still be here. With you. But you did nothing, and what's hardest for you to accept- _**IS THAT YOU WANTED IT**_-"

Chris staggered back. "N-no! I-I—T-That's not!-"

"You feel guilt after all these years… Perhaps the _real __**monster **__is __**YOU**_-"

"_WISELY, STOP IT!_" Allen roared, dashing towards the calm Noah as he activated his sword of salvation. The white haired Exorcist pressed the heavy sword harder against Wisely's throat. "I will NOT hesitate to cut your throat in half, and mark you!"

"Hahahaha…" Wisely traced the edges of the sword against his throat playfully, looking at Allen straight in the eye with that uncanny stare of his. Allen refused to pay attention to the moving, bulging eye on the Noah's forehead. "This will not harm me. Perhaps Tykki- yes, but not me. Silly you."

Allen's eyes narrowed. "Want to bet on it?"

"Must we get so sidetracked, '_Allen_'? I came on behalf of sir Earl." Allen scoffed.

"Does he still believe that I'll just up and go to him?! I'll say it like I've always- I'M NOT INTERESTED! I'M AN EXORCIST, NOT A PART OF THIS DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY HE'S CREATED, AND I'M SURE AS HELL _**NOT**_ A NOAH, OR THE DAMN 14TH!"

"What happened to my Uncle..?" The three of them had forgotten Sue, who stood far behind them in a corner of the room, watching them with fear written all over her face. "… I don't recognize you."

The demon eye Noah let out a pompous laugh, staring her way with unhidden interest. "That old fool? You need not worry about him anymore, _sweet_." Chris's eyes widened.

"… You killed him…"

Wisely sighed boorishly. "Did you not wish that every day? That your 'beloved Uncle' died? Please sweet- it's all over your head…"

"- Wisely, I believe your business is with me! Leave them out of this!"

"Ah, is that you, Fourteenth? ~"

Chris burrowed his brows, not understanding what was going on. He gasped in shock when he saw Allen's reflection on the wall mirror beside him. Ash gray and gold eyes! "HOLY-!"

"I have a message for you, Fourteenth." Raising a finger up, Wisely conjured up a rolled scroll, ink bottle and feather pen. "Or perhaps it is more of an offering of peace?"

"Allen had already made it clear to you and your fat slob of an impotent Earl that he's **NOT** interested-"

'_That's not Allen…_' Was all Chris could think as he watched the two strangers.

"- _Sir_ Earl-" Wisely said with a strain, trying his best to not lash out at the rude curse to his Master. "-Wishes to come to a sort of peace offering. We'll stop hunting you down, along with Akuma's if you agree to our requirements."

"?" Allen- _**NO**_…. **Neah** faltered, taken aback by such a crazy idea, even for the Millennium Earl. "I'm not following."

"He agrees to leave you and your host free, if only you help us find our beloved Road. Although your host and Tykki were the last to have seen her, solely your host, Allen Walker, and yourself were the very last to have been with Road the second before none of the other Noah's could detect her anymore. You and your host may have a clue as to where she may be, since Allen and Road were injured by the Apocryphos."

Neah sighed lazily, sticking his tongue out. "No."

"… What?"

"Nuoooooo. I don't wanna."

Wisely shook as he tried to contain his anger. "What do you mean '_**no**_'?!"

"I meeeean, that I don't' wanna! You guys are like- the bad guys! That'd make me the antihero! _I DON'T WANNA BE THE ANTIHERO!"_

"…"

…

…_Somewhere- _deep in there, Allen sweat dropped_. '… You're the bad guy too, Neah. You are trying to take over my soul…'_

Neah ignored him. "As much as I'd like to beat the living crap out of you, Wisely- _and I can assure you the feeling's VERY strongly –_I respect Allen's wishes. He is my darling 'nephew', whereas you and the pig Earl are not. So HA!" Neah fist pumped the air, causing Chris and Wisely to roll their eyes. The latter sighed, jumping off the desk just as the wall behind him burst, and two giggling, hyper teens appeared. Allen's eyes widened as he recognized them.

"Jasdebi! How are you two alive?! Seriously!"

"ALOHA, SUCKAS! ~" The two teens sing songed in unison, each slinging an arm over a peeved Wisely. "We're here to escort ya, Triclops! Courtesy of Sherry! ~, Hehe, ya get it? Triclops? Cuz you know- _there's a frickin' eye growing outta ya forehead!_"

"… _Refrain from touching me, please_…"

"Oiiiii! ~" The raven haired twin said, pointing blatantly at Allen. "You're that Cross Marian's apprentice twerp!" Hearing his Master's name reminded him of what happened in that dreadful room and he almost teared up at it.

"… My name is Allen." The white haired boy said systematically, out of habit.

The raven haired Noah blew his tongue. "Whatev's! And just to let you know, in this form I'm known as Debitto!"

The other twin- blonde with a sewn over mouth laughed giddily, hoping form foot to foot excitedly. "Ooh, Ooh! ~ Is this the part I say _myyyy_ naaame?!- _**Hiiii**_." He clasped his cast together, looking up as the light bulb on top of his head light up dimly. "Hmmmmn, let's see, hii! ~ uh… uhhhhh- _OHMIGOSH!" _He flapped his limbs wildly, hyperventilating.

"What?! What is it, Jas?! Tykki has something stuck up his rear again?!" Debitto literally screamed across of Wisely's ear, to his twin… Who was on the other side of Wisely…

'Jas' shook his head wildly, tearing over. "NOoooo! _WHAT'S MY __**NAAAAME?!**_"

"Debitto and everyone else face palmed. "JASDERO!" Wisely screamed out.

"_REEEALLY?!_ I thought my name was Larry!"

Wisely massaged his temple, feeling the aura of a migraine coming. "_Oh for the love of_- LARRY?! Why did Sherryll have to send you two…."

Chris had enough of this. "Okay! HOLD UP! … Why in the world would you think your name's Larry?" Allen rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Chris? You're not even bothering to ask who they are, and instead ask _this_?"

The twins looked at each other with glee, as if his question was so obvious. "Larry the chicken! ~"

"… Larry the chicke—_**OH MY GOD!**_" Chris howled in surprise when a friggin _chicken _landed on his head. "WHAT'S A FUCKING _**ROOSTER **_DOING HERE?!" Jasdero burst out with joy.

"_LARRY!_ ~ Hey, don't call him a rooster, he's a male chicken, hii!" Jasdero said, defending Larry's honor.

"- Wisely, hurry it up and let's go!" Debitto yelled, pointing towards the portal.

"…" Wisely turned to Allen. "Do think the offer over. Oh, and a word of advice-" His features became twisted as he looked at him and Chris. "You there, human. Be careful around this one with your loved one… Sometime in the near future- he'll kill her…"

"!"

With that- Wisely and the twins left.

….

… Chris looked back at Allen- or whoever it was. In a split second, the older teen punched him. "Who the HELL are you?!"

^*^*^*^ (Neah's p.o.v)

Twitch.

The brat really just punch me?!

'_Sorry Allen, I don't think I can promise not to hurt this one._' Allen generously entertained Neah with strings of really- '_colorful_' words. "Fine." Pouting, Neah got up, dusting himself, or rather his 'nephew's' clothes. "… I rather liked these pants on my 'nephew', but now they're all dirtied. Maybe that maid with you can fix it?"

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Who are you."

"Who does it look like? Allen-_flipping _Walker."

"You're lying. You just said nephew. Oh please don't tell me all this time Allen was Bipolar, or just some made up character in some other guys head…."

Neah chuckled. "No, I can assure you my 'nephew's' just Allen. More like I'm the one in his head."

"Huh?" Before this stranger could answer, his gold eyes faded, revealing the bright silvery blue orbs he had grown comfortable to seeing.

"…"

"…" Allen looked torn between wanting to run away, and apologize. So he just did the latter, knowing well that Chris would hunt him down if he did anyways. "I'm sorry!"

"Allen." Chris said simply, still looking at him as he vaguely spotted Sue walk up to them, albeit still keeping her distance from Allen. "… Are you Schizophrenic?"

"No." Allen sighed, and proceeded to tell Chris everything that had happened months prior to before the two met. Chris could only stand there in awe and a bit of disbelief as he learned the truth…

… This boy, named Allen… Wasn't just the dashing young Exorcist he had thought he was…

I HAD SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS CHAPPIE! And writing Jasdebi, Wisely, and Neah. Hey, I finally didn't end with a cliffhanger! :D The next chapter I have been waiting to write since what felt like forever! It features the 'debut' of one of my fave character of DGM! I'm soo excited! Next chapter will be up on Halloween kiddies, so hold on until then! Also, I'll post on my Deviant Art account more pics of Chris, Allen, as well as other characters and a Halloween themed cover for Lost and Found on the same day I post up the new chapter. (31st of this month.) This will most likely all be up on the same day too. AND! I might do a doujin (however you spell it) with Chris and everyone! I'll post up a poll on my page if you guys would like that. :D Until next time!


	6. The Unlikely Duo

**A/N;** Why hello there! :D Boooooooo- Isn't Halloween like the best day ever?! I don't care if I'm too old to wear a costume! (is 18 old?) Well, I was going to make a doujin, but only 1 person voted on the poll, so yeah. Thanks who voted though! And as promised, there's an extra Halloween special that was originally going to be the doujin, so I guess in a sense the extra is the doujin? Well, I hope this chapter is readable enough, hehe, and feel free to leave a comment. Also, from now on, the chapters will now have names to them! Why? Think of it as a building up the baby steps to the climax !

'_I have to be there for Allen, Section Chief! If not- then it really is leaving Allen to lose to the 14__TH__!_'

Reever sat back on his chair. If he just listened carefully, the blonde haired man could almost swear he could hear Johnny's laughter filling the room. His tired eyes trailed over an old tattered photo frame in his hands, eyes smiling at the thought fond memories. "… You really are an _idiot_, you know that? … I thought only old fools were the idiots…"

_Drip_.

A tear spilled from Reever's eyes. He trembled, gripping the old photo frame tighter as he shook with emotion.

…Did he do right? To let the only person he ever thought as a son go…? Or did he knowingly let Johnny go to his own demise?

^*^*^*^* (Regarding Johnny, who has left the Order in search for A.W;)

"ALL _ABOAAAARD!_"

Chu, Chu! ~

A young man made his way through the crowded terminal, marveling at the rummy old necktie hanging around his neck. He stood out amongst the crowd; his poufy blonde hair seemed so out of place amongst a sea of straight hair. Johnny Gil flustered, rubbing the worn fabric between his hands. "W-wow! It's really… All worn out! I guess that's poverty for you, huh, Section Head?"

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to be Johnny Gil?" A boisterous, authorative voice made the young _**ex-**_scientist jump in surprise, legs shaking as he looked at the two burly men in front of him.

He visibly gulped, _reeeally_ wishing that they were just going to ask him for directions, instead of extorting him of money, not that he had much anyway. He had heard Lavi complain many times about thieves, and con-artists out on the streets that loved to pick out victims like him (a.k.a Johnny).

… He never understood why the red haired Exorcist always glared at Allen when he said it. Johnny nervously smiled, adjusting his slipping spectacles. "Ah! Ye-yes?!"

"We've come from Central to accompany you as escorts."

"Please come this way." Johnny let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding, and followed the two men from Central into a cabin inside of the train. "Now then, we'd like to have you cleanse yourself, in accordance with the laws governing those that have left the Order." Johnny saw one of them take out a small vial with some kind of red liquid inside. His stomach felt like it dropped to his feet at the sight of it, and knew that somehow that seemingly _'harmless'_ liquid was even worse than the Supervisor's stupid Komuvitan D.

"… Cle-_cleanse_? Like a colon cleanse?" Johnny said, red-faced.

"…. No? As soon as you drink this, the cleansing will be done." The Central man with the neatly parted black moustache handed it to him.

"? Uhm and this is…?"

"It's medicine that will erase all of your memories of the Order."

…..

"… A-all…?"

_[-Johnny blushed fervently as he stood in front of Cash, casting his gaze downwards as his best friend's sister helped him adjust the raggedy old necktie Reever gave him._

"_Johnny." Cash smiled back down at him. "No matter what happens, believe in Allen Walker until the end, ya hear? … I know my big bro would've said the same."_

_Tears welled up behind Johnny's glasses, giving her the biggest grin he had as he shook his head. "No matter what, I'll make sure Allen will never be alone, ever again! I- __**I'LL REALLY MISS YOU GUYS!**__" Reever grudgingly gave him a one armed hug, and screeched with denial when Johnny pointed out the wet trails on his cheeks.-]- End of Flashback._

_No…._

'…_Everyone! Reever, Cash, Lenalee, Lavi- Does that mean even __**you**__, Boss Komui?! Taking this will make me forget about all of you? All the fun times and memories we've all made- together as a family…!' … _The ex-scientist could feel a cold sweat coming in.

He couldn't do it.

But if he didn't take the damn drink, he'd _never_ get to see Allen again…

From across him- the black haired man watched with shrewd eyes. '_He's thinking. Thinking will do him no good in this situation…_'

Without alerting Johnny's attention, he made signal to the other Central Escort, who closed the door behind him quietly. "Now Mr. Gil- there's no need for concern, I assure you. Once you awake you'll be in a… _SAFE_ place, having forgotten all about the Order. And from there, we will return you to your home."

…Johnny could feel his heart thumping loudly under his vest as he eyed the seemingly 'innocent' looking liquid. '_As expected, Section Head… It's never green or blue_.'

Johnny had learned countless times from Reever to avoid any suspicious liquids that were black or red at the lab. Usually, those two colors were associated with something real nasty that Boss Komui would make during his _'experiments'. _And now here was a couple of chums he's never met telling him to drink a _**red**_ liquid. HA! **DID THEY THINK HE WAS **_**STUPID?!**_

… But he was stalling, and it had been far too long that they might've started to suspect him. And he knew well from Allen's case that when Central had the faintest suspicion… It would be _**HELL**_.

He sighed deeply, thinking of every possible excuse as to _**not**_ drink it. '… _it's gonna be real horrible to drink, huh…?_' He shook his head, hating how sweat fogged his glasses around the rims. '_If this thing makes you forget about the Order, then it most likely means that I will forget about Allen. If so, then I'm in a whole 'lotta trouble!_'

"Well, _**hurry up and drink it**_**.**" Just as he thought- they _were _getting suspicious.

"! E-hehe!?" Johnny looked at the two Central men, and made his final decision.

'_NO WAY AM I GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN! ~'_

The two didn't even have time to react when Johnny suddenly reached into a hidden pocket inside his coat and took out a small black ball, slamming it against the floor. "_**I'M VERY SORRY!**_"

"_?!"_

_**BOOM!**_

Instinctively, they both covered their faces, thinking it was some sort of tear gas. "Gah! What the hell?! A smoke screen?!" The closest one to Johnny coughed.

"N-no…" The other one quipped in with a rasp. "The bastard- THIS IS _**KNOCKOUT**_ GAS!" They soon fell asleep, allowing Johnny time to make his escape. There was a reason why he was a scientist in the Order, after all!

That knockout gas was one of his own inventions. A potent gas that makes you fall asleep within 3 seconds of inhalation; he had used it numerous times on Reever whenever the Section Head went on his infamous '_NO-SLEEP MODE SPREE_'. Luckily, Johnny had sneaked it by Central along with a gas mask, and various other things.

…. Unfortunately though- he didn't account for the possibility he would have had to use it in a small space like this. With all the windows in the train cabin closed, the thick black smoke didn't let him see anything. Scrambling on the floor, Johnny desperately tried to escape. "Ah- The door! The door!" In a panic, he flailed his hands in front of him trying to feel his way out. "Crap! Gah! Everything's **OK**- _CALM DOWN SELF, __**CAAAALM DOOOOWN!**_"

…

Great- now he was hyperventilating. And it had been three years since his last asthma attack! He only hoped it didn't decide to come back. His lips curled into a big smile when he felt the cool metallic knob of a door. "_YES_SS! _**THE DOOR**_! _**I'll get off the train and make a run for it before it leaves!**_"

No sooner did he say that, that he heard a low mutter, and the cabin coat door open…

"_**Binding Wing…"**_

"**!"**

Spells bounded around his body, making him fall… _Hard_. "_Ouch!_"

He looked back, and his eyes widened at the sight of shadowy figures coming in the room. "_H-holy!- THESE PEOPLE ARE __**CROW!?**__" _Behind him- the two men got up.

"… _**This is unmistakably traitorous behavior, Johnny Gil**_." They loomed over him, dragging the poor boy back against the wall with a thud. "Our destination has changed." Johnny struggled against the bindings, but to no use, and his body felt heavy as his mask slipped away. "Johnny Gil- _**YOU ARE HEADED FOR PRISON.**_"

"! N-Nooo…"

He wasn't going to cry! Shutting his eyes tight, he forced down the hot tears. Allen was out there- _somewhere_ -ALL ALONE. He wasn't going to give up before even starting his search for him! Allen needed his help! He needs someone who believes in him! That maybe the only thing they might have against the 14th.

… but he couldn't lie to himself… right now- there was no way he was getting out of this.

…..

_It was as if God heard his prayer._

In a split second- a foot was shoved on one of the men, sending him reeling back as glass broke from the window.

… A swift figure swung in, heavy leather clad boots with steel rimmed front almost crushed the poor guys face in as the he took down the other one in a blur. Johnny, who had no idea at this point on what to do, only watched the scene blankly, his mind still trying to promise it.

Of course, had an Exorcist been in his place, they would've already taken on the defense in case the savior ended up being some kind of psychopath… Or Noah. But they're pretty close.

It wasn't until Johnny spotted the familiar coat, did he realize the 'savior' was wearing an Order uniform he designed. Not that his heart calmed down just because of it…

A tall figure grasped one of the Central's men by the collar of their shirt, and Johnny realized just how familiar this figure seemed. Long, shiny raven straight hair, what looked like a covered sword in his hand, menacing '_I'll fucking __**KILL**__ you' _aura…. The figure left the room, and immediately terrified screaming was heard just outside.

… Johnny sweat dropped.

"?" The bindings around him fell limp to the floor. Deciding to face the newcomer, the blonde peered through the completely destroyed door, meekly speaking. "… Its kanda- right? Yu Kanda?"

… Cold, onyx eyes peered back.

~/^*^*^*^*^*\~

Kanda boorishly glanced at the scientist- more like ex-scientist as he swung Mugen casually over his shoulder. The Japanese hardly ever saw the frail teen whenever he went down to the Science Division, except the brief moments the boy had to measure him for a new uniform whenever his current one was destroyed. Other than that, Kanda never really payed any mind. He seemed weak as much as he looked it. Though he did recall seeing his poufy hair when he was at the North American Branch- but then again, he wasn't exactly right in the head at that time.

"_OI."_ Kanda awkwardly tried to greet him, but with the scary face he had on, Johnny couldn't help but feel a little threatened… And creeped out… "I heard the news from Marie. You know where that Moyashi is?"

"Eh?" He couldn't recall anyone who went by the name 'Moyashi'. If his memory was right- didn't that mean '_Beansprout'_? "Umm, and that would be…?"

"_**WELL HOW ABOUT IT?!**_" Kanda's mood soured quickly, his normally thin patience- getting thin.

"Eeek!" Johnny shook in fear. "_I- I d-d-don't know! I'm so s-sorry!_" Waves of evil rolled of the Japanese, and Johnny could almost swear they threatened to burn him. "B-but I do have a plan for finding Allen! About that Beansprout person- then I have no idea…."

"….." Kanda didn't even know what to say as he glared at Johnny incredulously. "… Really. A plan?"

"Ehh? Uh, yeah!" Leaning to the side, he momentarily feared that the beat up men were dying or something at the horrible sounds of pained groans. "But before that, t-these people _are_ still alive, right? It doesn't look like they're breathing…"

Kanda looked away with a proud smirk. "Che! _RELAX_. You can never be too sure with Crow, so I've beaten them to a bloody pulp."

"By the way, _**NOW YOU'RE OFFICIALLY A FUGITIVE FROM THE ORDER AS WELL, KANDA... **_Err, why do you look so happy..?"

"Che! Could give less about that damn Order." Johnny shook his head at this, still checking on the poor beat up men just in case they were internally bleeding or something. "Where there's even just one Crow, a bunch will follow. It's not safe here."

"Ouch, yeah, you're definitely feeling _that_ tomorrow!" The blonde exclaimed as he saw a really nasty bruise on one of the men's nose.

"I'm going with you-"

"- But Kanda, don't take it the wrong way, but why' ja come here-" Johnny trailed off when he felt him lean in against his ear, causing the tiny hairs on the nape of his neck to stand.

"_**- I'M SAYING I'M GOING TO BE ESCORTING YOU UNTIL WE GET TO WHERE THE BEANSPROUT IS…**_"

Johnny shivered. '_GAAAAH- __**TOO CLOSE!**_'

^8^*^*^8^

A beer keg was violently slammed against a table. Vein marks popped on Kanda's cheek as he tried to control his anger, to no avail. "Tch!"

He'd never have imagined it..

… **NEVER**.

All his life, Kanda never once had been the type to be swayed by looks- hell, he'd never even _looked_ Lenalee straight in the eye, or any other girl, or just person in general in a romantic, or sexual way! So to be _here,_ out of all places… Was just ridiculous! His mood only worsened when more of those annoying women in bunny outfits curled around him, gushing like fucking maniacs.

"Oi, boy… _**WHY DOES YOUR WAY OF FINDING THAT BEANSPROUT INVOLVE A TOUR OF THE RED LIGHT DISTRICT!?**_" A girl clad in a skimpy bunny outfit giggled, muttering to her friend about how cute the oriental man looked like when he yelled.

"_**Welcome to the Rabbit's Bottom! ~"**_

Johnny didn't even seem to mind the girl's all gravitating around them (well, mostly on Kanda), but he merely smiled politely as he talked to one of them next to him, showing her a picture. "Miss, have you seen this guy?"

"Kyaaaan! ~" The bunny girl gushed with joy, holding the picture closer. "What a cute boy! Ohmigosh- he's like _sooo_ couture! But- I don't think I've seen him before, love! ~"

At this, Johnny became crestfallen, not being able to stop the disappointed frown on his face. "… Really? Not at _all_?"

… Beside him, hordes of girl's pressed their faces near an irked Kanda, gushing about how pretty and dreamy he was. Kanda subconsciously grasped for Mugen, ready to rip those annoying girl's head to shreds at any moment.

"- No, I definitely would've remembered if a boy like _that_ came to the store! ~Oh- yes, another beer please! ~"

Johnny sighed, collecting the giant stacks of paper from the table sadly. "… This place was no good either! Kanda!" At the sound of his name, he snapped his head towards Johnny's direction, brow twitching when the girls started touching his hair. He didn't say anything when Johnny announced they were going to check out the next place, dragging him out of the store by the wrist. He was relieved to leave, hearing those stupid girls whine about how he was leaving already made him want to go back in there and start chopping them up, but stopped himself.

^*^*^*^*^*^* (Day 23 of the search for A.W;)

It seemed as if this was going to be a normal occurrence for the two. Like they have been doing for the past twenty three days; Kanda and Johnny were sitting in a bar. While Kanda seemed to be sort of fine, Johnny on the other hand was _tootally_ plastered, since the frail boy said it would be rude to go in the stores without buying something… But what else could they buy at a bar?

Which left them in this scene; Kanda getting hit on by a drunken idiot, mistaking him for a '_her_', thus getting a bloody nose, and ruined pride... Not to mention a possible concussion and a few missing teeth. He looked at the blonde boy, frowning at the alcohol induced blush on his face.

"Heeey- the 23rd place was no good either, huh?! Meh- there's plenty of more of Allen's stack of bills, so don't worry! ~"

"_**Plenty moooore?! JUST HOW MUCH DEBT DID THAT BEASNPROUT HAVE?!"**_

"_**Well-" **_Johnny hiccupped. _**"More like General Cross, you mean!" **_he flipped through the giant file. "If, err- _Allen_ were to battle against the 14th, he'd try to find out more about his opponent first. The trail leads to General Cross, who was an ally of the 14th. But the General's vanished. Poof! _**GONE!**_ So in other words… These debt notices are the only records left of the General." Johnny nervously smiled at the angry, incredulous look he received from the latter.

"… You're saying that he remembers all the places the debt notices came from…?"

"Uh..." Johnny inched away from him a bit, holding the papers closer to his face as if that would hide him away from the scary Japanese. '_What's wrong with him?_' "I think he even remembers the amount of debt owed to each one!"

"Hn!" Kanda rested his head against his knuckles, peering at the blonde indifferently. He seemed to know a lot about Cross, and Kanda couldn't help but to ask how. "I thought the General's disappearance was a secret to everyone except Exorcists and Top Admins…?"

"Ah! ~" Johnny rubbed the side of his head bashfully.

Kanda smiled slyly, looking away as he closed his eyes. "Reever, huh?"

"Yeah..." Johnny admitted. "B-but keep it a secret from the order! If this gets found out, The Division Head-!"

"- Shut up. I won't say anything."

With a new wave of determination, Johnny clenched his fists up in the air. "The Section Head, Jiji, and everyone else were rooting for me! _**I HAVE TO GET WHERE ALLEN IS!**_" He swiftly got up, and almost fell as he tried to walk out with his wobbly, drunken state. Kanda only watched with half hidden amusement as the idiot kept tripping. "_**LET'S GO, Kanda! Next up is 'The Pantheress' Shangri-La'!**_"

Kanda sweat dropped. '_He's totally plastered…_' "What a strange guy…" Johnny looked back with a silly grin. "Wanting to go where such a troublesome guy is…"

"Huh?" Kanda's remark caught him off guard.

"Haven't you got everything to lose?"

The silly grin returned back as Johnny turned to face Kanda. "I… Can only think in the absolute simplest terms!" Doing a dramatic pose, Johnny walked towards the raven haired Exorcist, a hand over his heart as he exclaimed happily. Kanda's eyes widened at the faint ghost of Alma next to Johnny, the same stupid grin on their faces. "_**IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS!**_"

"…"

Johnny turned away from him, unaware of the dazed look Kanda had towards his direction. A faint red brushed past his cheeks, and Kanda blocked his face with a hand. "As for Kanda… Why does the Order- or rather, why are you helping _me_?"

… The two walked out of the bar.

"If they find out… it'll be pretty bad for you, won't it? Kanda? … It just doesn't make any sense… Don't you hate Allen?" because he was still looking at the Japanese, Johnny didn't notice he was about to bump into someone. The chubby woman with a bear mask clutched tight unto him, jumping up high into the air with almost seemingly inhuman strength. "Wha-"

… Of course, not odd for an Akuma.

'_**ACTIVATE!'**_

"_**AHHHHH!" **_Johnny screamed helplessly in the hands of the Akuma, who's once adorable bear head was now a mutilated version of a bear with multiple rows of shark teeth sprouting from its unhinged mouth and ears. It craned Johnny's neck, trying to take a bite out of his head.

Mugen flew towards the Akuma, impaling its mouth against the cold, cobblestone walls of a nearby building just as it let go of Johnny. When it opened its eyes Kanda dug Mugen deeper into it, causing the wall to crack deeper with the force of the oversized Akuma sinking in deeper.

A deep cackling arose from the Akuma, rising regardless of Mugen's mutilation of its body. "**KANDA YUUUU, ISS IT? IT'S KANDA YU!**" Johnny grasped the floor for his fallen glasses. "**WHAT A STUPID FOOL, TO HAVE COME BACK!**" He managed to find it, and watched as Kanda continued to dig his innocence deeper. "**THAT LITTLE BIT OF LIFE-LIFE YOU HAVE LEFT- YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST SPENT IT IN PEACE…**" Kanda's eyes shone wildly, like a predator on its prey as he continued to split the Akuma in half. "**THE ORDER HAS NO CHANCE OF WINNING! AKUMA ARE QUICKLY. BEING. BORN EVEN. **_**NOW**_**. QUICKLY. QUICKLY, QUICKLY. QUICKLY. **_**QUICKLY. QUICKLY. QUICKLY. QUICKLY-**_" Kanda had enough. With a quick shove, he tore through it completely. It screamed in pain. "-_**YOU'VE CHOSEN HELL, YOU FOOL!**_"

It exploded.

Taken aback, Johnny got up, looking at Kanda with raised brows. "Really Kanda… _WHY?_"

The latter didn't even say anything for a while, as Johnny just continued to ask him again. Mugen dripped with blood, and at last- Kanda spoke. "… I was the one that awakened him into Neah…"

"!" Johnny refused it. "You mean what happened at the North American Branch…?"

"So you were there…"

"That wasn't your fault! It wasn't! The Earl was using Akuma to make you-"

"- I didn't care what happened to the Order." Johnny stopped talking. "So during the mission in Paris, when I caught a glimpse of that guy's Noah transformation, I just _**ignored it. Without even reporting it to Komui… **_I. Just. Let. It. Be. Because I hated the Order even more than the Noah and Akuma." Johnny didn't seem to comprehend as his face twisted with distraught. Kanda looked back- surprising him with a smile. "But now… _This regret simply won't let me die peacefully_." Grabbing Johnny's bag, Kanda walked away, heading up a stairs that lead to another level of the street. "… Let's go. This smoke is poisonous."

_I looked down… My face felt hot, and I knew at any moment I was going to burst out in tears._

I was about to say sorry… And then I stopped myself. Watching Kanda go up the stairs- I realized just how wrong I was about him. All those insults, the threats, the bashing… I get it now.

… I really do…

…

_Thank you._

… That's what I should've said at that moment. _Thank. YOU._

I had to let him know, before I'd never get the chance to. My lips trembled, as I tried to choke back a stupid sob that I promised I'd never do again. _Quick- before Kanda's out of sight!_ "T-Thank!-"

…

….

…. _KANDA CAME BACK FOR ALLEN'S SAKE._

**A/N; AM I LIKE THE ONLY ONE WHO SOBBED AT THIS CHAPTER IN THE MANGA?! **Like, heart wrenching sob? I literally cried for hours, thinking about how beautiful Hoshino made this chapter, while ignoring all the scantily clad hoes, and the Red Light District. (Yes, I know I'm probably the only person who frowns upon that.) A lot of ppl say that Johnny's not relevant to the story, and why was he put in Hoshino's chapter, as well as Kanda. Now, I dunno about you guys, but I wasn't like '_wtf?_' when she made Kanda help Johnny, or Johnny going out to search for Allen. It just feels sooo- _right. _I know the two are unlikely to be friends, or that their strange alliance is just, well- strange, but I would've felt so weird had it been Lenalee and Kanda. I actually like Johnny, even though he's not shown much and he's not an Exorcist. That makes him even cooler. Allen and Johnny's friendship is weird, yet interesting; although they don't see each other often, in Hoshino's filler in chapter/ panels when he's at the Order, they're seen chatting together a lot. In The chapters before Allen's death, Johnny was really involved in Allen's daily Order happenings, and it makes perfect sense that he was the one who decided to go out, throw everything away in search for his friend. Johnny admires Allen sooo much. Thanks to Allen, Johnny's grown so much as a person even if Allen doesn't even realize it. Sure, Lenalee and Allen are close, but I feel like it's changed ever since the Ark Fiasco. Maybe once upon a time he had a crush on her? But I bet'cha all the LenaleexAllen fans felt pretty bummed when he left just saying (Literally) _'Lenalee, I love you- but you're not special. I love everyone else in the Order too.' _harsh! I'd be so depressed had that happened to me….

And to point out something that's been really bothering me; _**WHERE THE FUDGE'S LAVI?!**_

_**SERIOUSLY! HE'S BEEN MISSING M.I.A FOR LIKE 9 OR MAYBE MORE CHAPTERS! SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE HIM ALREADY!**_

Well, hope ya guys enjoyed this chapter! And I want to thank every single person who review, follow, and favorited this story! Thank you sooo much! And I want to thank the person who left me that really pretty comment on my Deviant Art on Lost and Found's Christopher Welt's picture I posted up there! Thanks a bunch, and now as I promised (Reader; 'Wait there's _moooore__?!_'); HERE'S THE HALLOWEEN EXTRA! Oh and remember, this extra doesn't affect the 'L&F' story in anyway, so it's just for the sake of Halloween.

/~^~^~^~^~6^*^*6*^*^*6*^*^*6~^~^~^~^~/

"_-That's why I don't like that Welt's guy, my darling 'nephew'!"_ The Noah of Music yelled as he cradled Allen in his arms. "He is obnoxious, flashy, a rich snob, womanizer-"

Allen rolled his eyes. "- I seriously doubt the last part…"

"Don't you see!? He's changed you!" Neah exclaimed wildly. "Ever since you've met him, you've gone back to that whole 'formal talk' crap! And now you're sarcastic! You've never been like that! He's a bad influence, and I don't want him around you."

Allen almost couldn't believe it. Was Neah being…? _PROTECTIVE?!_ In a motherly way?! "… I can take care of myself now, Neah."

"ASFFDHGFH-_** 'I TAKE CARE OF MYSELF NOW!?' **_TOO PROPER! Say '_I'm a fucking man, I ain't your bitch_'! That's better! Lose the formality and bring the _**CASUAL!**_" Neah grinned, letting go of him while dramatically shaking his fist up in the air. Shaking his head, Allen pushed Neah off the edge of the throne with his elbow… So what if seeing Neah made him temporarily immobile- didn't mean he couldn't attempt to beat up the crazed Noah. "_OW_- THAT HURT!"

"Neah, I will never understand you…" The white haired boy quipped quietly as Neah stood up. "Even though Chris has his moments in which I want to just strangle him for showing off his wealth so shamelessly, he has good intentions! He helped that young girl back in that town where we saw Wisely, remember? He even gave her money son she could leave the town and the bad memories. I think that's heroic, and I admire that. I really was starting to think that all he cared about was himself and his wealth- But… I understand what you mean when my way of speaking changed once I met Christopher…"

….

Neah blinked. "Christopher? Who's him?"

"… _CHRIS_, Neah… "

"….. I knew that." Neah quipped in quickly. "Hey- Allen?"

Sigh. "What is it now, Neah? You sort of interrupted me and changed the subject."

"Humph! ~ Well! With that attitude, never mind!"

"…"

Neah huffed, trying to say his point one more time. "…. Allen, my boy…Do tell me exactly _why _you decided to agree on helping Chris. I mean- I know you have a Martyr-Complex and all-" Allen glared at him. "- but why exactly did you agree to help him?"

….

Allen smiled weakly at that.

**Why?**

…

"…**..**Why would anyone want to help with a request like that…?"

"Why wouldn't I?_" _The white haired Exorcist countered back_. "If it had been __**your**__ brother- wouldn't you __**too**__?"_

"…" The Noah hadn't expected an answer like that back. "… I guess then- yeah. Had it been Mana- I would've done anything to find him and make sure he's safe. Even have killed too… But you don't have a family Allen, so you wouldn't understand." Allen shook his head.

"On the contrary- the Order has become _my_ family. Like you, I would do _**anything**_ for them to ensure their safety and happiness, that's one thing you and I have in common… And that's precisely what Chris wants. That's why I need to help him find his brother. Because I understand, and so do you…" He smiled, making Neah pout.

"'_nephew_', you're too adorable when you're giving mushy speeches about the power of love…."

"? Umm, _okaaay_…?" Allen leaned back against the chained throne uncomfortably. "Anyways, maybe it's because I don't know Chris that, well, my speech has reverted back to how I previously talked before joining the Black Order."

Neah quipped in. "You mean _Mana's_ way of speech…"

… Allen's small smile faltered a bit. "Y-yeah… Right…"

With a sigh, Neah ruffled Allen's hair. "Fine… While I'm still totally against the bloke- I guess Chris can't be all _**that**_ bad…." Hearing the Noah not talk badly about Chris for once made Allen smile.

"Just give it some time. I think you two don't like each other simply because there's not that much you know. People do fear the unknown, after all."

Grudgingly, Neah agreed.

^*^*^*^*^ (_**Later on that day…**_)

"_**CHRIS**_- don't be ridiculous, now_….." _Allen muttered with a frown, watching the brunette stalk across the street. "There's absolutely _**NO **_such thing as monsters, or ghouls, or witches… All of that is just made up stories to get little children to behave, and not be out so late at night! Therefore, you're acting like a child, Chris… And it kind of worries me…!"

Chris ignored him, raising the lantern up to his face as he peered cautiously into the dark, empty Alleyway. "Me? _You're_ the ridiculous one, Allen! Suggesting we'd get to the Inn faster by taking a shortcut through the Alleyway…. _**THAT'S WHERE SHIT HAPPENS, MAN!**_ Haven't you heard all the stories of people's souls being snatched at the brim of night by Grim Reapers, or that faceless chick that dismembers men?! Or even that really creepy one with the little ghost children that eat people-!"

"- _STORIES, Chris! Stories! __**NOT. **__**REAL!**_" Allen yelled back, not understanding why he was shaking him by the shoulder. "Besides, they could easily have been mistaken for Akuma. Remember how you called that Level three an angel?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and my maids and servants called them monsters, but they're real. What's to say monsters, ghouls, and witches aren't real too?!"

Allen had enough. Without another word, he locked elbows with Chris, and dragged the screeching boy in the Alleyway. "Nuoooooo- WE'RE GONNA _**DIIIIE!**_"

"- Not to be offensive and all, but _**SHUT UP**_!"

Chris only screamed louder, briefly wondering how the neighbor's weren't chasing them down with pitch forks by now with all the noise they were making. But then again, today _was _All Hollow's Day, and most of the native's children were out and about the streets, dressed up as the little monsters they truly were. So far, neither Chris nor Allen had seen any children out…

Which was weird. Considering they get free candy tonight.

Glaring at Allen briefly for dragging him through the long, creepy Alleyway, he kept an eye out for anything weird that might pop out. "…. I hate Alleyways…"

Allen gave him a strange look at the misplaced comment, but disregarded it, already used to the older teen's strange personality and comments. "You only hate them because you associate them with fear; the unknown things that you believe are lurking through its shadows. But see? Were already almost at the end of it. Past that corner is the other side of town, and we're almost to the Inn. Then once you get inside, you'll realize how silly you were being…." Allen gave him an encouraging smile. "There's nothing to be afraid off, Chris! Even though monsters and the supernatural might sound really scary, how often do you hear stories happen to close relatives?"

Allen was right. Out of all the creepy stories he had heard, none of them had been about a sibling or close relative that died a horrible death. It was always the same; 'A friend of a friend that I know', 'the old woman/ man down the edge of town', or the 'I knew this person once'… None of them had actually been important… Chris stopped walking, causing Allen to look at him with raised brows. "Chris?"

"Nah, who am I kidding?! They're real as fuck! Allen, bad shit happens to blokes like you who don't believe!" Chris said.

"…"

Whatever. Allen wasn't even going to try and prove his point anymore… Even as a child, Allen never really got spooked by ghost stories or such… He was more afraid of Cross's Alcohol driven mood swings than a stupid old apparition. And his debts. All those debs scared him more than any monster or ghost tale…

Which was why he couldn't understand why Chris was so spooked about being out so late on any ordinary night like this.

Chris on the other hand, couldn't understand why Allen seemed so calm. Looking at the boy directly, he stopped, causing the both of them to halt to a stop since the white haired boy was dragging him. "… Did you have like, some crappy childhood or something?"

"What?"

"I know you're not normal, but did your parents drop you on the head when you were young?"

Allen glared. "… _I'm an __**ORPHAN**_…"

"Why aren't you fazed about today?!"

"Because it's just like any ordinary day, Chris…"

Chris scoffed, shoving Allen's elbow off his. "Look, I gotta _reeeally_ bad feeling about this. We can just head on back, and pretend like we never saw this Alleyway-"

"- Oh my gosh- _**ARE YOU AFRAID OF THE DARK, CHRIS!?**_ Is that why?" Chris growled.

"Fuck no! I just have a bad feeling- like we're walking into something we're not supposed to, okay?!" Allen burst out into laughter as the brunette merely fumed to himself.

"T-that's just-" The sound of something knocking down a garbage can made both of the teen's eyes widen in surprise. "-silly…?"

…

…..

Crash!

Allen wasn't laughing anymore. Quietly he moved closer towards the shadows, signaling for Chris to do the same. "It could be a rat." The white haired Exorcist tried to explain the noise, but when they both heard a deafening rumbling, groan- just a '_rat_' seemed unlikely.

Chris's eyes narrowed, that weird feeling of something bad about to happen making his throat burn. "That's a mighty '_squeak_' for just a '_rat_', don't' cha think?" He whispered quietly. The moan seemed louder now, and Allen could sense it was just around the corner…

… He sprinted forward, kicking hard as he saw the shadow almost turn the corner they were hiding behind, and reach them.

"?"

…But there was nothing. Even though he clearly saw the person's shadow, and heard its footsteps approaching, there was nobody around the corner. After a few more minutes, Allen decided that it was just a coincidence, and the two continued their way, reaching the other side of town. It seemed that as soon as Chris left the dark Alleyway, he felt a bit better, but the sickening feeling of something bad about to happen didn't fade in the slightest. As they reached the Inn, Chris looked over at Allen, who was reaching into his pockets to take out their key.

"Don't' cha think that was a bit, I dunno- _**weird**_?" He commented, catching Allen and the Inn Keepers attention. "I told you there was something weird about that Alleyway!"

Rolling his eyes, Allen just smiled at the old Inn Keeper. "Good evening, sir."

The old man's frail, long white hair shook as he coughed out a laugh. With a yellowed grin, he took something out from under the counter and hid it in his hands. Allen watched the old man wearily; the thought of him being a Broker crossed his mind, but relaxed when the old man opened his hands to reveal a shiny black cross with pearls. "_**You lads crossed the old Blood Witch Alleyway, didn't you…**_"

Allen and Chris both looked at each other.

"The old Blood Witch Alleyway…" The old man continued, coughing terribly as he set the Cross gently on the counter top. "Is a terrible thing to cross through, young lads. _Ya shouldn't have done so._"

'_Damn, I knew it!_' Chris thought in a panic, sending Allen a glare as he spoke to the Inn Keeper. "How' ja know we went through an Alleyway?" At this, the Inn Keeper laughed, banging his scaly old hands on the table as if he had just been told the world's funniest joke.

"Well! For one thing- you said it just a few minutes ago to your friend!" Allen shook his head at the obvious answer. "And for another- anyone who ever crosses that Alleyway always sees or hears something- _**evil**_."

"Well, I wouldn't say '_evil_', sir, but we did hear a strange moaning noise and footsteps as well as a shadow. But when I turned the corner to attack- there was no one there."

The Inn Keeper shook his head. "_**Of course there wouldn't…**_" The old man muttered darkly under his breath, confusing the two teens in front of him. "No one's ever there…"

Allen voiced out first. "Sir, what do you mean no one's ever there?"

Looking up at the two teens, the old man sighed. "… You two definitely are outsiders. Ever heard the tale of 'The Bloody Witch?'"

Chris froze. "T-the what now?" Allen gave him an incredulous look.

"When I was around you lads age, there used to be an old homeless woman who used to live in that very same Alleyway you two crossed as a shortcut… She was a mean old lady- at least that's what everyone said of her, and the locals wanted more than anything to kick her out of the town…."

['_The slam of a cane against a creaky oak floor startled the Townspeople into being quiet. Nearby, a young woman looked towards the source with pleading eyes. _

"_Daddy!" Her soft voice rang about the Town Hall, shaking her father's coat by the arm hem. "Please! Think it over, Daddy!"_

_Around the room, murmur arose. "How dare she go against the Governor!?"_

"_Governor, how can you allow such rebellion from your child!?"_

"_**SHE'S FRIENDS WITH THE OLD WITCH- I'VE SEEN IT WITH MY OWN EYES! ~**__" The room filled with people gasping. The Governor's eyes widened, shaking as he looked at his kin._

"_**SYRAH!**__" He bellowed, stomping closer to his daughter. "Is this true, daughter…? Are you friends with that __**WITCH?!**__" Syrah let out a scream of pain when her father grabbed her by her braided ponytail. _

"_**D-DADDY!**__"_

_The man who spoke up pointed a gloved hand to her, brows burrowed with hate as he described what he saw. "She goes and gives food to the Witch! Almost every day! She even sits down with her and talks to her! She's her accomplice!"_

"_**WOULD YOU ALL LISTEN TO YOURSELVES!**__" Syrah yelled out suddenly, interrupting the man. The Towns People stepped back away from her out of fear as she glared holes at each one of them. "What has that old poor woman ever done to any one of you, eh!? ABSOLUTELY __**NOTHING**__! AND HERE ARE ALL OF YOU PLANNING TO RUN HER OFF JUST BECAUSE YOU ALL BELIEVE SHE IS A 'WITCH'! We're not in the Dark Ages anymore, people- just because she is old and not very sociable, you all are ready to just turn your backs on her, call her a Witch, and force her out of Town, and ya don't even know her name! Unbelievable- YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" Syrah turned to her father. "Especially you, Daddy! Grandpapa Ezkiel taught you better than that! He taught you just as me to not judge one by how they appeared or act, and that calling someone name's is wrong- I can't believe you forgot all about that, Daddy! ~" Tears flowed freely from her eyes, as she made her way through the crowd. The Governor- her father –struggled to stop her with his cane, but she just kicked it away._

"_**WHERE ARE YOU GOING, DAUGHTER!?**__"_

_Syrah didn't even look back as stormed to the front door. "I'm going to go to do the only thing that's right that none of you will ever do! I'm gonna protect that old poor woman! ~ She's been so nice to me, and she's a good person, and definitely not a Witch!"_

_Her father's cheeks reddened with fury. "Don't' you dare help that wench, Syrah! __**GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**__"_

"_**SHE'S NOT A WENCH, DADDY- HER NAME'S BARBARA, BUT OF COURSE NONE OF YOU EVER BOTHERED TO KNOW IT!**__" Syrah burst through the doors and out of sight. After a few seconds, a tall dark figure emerged from the corner of the Town Hall, seemingly out of nowhere. The Town's People gasped as the realized the man must have been there the whole time. Greedy, neon green eyes scanned across the room with a Cheshire cat's grin on his blackened lips._

_Mickchelow Black. He was feared by all in the Town. Rumors circled around this strange man- an avid necrophiliac, 'Grave Dancer', Drug Addict, Grave robber… I was said that he was the most handsome noble man in Town not too long ago, but for some reason, he became__** this. **__And he reeked of rotting corpses, not a surprise since he's been said to have been seen down at the Cemetery doing… things. Wherever Mickchelow was; it seemed that the stench of death followed. The foul smell filled the room, and many wrinkled their noses in disgust as he walked up to the Governor. With a nasty smile, he flashed the stoic Governor a yellowed toothy, cavity filled grin, tipping his soiled, raggedy maroon top hat with a mock bow… Hand clad over his heart. "… Ello, Governor!" _

"_Mickchelow Black… What the hell are you doing here stinking up the whole Town?"_

_The strange man let out a wheezy laugh tracing his worn down shoes against the Governor's cane. "Oi- is this hostility I hear? Why Governor- if it wasn't for me, you're darling Syrah wouldn't have survived that incurable illness, me Governor! ~"_

"_Your help wasn't asked for! You broke into my home, and slipped something in my daughter's tea! I can arrest you for that, you know." _

"_Ah, ah, ah- but she got better! And mighty good looking too…"_

"_**MICKCHELOW!**__ What are you here for?!"_

_Said man eyed the Governor slyly, as he turned to face the crowd with open arms. "Towns People! Oh, how long has it been since we've last all gathered like this, together! __**I REJOICE FOR MOMENTS LIKE THESE**__!"_

"_**YOU SHOULD REJOICE IN WHEN YOU'LL FINALLY TAKE A BATH!"**__ Someone yelled, causing the younger adults- adolescents -to stifle a giggle._

_Mickchelow only grinned larger at this. "A little raven told me that you're all planning to run out that old hag who lives up in the Alleyway… It true?"_

"_None of your business, stinky man!"_

"_Oooh, such sharp words- they cut through my soul! ~ Hehe, I'm here to warn all of ya, ya see!? Take out the old hag…" Mickchelow jumped up to a nearby chair, startling them. "And you bring about untold horrors in this Town ya ain't __**never **__seen before…." He smiled, getting off the chair. "Governor…" Said man looked at him as he left. "Might wanna bet on ya daughter's soul, now. Hurry- before someone else gets it first! Hehe! ~"_

"_**WAIT!**__ Do you mean the Witch?"_

_Mickchelow stopped, and suddenly burst out in an eerie cackle, laughing with glee as he spun to face him again. "Oooh, silly youuu! ~" A shadow passed over his eyes as he once again gave the Governor a mock bow. "__**I MEANT ME….**__"_

_Syrah's chest heaved rapidly. Her muddy shoes sinked with each sprint she took as she neared Witches 'home'. "__**BARBARA!"**__ Looking around frantically, she spotted a small hunched back woman against the floor, staring into nothingness. Smiling in relief, Syrah sat down in front of her, holding the woman's cheeks up. "Oh, Barbara- __**SOMETHING HORRIBLE'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN TO YOU..!**__"_

_The old 'Witch' crackled a smile, cloudy cataract filled eyes didn't allow her to see anything, but she knew it was the ever so sweet Governor's daughter. "Why Syrah- Ain't something horrible always happening to little ol' me?" Searching her disturbingly serene features, Syrah's tears started to fall, as she choked back her sobs._

"_Oh Barbara- They're all fools, I tell you! They really believe you're a Witch!" She hugged the old woman tighter. "They've all gathered at the Town Hall, and are set on running you out of Town!"_

"_Oh Syrah- when haven't they."_

"_But the way they wanna do it is j-just- __**AWFUL! THEY WANT TO BURN YOU ALIVE! A-AND AFTER THEY DO THAT, THEY'LL SPILL YOUR AHSES OUT OF TOWN!**__" Her sobbing worsened now as Barbara patted her cheek softly._

"_Chin up." At this, Syrah frowned, confused at how the woman could be so calm after such a terrible thing. "Ain't a thing be done about it. I ain't gonna leave and run' er away just cuz I ain't liked here. If they want to get rid o' me, then they're the ones who gonna go to hell, not me."_

"_B-but-!"_

"_Hon- I'm gonna accept my fate. With no regrets. But for you- I'm terribly sorry…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cuz you don't deserve to die with me too. That's what they gonna do, Syrah. Your pop's a cruel man…."_

_Syrah was about to say something, when she heard her father's loud booming voice. "__**SO IT'S ALL TRUE WHAT CHARLES SAID!**__"_

"_**DADDY! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!**__"_

_The Governor became more enraged, as the towns People yelled to burn the Witch. "__**SYRAH!**__**Get away from her, **__right__** NOW!**__"_

"_**BURN ME TOO! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL EVER GET TO HER!**__"_

_The Governor slammed his cane. "__**SYRAH! LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER!**__"_

_Without warning, someone in the crowd dumped gas on both women, startling Syrah._

"_**W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!**__" Alarmed, the Governor turned the Charles, who had made it public that his daughter was speaking to the Witch._

"_**CHARLES- WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!?**__"_

_Charles looked to him fearfully, still holding the can of Kerosene in his arms. "She is an accomplice to the Witch! I'm doing what you will never dare to do! "_

"_Charles…" The Governor said calmly, his heart racing as he cautiously walked to him. "You don't want to do this…. You're a father too- __**THINK ABOUT THIS…!**__"_

_Charles eyes started to tear. "__**I-I KNOW!"**__ His voice shook, as he held up with a shaky hand a lighter. "But face it Governor- your daughter has been supplying the Witch with food, and clothes! She talks with her- __**WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY DISCUSS!**__ THEY COULD BE PLANNING TO KILL ALL OF US! Anyone close to the witch has to burn with her too…" Out of nowhere, two adolescents- Charles children grabbed the Governor, holding him down as the crowd was handed lighters as well._

"_**STOOOP! S-STOOOOP THIS- ALL OF YOOOOOUU!**__"_

…

…_..the lighters were lighted, and thrown._

… _Screams shook the Town as red and orange shadowed across buildings._

_Away from unseen eyes, Mickchelow watched the scene unfold with amusement, hands shaking with glee as he leaned over the Gargoyle statue. "How pretty! ~"He swooned, resting his chin a hand as he watched the Governor's daughter burn- shake with desire at the sounds of her pained screams. "Oh, Syrah, you're even prettier when your skin melts like that…! ~" Above him, a raven hovered over his head, and swooped down to rest on its Master's shoulder. "It's time, my pet! ~ … Her soul's __**MINE NOW….**__" Without another word, he swooped off the Gargoyle, landing in front of the Crowd. His sneer grew wider at their surprised, fearful faces._

"_Ello Governor… Didn't I tell you to bet on your daughter's life before me?" Turning to the burning women, he took a deep breath, and breathed out a black mist._

…_The fire was gone, and all you could see was two badly burned clumps of body on the floor, one of them still moving slightly and groaning in pain..._

"_**SYYYYYYRAH!"**_

_**Mickchelow laughed, skipping towards the charred bodies. With one last look at the crowd, he tipped his hat, and one of the bodies turned to ashes. "…. BYE, BYE, OLD WITCH! ~" He blew his breath to the smallest body, and it disappeared into ashes, the wind blowing it to who knows where .As he loomed over the other one, he raised a thin, gloved finger….**_

…_**. And the Syrah's body cracked. **_

_**The Towns People watched in horror as more tiny cracks tore through her, blackish liquid oozing out of her body. A crack reached her head, and she exploded, sending the liquid to cover the terrified Towns People. A bright blue orb flew to Mickchelow, and he opened his mouth and swallowed it. With a clap of his hands, the Towns People tried to get away, but found themselves unable to. It was as if their body suddenly became ten times heavier. Mickchelow hummed a tune as he took out a small pocket book from his coat. "Hmmn, let's see….." He licked his lips, taking out a monocle. **_

_***"Reserassem hoc spiritum terrenum et mittere me. **__**Sinere quo sanguis currere profundus intus natura mater habitu et humo eam pannos. **__**Eaque projecit in terram, quia contaminatum et malum vobis iustificans. TENEBRIS MORTIS FORES!" At the sound of the last words, a low moan was heard from Syrah, whose ashes was now circulating above the terrified Towns People. The Governor looked at Mickchelow with disbelief. **_

"… _**It was you…." The strange man looked at him with a smirk. "…. IT WAS YOU- THOSE CHILDREN, MACKENZIE'S DISAPPEARANCE- ! Y-YOU'RE THE WITCH! IT NEVER WAS THE OLD WOMAN, WAS IT!?"**_

"_**Of course not! ~ A Witch can't do nearly as much damage as I can, me Governor…. I CAN DO SOME MUCH MORE…! ~"**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"**_

"_**Me?... isn't it obvious?" Mickchelow said blankly. **_

"… _**You're a wizard?"**_

"_**Ha! Hell no!.. I'm a Necromancer, Governor… Raise the dead? You know- all THAT hubbleballoo. And I've had me eyes on your daughter's soul for quite some time, now! ~"**_

_**The Governor's eyes widened. "… What?"**_

"_**Just to think how much all of ya don't realize just how special young souls are…. It's soo sad! ~ And Syrah's…. Is the cream of the top… And it's mine, now." Mickchelow howled with laughter watching as Syrah's ashes reformed into a pale version of what it once was, and kill the immobilized Towns People.'**__]_

…

Chris let out an impressed whistle. "Wow…. Some tale that is, old man."

The Inn Keeper shook his head. "If only that was a tale, young lad- but it's not. I was one of the only people who managed to escape that day. And ever since then, there's been no sign of Mickchelow Black… Or Syrah and the old woman's bodies…."

Allen frowned, not liking the sound of that. "… Are you sure they died that day?"

"? Yes, I'm sure as I watched them both be burned alive…." The Inn Keeper said sarcastically.

"How much time passed after you watched them burn that you couldn't find their bodies?"

Chris looked at Allen with confusion, a bit taken aback as such a question. "Allen? What, we're playing '_catch that corpse '_now?"

A vein twitched. "Would you excuse us?" Allen smiled politely, dragging Chris outside. "No Chris, I think I have an idea as to what may have happened to Mickchelow Black, and the rest." Chris's eyes widened, as he straightened up.

"You mean now you suddenly believe in monsters, ghouls and ghosts?!... And Witches?!"

Allen rolled his eyes. "No! Those are just stories, but the Inn Keeper's story holds undeniable facts."

"uhhh- _English please_..?"

"….That _was _English…. Anyways, this may all be the cause of Akuma's and Brokers. If so, then this Town is in trouble because there may be a very powerful loose Akuma around. Syrah came back from her ashes, and killed the Towns People- that sounds a lot like a new born Akuma… And Mickchelow was a Necromancer who captured Syrah's soul and brought her back to life, albeit as a killer, yet still with her face- now that sounds a lot like the Millennium Earl, creator of Akumas."

"Wait… You mean someone out there goes about their shitty lives in creating those damn _things_!?" Chris exclaimed.

"He's not human Chris, remember Wisely? He's one of them, a Noah, and my enemy."

"He sounds fat."

"…" Allen made a quick note to ask him later on how he knew that. They both went back inside. "Sorry about that, sir- continue?"

The inn Keeper sighed. "To answer your question- the last time I saw both Syrah and the old woman's was the night they were killed. Me and the remaining survivors-"

"- The remaining survivors and I." Allen corrected, earning a glare from both Chris and the Inn Keeper.

"… Feared that the smell would attract wildlife, so we came back to the Alleyway to get rid of the body. Syrah and Mickchelow left had already left, I don't know if Syrah's still out there- but I definitely know she's not alive anymore. After a while her body had to start to rot, like all corpses... But ever since then, children go missing on All Hollows Day. The parents just got so afraid that they either made their kids live somewhere else, or wouldn't let them out on this day."

"Did you find the old woman's body?**"**

"**? **No, actually… It was gone when we got there to clean up. We had only gone down the block for a minute… What does that have to do with anything?**" **Allen briefly looked at Chris, before explaining…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^(20 minutes later;)

"Allen- you sure about this?" Chris voiced out through the darkness quietly as he held up the lit lantern closer. It was 9:30, and according to the Inn Keepers words, it was exactly the same time that Mickchelow brought back Syrah, and killed all those Towns People. To Allen, all of this sounded very uncanny and eerily more familiar to the Earl. He was known to do most of his work at night. His silver blue eyes trailed over to the Inn Keeper, who after much nagging from Chris, he convinced Allen to bring him along too.

~'_He knows more than we do on this- he should come too._'~

Allen sighed for the umpteenth time that day, seriously wondering if he really should've brought Chris along. Maybe Neah was right- Chris may be a bad influence on him.

… Allen only shrugged, blowing the comment away even as he heard Neah agree in his mind. '_Neah- do you think that this Mickchelow fellow, Syrah, and the old woman are actually the Earl himself, or one of his 'artwork'?_' He could literally hear Neah pondering in his mind, then let out a 'meh'.

'_Could be- then again there are a lot of things in that tale that just doesn't add up with the Earl. Like the old woman's body disappearing. And Syrah's 'resurrection' in a sense- it's simply not something the Earl can do… He needs grief and sadness to make an Akuma- this Mickchelow fella just reanimated her out of nothing, with a necromancy spell in Latin._'

Vaguely, Allen recalled all the times Cross tried to teach him the dead language. '… _Yeah, I was never quite good at that when Master Cross would try to teach me._'

Neah chuckled, remembering how avid the red haired fool was about learning dead languages. '…. _That spell was a soul snatching/reanimation spell. And a really powerful one too. It's roughly translated to_ '_**unbind this earthly spirit and cast it to me. Let the blood run deep within mother nature's dress and soil her cloth. Cast this spell upon this land, for it is tainted with evil, and evil shall be your justifier. Darkness death's door!**_' _Only a very skilled, powerful necromancer could ever perform this spell, and it's only been done once- well, twice now apparently since this guy was able to do it._'

'_Do you think this Mickchelow is the Earl?_'

'_I highly doubt that. Millennium was never '__**fond' **__of the language, or those who spoke it. The twins once gave him a book written in Latin, and he was mad for centuries. That's why he's not too fond of Jasdero and Debitto. Now pay attention, cuz that Welt's guy is calling you. _'

"—Hellloooo? Allen- you _are_ still Allen, _riiight_? Not that creepo Neah guy…." The '_are you kidding me?' _look made Chris relieved. "Good. It's you- still creepy that you gotta dead guy who croaked 35 years ago living in your mind and slowly taking over your soul, body and shit… " Chris trailed off at the looks he received. "… What?"

The white haired boy rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the Inn Keeper. "Sir-"

"-Please, call me Ross." Allen faintly smiled, clearing his throat.

"… Ross. Um, could you point out the spot where the old woman died?"

"Where standing right on it."

Chris flinched, a bit unnerved by this. "Gross…"

Allen ignored him. "Alright- things may get dangerous here from now on. Chris, keep an eye out if anything decides to say hello while I look around for any clues."

Ross blinked, grabbing Allen's shoulder. "Lad, it's been more than 50 years since the old hag died- you're not going to find anything but a pile of garbage, maybe a few rats… I doubt things have been kept untouched in this spot for that long."

"You're mistaken, I'm not looking for any sort of clues a detective would…." Turning around, Allen activated his left eye, freaking out both Ross and Chris.

"W-whoa, dude!- Since _when_ have you been able to do that!?" The brunette exclaimed with apprehension, clearly a bit bugged that Allen had never told him about that. "It's weird!"

… He knew the boy was an Exorcist, but never had gone around to asking exactly _what _he could do to fight off Akuma. The last time he had even seen one was when the Level Four's attacked his Mansion- and he was temporarily blind at that time, so he had no idea how Allen managed to kill those things when he looked so… _Puny_.

Allen looked back at him a bit peeved, although he forced on a smile to hide his annoyance. A couple of years ago, he would've spent days locked in his room if someone told him that, but after all the shit he had been through after that- it only made him want to punch Chris… But then what would be the use of that? "… Chris, you r_eeally _should learn on keeping something's to yourself, or not think it at all…"

"… You mad?"

"…"

Ross cleared his throat, interrupting the stare down as he awkwardly pointed up to the sky. "You might want to take a look at that." The two teens looked up, not spotting anything unusual at first…

As if the moon slowly turning red was normal!

"_**!"**_

"Ross." Allen droned, not leaving his eyes off the moon. "… Does that usually happen on All Hollows Day…?"

The old man gulped. "That's the first time I've seen it do that."

Chris's brows burrowed together in thought trying to remember something. "… Never, huh? For 50 years, little twerps have been disappearing- there's an Akuma in question out on the loose since then, a creepy necrophiliac who brought back a burnt dead chick- _who eats people now apparently_, some Witch lady's body that's never been found, and now a red moon…." Chris spun on his heel, looking at both of them. "_Something's changed. Something's changed since then! ~_"

Allen walked up to Chris, still looking at the ominous red moon. "But what? What's changed since then? The land?" They froze, and both looked at the confused Ross.

"_**HAS THERE BEEN ANY NEW BUILDINGS AROUND THE AREA- RESTORATIONS!?**_" Both teens yelled in unison.

Ross jumped a bit in place, startled at how fast they spoke. "Um- _**NO. NOT AT ALL… **_Barely anyone lives in this area due to the rumors_**.**_" Allen cursed under his breath, biting his nails in a force of habit. He paced around, trying to think of another explanation.

Chris beat him to it. "Has anything out of the norm, or weird happened since the parents started forcing their kids to stay indoors on All Hollows Day?"

Ross shook his head. "No. Kids still sneak out anyways to trick or treat and visit the old abandoned house at the other side of Town. The one's that sneak out are always the one's disappearing."

"... The other side of Town- that means that most likely they must have used the Alleyway as a shortcut to save more time." Allen quipped.

"Did anything change on All Hollows Day since this?"

"Not at all."

"Ross- how old where the missing children?"

"Let's see…. Well, roughly around the ages 7 to 12… It was always kids…"

Chris's eyes widened. "_**HOW OLD WAS SYRAH!?**_"

"? Twenty- six."

Chris cursed. So Syrah wasn't a lead. "Did she have kids?" Ross scoffed.

"… _**She wasn't even ENGAGED**_."

"Then there are no patterns to the disappearing." Allen said, frustrated that they were getting nowhere. "Did the old woman have any grandchildren?"

"… They were forty years old…"

"Chris…" Allen looked at him. "There are absolutely _**NO**_ connections, or a pattern. Everything runs cold besides the fact that the disappearing's only happen on All Hollows Day."

"Allen, so if it's not the parents that caused the change, _then what the hell did!? And why did it suddenly get so friggin cold all of a sudden!? Ridiculous!_"

"Lads, if it helps, this's been the first time something like the moon changing color's ever happening to this quiet Town." Ross added, trying to help.

"This time something's changed." Chris repeated, trying to get a new trail a thought to start forming. "Any clue's Allen?"

"Not at all. Ross, can you tell us anything more about the Town?"

"Well, everyone's who's ever lived here seemed to be mighty damn attached to this Town… There were gatherings, Balls, and everyone revered the Governor as the Town's protector. Syrah loved this town as much as her love for God…"

"Hmmmmn…." Chris's head was seriously starting to hurt. "By the way- what's the main religion here?"

"? Why we're all Christian here, lad… What are you two?"

Chris hesitated before answering. "Catholic."

Both looked at Allen, whose gaze shifted uncomfortably to the side. "Um- I'm not really a religious person that much… I just work for the Black Order. And it's run by the Vatican, so it's dominantly Catholic."

"Why, I think you two are the only people in this village that aren't Christian, then lads!" Ross laughed. "But that doesn't bother me as much as some of the other Town's people would- as long as there's some belief in _something, _then that's fine with me! ~" Chris stopped his trail of thought abruptly, slowing looking at the laughing old man with wide eyes.

"… Say that again…"

"?"

Allen was confused too, not understanding Chris's strange request to Ross. "… Chris?"

"You want me to say what, again lad? _But that doesn't bother-?_"

"- No!" The brunette urged, shaking his head fervently. "The one before that! After _'I think'_! ~"

Ross pursed his lips. "… You are the only people in this villages that aren't Christian, then lads?"

Chris let out a shout of glee, patting Ross on the shoulder. "_That's it!_ _Allen, that's what's changed! __**CUZ WE HAPPENED TO BE IN THIS TOWN ON ALL HALLOW'S DAY, SOMETHING'S CHANGED IN THE TALE!**_"

"… You two are the first outsiders we've had in years." Allen looked at Ross, also patting him on the shoulder.

"_**BRILLIANT! ~**_" He exclaimed with joy. "That, and we're not Christian!"

Chris nodded, smirking. "That means there's something- or _someone _who's been keeping tabs on everyone in Town!"

"_**INDEFINITELY!**_ But they would need a secure place where they could see yet be unseen by others- a place where they could get a good view of the whole Town-"

Ross interrupted Allen. "- This Alleyway's the middle of Town…"

"... But there's no way to see anything from down here…" Chris trailed. _**"… SO WHY NOT TAKE IT UPSTAIRS!"**_

…

…_**. All three looked up at the top of the red brick building they were facing in time to see neon green eyes hide behind.**_

…_**..**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN KIDDIES! I hope you're all safe, and got loads of candy! ~ **__It hasn't been so happy for me. Hurricane/storm Sandy has really messed up things over here in New York City. They cancelled Halloween in New Jersey for the first time in history, and in other places around New York too! Where I live in, Manhattan is flooded with water from the sea, almost a thousand customers without light, power or steam, and they cancelled the famous Halloween parade! I haven't seen a trick or treater, or gone outside since Sunday- well the good news is that I don't have school until Monday hopefully if they don't take out all the water in the underground subway stations so that Transit is back on track. Homes have been destroyed, trees have fallen and de-rooted complete sidewalks, crashed into people's homes, fallen on people… There's been 22 or maybe more people now that have died because of this Hurricane, including an upperclassmen at my school. All this took away my Halloween spirit, and for the first time, there were barely any little twerps outside the streets with their costumes for me to spook! I hope all of you spent Halloween safe, and for those that live in the northeast, didn't get damage to your homes. BE safe- and don't eat __**TOO **__much candy lest you want a visit to that horrible dentist.*__**shivers**__*_

_Regarding the xtra scene, there was no way I could've finished it because I lost my Halloween spirit thanks to the hurricane. Also, I had midterms last week, so I had no time to draw any characters, or make a new cover._

_Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter- I counted, it's like the longest one I've written so far .11, 438 words. By the way, the previous A/N I wrote earlier in the week, that's why it seems so happy, and froufrou-y, lol._

_Oh, and one more thing! ~ If you guys would be so kind as to leave me a pm, or whatever on how well written and structured this chapter was, I would greatly appreciate it. I want you guy's thoughts so I can see if this whole updating two times a month thing works for me. Personally, it makes me rush less trying to update._

_Till next chapter! Updating next chapter on November 16! Ciao! ~ ;D_


	7. Importatn AN:

Hello again guys! :D Now before all of you decide to shoot me- I know today I said I would update a new chapter… A lot has happened that got in the way of me typing the chapter. Like my mom cleaning my already clean room (I'm a neat freak) and possibly throwing out all the future chapter bullet points I made. I'm talking about from chapter 3, all the way to chapter 11…. Yeah, and I was going to make a copy of the pages that day, but I can't find it anywhere, meaning I'm going to have to brainstorm and see if I can remember everything I wrote down (but I can't remember anything past what I wrote for chapter 7.) So I have to reread and re-brainstorm all the chapters I have so far, and it really sucks. Also, I've been trying to catch up with all my work and homework, and spent literally the past 3 weeks doing 6 hours of math hw (since it's all online and due December 21.) Also, I was practicing for my audition.

Idk if anyone remembers but last Sunday, November 16 was my audition for the Musical University AMDA. I was sooo frigging nervous, but I was surprised at how awesome and genuinely nice all the students and staff were. I met lots of ppl that came to New York from as far as Alaska, and Russia! :O And the lady who was grading my audition smiled during my song, and when she handed me my papers again. (I guess that's a good sign if she smiles?) And the piano accompanist guy was awesome, he followed my tone and tempo to 'my new philosophy' that I feel like I had been working with him forever and he complemented me! So hopefully 3-4 weeks by now, I get back their decision saying they accepted me- wish me luck guys! Also, in my digital art class, we're making an original story, and animating it, so I have been working my ass off making storyboards and animating it… We got split up in groups, and one person will get to have their animation in next year's Film Festival in NYC, which is like super important cuz like ppl from Pixar, Disney, etc will be there to scout for new artists. I hope it's not me that gets picked to show my animation though, cuz then that would mean me, and my group members having to slave days on our computers trying to animate my drawings. That's a lot of work- 1 second of animation is roughly around 30 frames (yeah, that's 30 separate images) and I have 32 panels (so let's see, 32x30= aahhhhhhh!) *I'm bad at math….*

Man, so much things happening at the same time in my life like me trying to get into a theatre college, yet still going to my art college in case theater doesn't work for me. At least I know I will be guaranteed a job if I was an artist….. I've been drawing since before kindergarden.

I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys, or if you were waiting for my upload, but don't worry, my class schedule has been shortened, and now I have monday and Tuesday free the whole day to rewrite the next chapter. Don't worry- this one's even better than the last one! Thank you to all the ppl who look at this story, favorited, follow, and left me all those pretty comments both of FFnet, and Deviant art. I am uploading new drawing of my class project on DA, so if you want to visit my DA account you're more than welcome. I'll be posting up more picks of Lost and Found characters there too.

Well, we will 'meet' (lol, the irony) again when I upload the next chapter on our favorite Beansprout's birthday! ~ December 25th for those of you that didn't know. Next chapter will be extra long to make it up to you guys, and I will have a Christmas special! :D yaaaaaaaaay!

Ja' ne, my Nakama's (I know, bad analogy, zee)


	8. Found, but still Lost

Hello all! Omg, I know I deserved to get kicked for updating sooo late from the date that I promised. It's not that I forgot, I just lost my train of thought with this story, and try to get rid of my writer's block with Lost and Found. Sorry about the unprecedented hiatus's. I will make it up to you guys.

In the last chapter, there was a bit of feedback about a specific dialogue between Chris and Allen. "_That and we're not Christian! ~_" Was in no way saying that one religion didn't believe in god over the other. Or the bringing up of the religions Catholic and Christian were bantering. The only reason I put it there was to in a way symbolize the fighting between both religions that have gone on throughout time, generations and history in the Old World (referring to before the invention of electricity, etc., and even way back than that. And even now, but less bloodshed than before.) So I apologize if there were any offense to that or misunderstandings. I went to a catholic boarding school run by nuns, which isn't the best way to learn about a religion or another religion because it's often biased depending on the instructor. And thank you to who pointed it out for me (don't want to mention a name because it seems impolite.) Well, onwards to the story- You might get a little confused- or a looooot, but _bear with me_! (horrible reference to Ending song of X'amd.) -_-' There's a reason for everything happening to Allen the way it is apparently…

Also, on my deviantart, I will be making a gallery folder, and also group for 'Lost and found'. It'll post short omakes/doujin's and sketches of Lost and Found characters, cuz I treat every fanfic version of Hoshino's characters as different people, which is kinda true when it comes to fanfiction, but I really like that cuz it ends up being just another part of them. The group is public friendly, I think it'd be really awesome if anyone who actually likes this story (.. are you out there?) draws team Helchrillen (Helga, chris, and allen, lol) and Lost and Found related stuff. That would be awesoooome! And I'll make folders for the different mashup teams I came up, like Team Bookworm- ya already know who, harharz, team Kanny, team protectors of whimsical musical dude (Lost and found's version of the protectors of Neah, you know, Mana, Marian,and –afgdhsfahdadagsf- TOO MANY SPOILERS!) My deviant art name is the same as here. Anyone can post in the l&f folder! group name LostAndFoundDGM.

^*^*^*^*^ ~ (Found, but still Lost; Dream) ~

[_**BLACK.**_ A color even darker than the night sky enveloped everything, yet at the same time- _nothing…_

Nothing to be seen, heard- but I could _feel_. I could feel my body floating across this endless nothingness of a black sea that numbs every cell of my body. Yet- I felt empty, as if I had no body and my consciousness was merely there, but the whole me not _really._

… Suddenly, this overwhelming sensation invades me. It feels like I'm drowning, but the darkness doesn't let me see. My arms flail frantically all around me, but there is no splashing of water. Or the coldness from it…

Just black.

'_Where am I?_'

…

…. There was a sound- a quick dull click, but I heard it loud and clear. It was as if my body burst to life at the sound. I suddenly had a burning sensation enveloping my throat, but I couldn't open my eyes even as more noises filled my senses. A harsh tug pulls me out of the black sea into light, and suddenly I could see everything. Separate grains of sand, pale alabaster toes curling between sheets of hot sand, the sounds of many children yelling and laughing at play. My head moved on its own, regardless of my attempts to stop it. I was at a park, it seemed. Someone close by let out a snort, laughing as I saw sand get kicked up in the air, landing in clumps on a lone tire swing tied up to a withering willow tree.

"… **I've never seen you before. You go here?**"

My head tilted upwards even though I tried not to… A rush of air filled my empty lungs, but another voice stopped me from saying something.

"_**FIRST DAY."**_

I can't move voluntarily, it seems, so I just stop trying to, ignoring the surreal feeling I suddenly was bombarded felt like I was a stranger in someone else's body, but it still felt eerily familiar.

A figure shadowed over me, and I felt myself coil in a bit with an overwhelming fear, but they only brushed past me. Relief washed over me when my head finally looked up towards the two figures, watching meekly behind brown locks.

… Brown… Had it always been this color..? Was it even my hair- wait… What even was the color of my hair? Suddenly, a boy with raven spikey hair that curled wildly in an unruly mess ran past me, heading towards the swing. The unruly boy let out an impish laugh as he looked back, and I just noticed a boy with fiery red hair in a bob looking past me as if I were a ghost. "First day, huh? Well, then why aren't you running around having fun! What are you, a people hater?" The unruly boy had meant his words has a rhetorical question without an answer, but was surprised when the other boy shrugged, kicking sand his way.

"Yeah."

The raven boy peered at him weirdly, before going on to ignore him.

_The same impish boy walked down the cobblestone road, a light hop in his stride as he hauled a loaded red toy wagon with suspicious looking items in it, whistling a tune merrily. He feigned innocence when the old neighbors who lived across the street burrowed their heavy brows at his sight, bickering in a hushed mutter amongst themselves. _

"_Doesn't he ever stop messing around with folk?!" The old woman scowled, holding her frying pan closer as if the boy would suddenly turn cannibal and sprint towards her. "Always up to no good, that Trickster! ~"_

_Her husband let out a scoff. "Hn! How can he, Aggie, if his folk don't go aroun' disciplining him an' nuthin!"_

_The boy rolled his eyes, momentarily stopping right in front of their house (yet, still across the street from the old couple) to let out a 'bleh', sticking his tongue out and pulling an eyelid down as he did so. The couple could have sworn they saw little devil horns and a tail on the pesky little boy, but said nothing as a sigh of relief escaped their old lips when the Trickster resumed his walk down the street._

_Brooding hazel eyes scanned each house humming quietly to himself as he thought. 'Hmmmn…. Let's see- who should I prank today? The Johnson's? Nah- I already egged their daughters last week. Ooh- The Peltley's! … Dunno, the last time I played a trick, they called the cops on me…' He saw Mrs. Peltley look out the window with narrowed eyes, slowly holding up a phone to her ear. The boy only waved happily towards her, before shaking his head slightly. "… Definitely not the Peltley's. Well, I'll at least hide their dog- not like they'll have evidence to prove it was me." The raven boy continued on his way, but not before making sure that he emptied out every milk jar sitting at all the houses front steps on their plants and roses, as well as ripping the freshly delivered newspapers. He hummed a merry tune after making sure he had caused enough mischief._

_This was a daily occurrence for him. He lived 5 miles away from the small town, and every opportunity he took to wander around, the raven made sure to make the Town's people's lives as uncomfortable as he could. He was the Trickster, and he did have a reputation to hold after all. This had brought him back to Town today- Well that and his mom made him go to school today._

_Upon reaching a familiar cul-de-sac, the boy stopped. A smirk found its place on his lips. "I know what I'm going to do today! ~"_

… He was going to prank Holly Riggells. If there was something he hated more than eating his vegetables, it was this girl. Ever since he started school, it seemed that Holly was intent on trying to get on his good side and it was annoying. Although his brother would always give him a cryptic smile when he complained about her, and say that she just wanted to be around him, the raven thought differently.

_[Flashback: _

_A boy with soft raven curls that fell in waves a little over his shoulders hummed merrily as he tended to a rose bush. The sun bore down heavily today, and he had to constantly stop to wipe the sweat of his temple._

_A crash caused him to stop tending the rose bush and look back at his house. "?" The sound of the front door slamming, and heavy footsteps heading upstairs made him smile. A door creaked open and there was silence for a few seconds before slamming again and the footsteps rushed towards the back door. Not a second later he saw the back door burst open suddenly, and a disheveled boy walk out. He blinked, recoiling a bit as if he didn't expect him there._

"__a?! What're you doing outside- you just came out of a fever! You're gonna get sick again!" The boy chastised, kicking off his boots haphazardly as he walked barefoot to him. "And you're not even wearing a hat to block the sun. It's like you want to get sick again, _a…"_

_The curly haired boy smiled sweetly at the other. "Welcome home, brother! How was your day at school?" He laughed when his brother made a funny face, and stuck his tongue out. _

"_Boring as usual! And some stoopid girl kept asking me to play with her in recess! Gah! What's with that girl anyway?! She's annoying!" The other boy blinked, then suddenly giggled when he realized._

"_Oh _h! Lucky! ~"_

__h looked at his brother oddly, clearly not getting it. "Why?"_

_The curly haired boy closed his eyes with a dreamy sigh. "Because, somebody likes you, brother! What's her name?"_

"_AFSGDNGHS-W-WHAT?! N-NO WAY! Holly doesn't like me!"_

"_Oh! So her name is holly- so then that means she's the Riggells daughter."_

"_Hold on, why would Holly like me?!"_

"_Well brother, you said that she kept asking you to play with her, even though knowing how mean you can be."_

_Sniffle. "_a, you think I'm mean?"_

"_NO, I didn't mean it like that brother!" The curly haired boy hugged his brother tightly while apologizing. "Sometimes you can be a bit mean to other people, but I think that's because you don't have that many friends." He stated. "If you smiled more often… And maybe stop pulling pranks on them, then maybe people would want to be your friend."_

_His brother huffed with a pout. "Well…''_

_The curly hair stifled a giggle. "… I'd say you like this girl brother, with all the 'complaining you do! Next thing I'll know, you'll both be married to each other and with kids!" His brother gagged._

"_Who would marry that annoying girl anyway?! Not me! Plus, its sooo obvious why she's asking me to play with her- she's trying to get to know as much of me to be able to strike! Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer, bro."._

_.. His brother only sighed, going back to tend the garden as the thought of his brother ending up lonely and unmarried when their older made him want to do something about it… Just maybe- if he planned it all well- then his brother wouldn't end up all lonely after all. With a new resolve, the curly haired boy hummed merrily._]

He hated Holly Riggells. He really hated the way her poo colored hair always blew in the air too. He had once been on his way to buy groceries when she had walked past him, and he almost got ran over by an incoming carriage just because her ridiculously long hair had gotten in his face (_and mouth, mind you_.) The few times he would be at school besides helping his mother with the farm, Holly seemed to always make his day difficult. While everyone would avoid him like he had some kind of new mutant form of the chicken pox, Holly seemed oblivious to his death glares whenever she would try to sit next to him at lunch, or when she would try to join him in his regal tradition of self- burial in the sand pit, where he would pretend to be a hermit crab and try to bury himself underground to surprise any of his classmates who got too close to the sand pit.

… If Holly Riggells was trying to wage war- then he was waging it first. She was going down.

The raven haired boy smirked, seeing her parent's house across the street. Not caring about making a ruckus, the boy casually rolled up his toy wagon in front of her yard. Usually around this time, Holly would be heading out to the playground, going through the back door, so he was going to ambush her.

… **PIG GRUEL.** _(A/N; in this case, disgusting mushy food they feed the pigs made up of things you'd rather not know.)_ He had brought enough from his mother's stable to drench someone completely. Top that off with some hen droppings, and a flask of skunk 'perfume' he managed to get, He was ready to cause some mischief!

"Alright!" The raven boy muttered quietly as he heard someone nearing the back door, and scurried along the side of the house with the buckets at his side. '_Man, this is epic!_' The raven laughed, but it suddenly turned into a full blown screech at what he saw next. He dropped the buckets, unaware of its smelly contents spilling all over his weathered shoes. "_W-what the hell!?" _

… As if the world doesn't treat him shitty already…!

"…. You…."

There was Holly Riggells- drenched in permanent ink and feathers from head to toe. And the red haired boy with the short bob and red eyes. Noticing the raven, Holly's face scrunched up in anger, glaring at the two boys in front of her. "_**YOU TWOOOOOO! ~ You're both meanie heads!**_" Her angry eyes landed on the shocked raven boy, in a bout of anger, Holly stomped her way towards the raven and squeezed his cheeks hard. "I just wanted to be your friend because I like you!"

… A blush crept on the raven boy's face. '_S-she __**did**__ like me?!_'

Tears welled up in her eyes, and Holly ran past them inside her house. Pissed, the raven boy walked up to the red head, but froze when he heard Holly's parents yell at the sight of their daughter.

He winced. A groan escaped his lips. The one time he actually didn't cause mischief, and he most likely was going to be blamed. Sure, the red haired idiot did it, but once her parents saw him, he'd be pegged the culprit. Both boys ran, leaving behind the 'evidence'.

_=_=-^-=_=_ (A few minutes later ;)

Panting heavily, the enraged raven trotted up to the other boy, bopping him harshly on the head. "_You_ _**IDIOT!"**_

The two boys had managed to outrun Holly's older brother, and with realization, the raven haired boy turned to the other, mustering up the ugliest, hateful glare he had.

…

The redhead looked at the shorter boy oddly. "Ya look like ya need to take a poo…"He raised a brow. "Wait; was that ya attempt at a glare? It sucked ass."

Gasp. The raven let out a sharp yell, pointing a finger unto the other's nose. "Ooooh- you cursed! Wash your mouth with soap!"

"Whatever. What the hell is ya problem?" The redhead hit him on the head back.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"? Hitting me first, _**duh**_."

The raven blinked. "… Oh… Yeeeeah- _WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO THAT ANNOYING GIRL?! _NOW BECAUSE OF YOU, THEY'LL BLAME IT ON ME AND THINK THAT I DRAGGED OR FORCED YOU INTO THIS!" The other boy shrugged. "And I'll get all the blame while you walk as a free man!"

"What, you like her' o ' somethin?"

The raven's cheek blazed scarlet, and he jumbled incoherent words as he tried to prove otherwise. "N-noooo! Ew, w-who would l-like that ugly girl? Plus, don't you know girls have cooties?!"

"…. Right- ew. So…. If I'm all' a blame, how come I saw ya with them buckets- I don't know what stinks, but I'm fuckin' sure whatever fell from the bucket on ya shoe's stink as hell, and was for that cootie girl."

"Uh, nuooooo…"

"…"

"….."

"… Ya a horrible liar."

"S-shut up! Look, _I _was supposed to be the one to prank her, not you, so butt out of my business!"

"_Who said I was in it? I did it cuz I wanted to, dumbass!_"

"Stop cursing, Mr. Potty mouth!" The raven huffed, but slowly, a gleeful smile spread on his face. "… But I have to admit- permanent ink and feathers? _Classic!"_

A look of disbelief crossed the redhead's face before he too had the same smile as the raven. "I know right?! She totally fuckin' fell for it, what dumbass!"

The two boys laughed like they had just heard the world's funniest joke.

"…." Calming down, the raven walked up to the other boy and gave him a playful pat on the shoulder, while trying to stop his laughing fit from starting up again. "-Hehe, I like you." He said bluntly, giving the other a toothy grin. "You have a sense of humor. My name's Neah. Neah Walker. I need a partner in crime to cause mischief and take over the world and stuff. You want in?"

The red head shrugged nonchalantly, taking Neah's extended hand and shaking it with a smirk. "Fuck yeah. It's' bout time this boring ass place got shoken up and shit. I'm in. I'm Marian Cross by the way."

A silly smile spread on Neah's lips. "_Marian?_ That's a girl's name-!"

… He almost didn't dodge a kick to the face.

"- _**fuckin' say that again, and I'll rip ya face off!**_"

For some strange reason- he felt that having this boy's alliance wouldn't be bad. Maybe he'd finally be free from his never ending boredom living at the farm.

…

/*/

(Years later, Neah and Marian are in their mid-teens)

"- _Oi, slow the fuck down, will ya?!_"

Neah looked back at the haggard sounded voice, laughing at Marian. Said redhead was slouched slightly, holding himself up with a hand resting on a tree. He clutched his chest as he panted, flaming red hair strewn all over and blocking his face. "_Ya going __**waaay**__ too fuckin' fast, asshole!" _He literally hissed at Neah.

Neah waved the insult off from across the wheat field, sitting himself down on a large rock next to him. "Marian, baby! ~" The tanned raven cooed with a tease. "Don't tell me you're tired already! We're not even done with the race."

Marian's head snapped up so quick, that Neah wondered how he didn't get whiplash. "Number one; don't ya fuckin call me by my first name, or my first name with a fuckin' lovey dovey nickname attached to it. Or my first name period. Second; I never agreed to race ya in the first place! It's damn hot, and I think I lost like 10 pounds chasing after ya!" Neah opened his mouth to say something, but Marian started his speech before anything came out of his mouth. ""And don't ya even _dare_ to say that if I didn't agree, I wouldn't be running after ya- ya took my shoe. Wait, where the fuck is it?!" Red eyes searched his hands, but didn't see anything.

A toothy grin erupted on Neah's face as he giggled. Yeah…. GIGGLED. "But you see, that's what I've been trying to tell you for like the past 20-something minutes! In between the death threats- (and the random nature being thrown my way)- I was _trying_ to tell you that I dropped it somewhere... I don't remember where though. Sorry."

Marian face palmed. "Yer an idiot. Ah, fuck it. I hated them shoes anyway. They were way too tight."

Neah tilted his head, watching idly as the redhead slumped down, resting his back against the tree. Curious, he jogged his way to Marian, and sat down next to him. "You can borrow one of Mana's. I'd say mines, but this is my only shoe that's still intact." They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the shade from the tree, and robin's chirping above them.

It was relaxing. The raven always found it easy to fall asleep under the old Oak tree, especially during skin melting days like this one. Whenever the hot wind blew, there was the strong smell of the wheat field around them, but he didn't mind. He was used to it, although Marian seemed to want to sneeze all the time.

… Plus he looked annoyed, but the redhead always looked like that.

Neah watched the other from the corner of his eyes before deciding to break the silence. "… You know." He trailed off, knowing that even though Marian showed no signs that he was paying attention, he was. "That girl Cecile in English class? You know, with the black hair?"

"… Yeah, what about her."

He didn't miss the disinterested tone, but Neah rolled his eyes at it. "What about her he says…" With a sigh, he continued. "I think she likes you."

"Pshhh- no fucking way!" Marian turned to him with an 'are you serious' look.

"What?! I actually think she's pretty cool! Come on, you have to admit she's not annoying like all the other girls. She's quiet, shy, smart, has a good personality, and she can cook! Hell Marian, that sounds mighty perfect! _**Marry this girl- quick! Before she's taken!**_"

Marian rolled his eyes.

"Sob. I'd expect sumethin' like this from yer brother."

Neah whined. "At least think it through?! I think she's really cool, so she can't be bad. Come on, _live a bit!_ We're teenage boys! Let your hormones rage a little!" Marian stared at him.

"_Seriously_, I'd expect this from yer brother…" Neah rolled his eyes a bit.

"Think about it though- we _are _teenagers now. Maybe not that long ago we still thought girls as icky and cootie queens…" Neah stopped as if he were about to say more, but resumed. "… Sure, maybe romance is like the last thing on my mind too, but!" A dreamy look crossed Neah's dark brown eyes. "I wanna know how it feels like to you know, _be in love_. Momma and Mana say it's the most beautiful feeling in the world. I know, it's stupid, and embarrassing- DON'T _JUDGE_ ME MARIAN!" Neah trailed off, yelling at the offending look he was receiving from the red head.

"_OH GOD- YOU'RE TURNING INTO A PANSY…_"

Neah ignored that. "Whatever. Hey, I was thinking about what we're going to do for the Valentine's school ball on Friday."

Marian scoffed. "Obviously _not_ go to it, ya moron. What the fuck, Neah?"

"I meant think about a way to sabotage it, Mr. Smarty pants." Neah's voice dripped with sarcasm. "If _you_ wanted to go to the ball then go- But you'll have a hard time finding a girl who would actually stick with you through even the _entrance _with that nasty attitude of yours!"

"Fuck off, Neah. Like ya _even_ can get a date. No girl would wanna be yer date' cuz ya weird and immature!"

Neah gave him the iciest glare he could muster. "… _You_ don't know that for sure! I have ten times the more people skills than you have! Which automatically means I have twice the ladies skills than you?"

"Yer mom doesn't count Neah." A dark blush crept on a flabbergasted raven.

"_I-I meant __**Mona**__, jeez Marian_!"

"Mona's _my_ cousin. She don't count either."

"Uh, yes she does! Whatever! If I wasn't always hanging around you, then a lot of people would try to talk to me."

"Then prove it. Tomorrow. If ya can even get _one _person to talk to ya the _whole _lunch period, then I'll take up Mana's offer." Marian said coolly, smirking as he pulled some grass between them.

Confused, Neah looked at his red headed friend. "Mana's offer? Oh! You mean when Mana tried to teach you manners?" A twisted smile crawled on his dry lips. "Oh, I can't wait till I see that... What about if I lose- which I _won't._"

"If ya lose, then ya have to ask _**HOLLY **_to the ball, _and_ dance with her." Neah's eyes widened like dinner plates, spluttering nonsense as he tried to choke his friend.

_['I just wanted to be your friend because I like you!']_

"Are you flipping crazy, Marian?! _That girl hates my guts after what happened!"_

Marian closed his eyes in annoyance, thinking that if he didn't see him, he might go away… Didn't work. "I hate yer's too, and look at' cha- ya still standing. Yer'll be fine, idiot. Plus, ya gotta stop being such a wuss and try and talk to the girl. Maybe she forgot all about it…."

Slowly, Neah let go of the red haired teen, looking at the ground as his bangs covered his face. "… Whatever."

-/*/-

…

…. I can see that darkness again. Along with the alien feeling. It was strange, really. Having the intense feeling that you weren't in your own body, but I realized that this time, wherever the darkness dropped me off to, I could move on my own. My eyes opened.

… Dark brown and red eyes stared back at me.

"_**Hey, are you okay?**_" A bright tenor voice spoke out withworry. I looked at the one who spoke, noticing the familiar wild unruly hair.

"_**Oi, Neah- ya were supposed to catch the damn ball, dumbass.**_"

The raven, whose name was Neah apparently turned to push the other's shoulder gently. "_Marian, you're an idiot! _It's not my fault you have bad aim! As far as I know, you're supposed to kick the soccer ball _in_ the direction of the one being goalie, NOT like 20 feet away from the goal!"

The other boy- Marian leaned over the raven, looking towards my direction with disinterest. "No wonder ya got knocked out- _**ya scrawny as hell kid!"**_

I recoiled a bit at his harsh tone, hiding my face behind my brown hair. "S- sorry…"

Neah tilted his head in confusion. "Eh? For what?"

"_**What the fuck is this asshole apologizing for?**_"

I felt my cheeks get hot. This Marian guy was pretty intimidating! Especially with the threatening look he was giving me. "I-I probably messed up your game now…"

The Neah guy smiled, waving it off. "Oh, it's no big deal! Don't pay mind to my feisty friend over here, he has a people skills deficiency. It's called the _Asshole Syndrome_."

I was surprised when a small laugh escaped my lips. "P-People skills deficiency?"

The raven nodded. "Yup. You know how some people don't have enough vitamin-c and need to stay out in the sun? Well my friend over here doesn't have enough people skills to have a proper conversation…" A sad looked crossed over his face. "It's a sad condition, I know… So far the only cure for it is to be a complete asshole to everyone."

"_**Shut the fuck up, Neah!"**_

"_See what I mean?" _He laughed. "But you are okay, right? No lingering headache or anything? The soccer ball hit you pretty hard on the head, and then you fell! I thought for a second we had killed you or something! … Sorry about that."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright, I feel fine. Really."

"That's good! My name's Neah Walker by the way. Mr. Asshole over here is Marian Cross, but don't call him by his first name, he hates that. What's your name?"

"… I don't really have a name…"

Neah looked confused at this. "What do you mean you don't have a name?"

"… Well, I do, but I don't like it…" I watched quietly as Neah's face changed softly to one of understanding.

"Oh. Well, you can't walk around nameless!"

"_Yes he can…_"

"_**Marian, don't start…." **_

"…."

"Hmmn…. Let's see…. Why don't you call yourself Nate, or Liam, or Elijah? You seem like an Elijah."

"I-I'm not particularly fond of those names."

Neah thought for a second before nodding in agreement. "Yeah me too. Wow, this is actually really hard." They both heard Marian scoff.

"Look brat, ya said ya had a name, so fuck it if ya ain't like it, it's ya fuckin' name. I hate Marian, but it's still ma name."

"Wow Marian, ignore all the curses (and bad grammar)- and that was actually some pretty good advice. Surprisingly." Neah turned back to me with a soft smile. "I take it people don't usually do this."

I shook my head.

Suddenly, Marian shoved Neah out of the way, crouching down my level to get a better look at my face. I flinched when I felt my hair being moved back, and Marian's piercing red eyes came into my view. "… Ya look really familiar, brat." Curious, Neah also crouched beside him, and realized the truth behind Marian's words.

"Yeah, you're right! We have seen you before!" The tanned raven exclaimed loudly. "Weren't you in our class in elementary? And I'm pretty sure you're in some of my classes too." He pointed out.

"I think the brat has Gym with me."

"And you're in my English class!"

"… Yes, I am…" Neah smiled at me again.

"Cool! So then I _have_ to know you're name now to say hi to you in school on Monday!"

"…"

… Should I tell these two my name? I could feel that I didn't want to, but found it easy to ignore it once I looked over at Neah clearly. He didn't seem like the others who would ignore me or make fun of me in school. I knew he wasn't a jock because he was too slim to be, but I wasn't sure about his friend Marian… But maybe these two weren't so bad? After all, people would make fun of them too.

'… _Maybe they're like me…. They don't belong anywhere.'_

"… Auron Black."

Neah muttered my name a few times, trying out how it would sound if he said it. Surprisingly, I actually liked the way he said it. "Auron? I like it! Its exotic- a bit hard to pronounce correctly, but it's unique. _Waaay _manlier than Marian…."

"_**I'LL FUCKIN' RIP YA HEAD OFF, NEAH! DON'T START WITH ME!**_"

Neah just ignored the threat. "So Auron, you want to play soccer with us? It's way more fun if there's more people."

I felt my head shake in agreement. "… Alright."

…

…

…. **The darkness came back, **and I could feel myself get pulled out of whoever's body I was in, and whisked away….

….**]**

-^*^*^*/*^*^*^-

(Meanwhile ;)

"Boooo-_rrrr__**ed.**_" Chris said drawled out suddenly, dragging himself to the couch and throwing himself as violently as he could on it. It's been a week since they had last traveled, and Chris couldn't take it anymore.

… He was _**BORED**_.

There was literally nothing to do in the Town they were currently staying in. The streets were mostly populated by food merchants, so besides eating himself full (with money he managed to sneak without Allen realizing- which shouldn't even be considered stealing since it's _his_ money)- Chris hadn't found not even a park so far!

… It left him wondering what the locals found as entertaining here.

With a sigh, Chris sat up staring at the clock on the wall intensively, as if just staring at it would cause it to explode. "_**I'm Sooo Fucking Bored! **_Helga's grocery shopping and Allen's asleep! What the hell am I supposed to do?!_**" **_… A mischievous smile slid on his face as he stifled a laugh. "Allen's asleep, hehehe! Time for some Welt mischief!" Running towards the small kitchen, Chris grabbed some ice cubes in a small cup and crept his way towards the room he and Allen shared. There was no reason for them to share a room- The 'little' money Chris had taken with him when they started this crazy adventure was still nowhere near half way through, but of course, Allen insisted they cut down all costs he thought of as unnecessary…

… Which for Chris meant no new leather vest, or that imported silk dress shirt he saw on display in the only remotely upscale boutique he saw not far from where they were staying. Chris was starting to think of Allen as stingy… It was near Christmas anyway, and the brunette at least wanted to be able to by a few things. He sighed.

Reaching the room, he quietly entered, holding in a snicker when he saw a messy bob of tangled white hair peeking out of the gray sheets.

Allen seemed to be sleeping in more than usual lately. The white haired teen was always the first awake, spending the whole morning training before Helga woke up to make breakfast, yet he was always the last one to fall asleep. Sometimes Chris would try to stay awake until Allen came back to pester him with questions on why he would leave, but he would always knock out before midnight.

With a smirk, the brunette loomed over the poor unsuspecting boy, holding the cup as he slowly pulled off the covers. "Wakey, wakey Allen!" In a flash, the cup was gone, being dumped in the hem of Allen's pants.

…. But the white haired Exorcist did nothing. In fact, his skin felt as if he were burning up!

"? EH?" Puzzled, Chris parted the boy's hair, slapping him roughly on the cheek. "_Allen..?_" He shook the boy, but again nothing. "Jeez, dude- what did you eat or drink to get yourself this knocked out?!" The boy didn't move a muscle. Frustrating, Chris sat on the edge of the bed, glaring down at the boy as he let in a large intake of breath before closing his eyes. "_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_"

… But again- the boy didn't budge… Come to think of it, it didn't even look like he was breathing…..

Chris almost knocked his elbow against the bed stand as he turned his chest directly at the boy. His eyes widened when he felt Allen's off-beat breathing. "_**SHIIIT-**_"

"_- Master Chris? Is everything alright, you -"_ The maid never got to finish.

"_Something's wrong with him!_"

"?" Helga raised a brow. "Why does Mr. Walker look in pain? Did you do something?" She snapped, and stopped when she looked over the white haired teen with exasperation. "Mr. Walker is asleep, Master Chris..."

"I know that! But he's not waking up! I tried slapping him awake, hell- even put a cup of ice down his pants and he hasn't even moved an inch! The guy's a light sleeper- just the tiniest noise wakes him up!"

The old maid knew this was true. Allen had mentioned once that being under constant attack by those things the white haired boy called Akuma's caused many of his comrades to develop… _Strange_ sleeping patterns and habits. She had witnessed Allen once almost decapitate a bird that had hopped in his room early one morning whilst she put his clean clothes in the dresser.

… Yet the boy was _asleep _when it happened…

"That is quite odd…" Helga agreed as she made her way to the teen, her lace boots clicking on the wooden floor. Her thin, svelte fingers brushed softly against the alabaster skin that peeked from his throat, almost immediately coiling back. "Something wrong indeed! He's burning up! He has fever." Helga muttered incoherent words, before turning to Chris. "Master Chris, would you be a dear and fetch me my medical bag? It's under the bed in the room I am in."

Chris raised a brow. "You brought that heavy thing with you?" He didn't make another comment, and ran to get the bag.

Looking back at the feverish boy, Helga rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his blouse with a blank look, her 'Matron Nurse' mode kicking in. "Honestly, Mr. Walker- you seem perfectly healthy..! Oh well, even they get sick as well like the rest of us, I suppose." Helga parted the Exorcist's eyelids open. "?" A perplexed look crossed her face when she noticed Allen's eyes weren't moving. "NO rapid eye moment. He might be unconscious… But even then there is rapid eye movement, so why isn't Mr. Walker..?"

Without warning, Allen let out a sharp intake of breath, lurching upwards so far that his back was bent in a backwards bridge.

"!"

Helga's eyes widened in realization. "**CHRIS!" **The maid was so panicked that she forgot to use his title. **"- Get in here! **_**NOW!**_"

After a few seconds, Chris burst through the door, taken aback at seeing his maid holding down Allen as he thrashed about wildly- Chris didn't question why, but it took him a while to get the boy to even move an inch back down the bed with all the trashing he was doing. "_Helga, what the hell is happening to him?!_"

"Less questions, Master Chris! Keep holding him down! He may injure himself if you do not!" Helga screamed, rummaging through the bag as Chris took over.

"_**I-is he having a seizure?!" **_ Chris screamed back, almost blacking out when a bony elbow socked him in the face. The brunette hissed, shutting his eyes as stars sprinkled into his view. '_Shit, that hurt like hell! Allen may look scrawny, but he hits like a pro-wrestler..!_'

…

…. Foam spilled out from the Exorcist's mouth. "U-uhhhhh- _Helga?!"_ Chris squeaked, the convulsions growing more violent.

Chris was too busy trying to hold Allen's neck down so that he didn't break it, but literally screamed at the sight of a large needle with suspicious looking liquid inside. _**"What the Hell, Helga?!"**_

"_A muscle tranquilizer to stop the convulsions, but…" _Helga stopped, as if confused.

"_What?! What is it?!__**"**_

"… Well, Mr. Walker is an Exorcist, right? I'm not sure if their circulatory system is the same or if they need a higher dose-"

"-_** WELL, HE'S DYING OF A SEIZURE, SO I'M PRETTY SURE HE'S HUMAN!**_"

Prepping the needle, Helga placed it over Allen's chest, and swung it down swiftly…

-^*^*^/^*^*^-

… It had been almost half an hour since the Exorcist's convulsions calmed down to a stop, but his breathing was still ragged. Chris was sitting against the wall outside of Allen's room, knees tucked in against his chest, resting his head on them.

"…"

… If only he could will his eyes to close, for even just a second, maybe he could get his mind to stop racing, and get some sleep. Allen seemed to be getting worse, and his maid couldn't provide him with any explanation or reason as to why all of this was happening. It just didn't feel real.

… The Allen lying there on the bed as still as death was not the dashing young gentlemen he met. That was not Allen. Allen Walker was always _perfect_. That person lying on the bed was a _**Mess**_.

He didn't even know what time it was, but his stomach grumbled. He had already eaten lunch before the whole thing happened, so that meant it was getting near dinner. Plus the sunlight was fading… Chris almost fell sideways from standing up too quickly when the door next to him opened softly.

Helga looked down at him softly with a gentle smile. "Are you alright." Chris glared at her sudden, out of place question.

"I think _I'll_ live. Not so sure about Allen though…" the halls got quiet. "… How is he?"

Helga almost missed it because he said it so low, but the old maid caught it… He was afraid for Allen.

"… Mr. Walker is far from fine." The old maid said slowly, trying to find the right words as to not make her Master more worried. "… But he is better, thankfully."

"Ah." Chris let out a strained sigh, leaning back on the wall. "You said he was in a sleep-like state… So… That means there's a possibility he may never wake up, then?"

"…" He looked up as Helga placed a hand on his shoulder. "There isn't much I can do…"

… Without another word Chris left, leaving his maid all alone.

(With Neah; )

"- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There weren't many things the Noah of Music was afraid of. This was the man who loved to spread mischief around like an epidemic, not caring about the consequences. The man who always gave his all, would and _did_ sacrifice everything, even _died_ for his brother. He was also the man who dared turn the other cheek and betray the Millennium Earl. _**TWICE.**_

Yet here he was screaming his head off like a little girl, all because of a certain volatile- and unpredictable teenager's mood swings. And even as the tree he was holding onto lost all its leaves, Neah still screamed his head off, almost not hearing himself over the deafening roar of the Thunder Storm up above him. "DAMMIT ALLEN, THIS. HAS. GOT. TO. _**STOOP!**_"

… Yes, even with his voice suddenly cracking into an uncanny pitch for someone his age- Neah refused to let himself get overwhelmed by some teenage boy drama king. He'd rather relive his own death than that. As if trying to call his bluff, the Thunder got louder, and rain, hail, and snow started to fall… _Upwards._

"_Gah!"_

… _But of course! _Neah's frown almost threatened to consume his whole face. With his darling 'nephew' being so damn special, the rain was actually acidic, the snow somehow mysteriously causing everything around him to go on fire, and the hail- Well, it was the size of a horse….

"… Allen." Neah hissed through all of the noise around him, not even screaming as the tree he was still holding on got derooted. _**"THIS IS STOOOOOOOPID!" **_

… _**just fucking GREAT…**_

_**(Chris pov)**_

_**[You know when something bad happens, and you think to yourself 'shiiiit, no way my life can get worse than this!' you get this uneasy feeling in the bottom of your stomach, and your skin's all thingly and stuff? And then the feeling gets worse?**_

… _**Well, it always gets worse…]**_

I sighed for what felt like the _millionth_ time today. This place was starting to piss me of, maybe because it's the longest we've ever been in one place. It would be crazy if we traveled with Allen being in the current state he is... That, and it would look pretty suspicious. I sighed (I know, I do that a lot) and closed the "Hey, Helga!" The old maid yelled back after a few seconds.

"Yes, Master Chris?"

"I'm going out for some fresh air." I yelled back, tying my neck tie. "I'll be right on the bench in front of the Inn, Okay? If Allen gets bad again, just yell for me." I didn't even have to see her expression to know that she didn't like the idea, but she went back to tending to Allen.

… As much as I wanted to help- I know there's nothing I can do… Another sigh escaped my lips. "Ah, dammit, that's like my catchphrase!"

… I was annoyed. Sure- if I had super brute strength like Allen or something, then maybe I could do something!

….

Pout!

… But _Nuoooooo, I had to _be_ born just a simple 'noble' and not some cool Exorcist like Allen!_ The last time we had even come across an Akuma was when I first decided to join the strange, albeit gentleman clown- and I was about to _**die**_. If I had a cool innocence like Allen, I betcha I wouldn't have to wait for the shrimp to save my ass… Wait, what was Allen's innocence anyway? I never got to see him use it since it's been a long time since we saw an Akuma. Except that one time he used that giant sword thing? But then again, he was missing an arm!

Suddenly overwhelmed, I grabbed my head. "Why am I _not _surprised though. It's Allen _freackin'_ Walker- the dude's like a walking legend of mystery!

"-_**You are sure that the boy is here, right? That eye of yours isn't exactly precise.**_"

…. Huh. I must be hearing things… There's no way I just heard a strangers voice downstairs in the living room.

"_**Quiet, now.**_"

I froze. That voice seemed all too familiar. _'No way…'_ Pressing my back against the wall, I crept to the kitchen, peering at the mirror across the living room. I gulped, seeing the outline of two figures near the couch and table. _'Shit- what the hell is going on?! I'm not strong enough to handle some potential burglars! And Allen's still not up…'_

The familiar voice spoke again. "Human, I know you're near." I tensed. Another voice, this one unfamiliar spoke up.

"Ah, so the rumor about him traveling with a civilian is true, then! ~ Excuse me, but I surely mean you no harm." The stranger's smooth baritone voice drawled out like flowing velvet. "If you'd let me, I wish to speak with you."

… I cursed inwardly. For once I'd have to agree with Allen as stop being a wiseass. I'm in no position for that with the way things are looking… And the bad vibe I've had all week since Allen got bad is making me feel nauseous. "Okay, you found me out." I got up and slowly made my way to the living room with my hands up, smirking at the stranger. "Ooh, nice blouse- that's imported Serigiano Ferrine, right? From the Chinese Emporium silk collection. Nice." I nodded my head in approval. The guy must have been in his mid-20's, with long, wavy black hair in a neck ponytail and cocoa colored skin.

The wavy haired stranger looked back at me with a raised brow, before smiling the kind of smile that would charm any woman. "Thank you. I also like the Cederrici blouse you're wearing. The vest compliments it."

I grinned back. "Thanks!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught our attention. I almost let out a scream when I saw just who it was.

"_**YOU! YOU'RE THAT TURBAN HEAD GUY WITH THE WEIRD FOREHEAD!**_" I yelled, my eyes widening. "…. Uhhh- what was your name again..?"

'Turban head' guy sweat dropped, looking a bit miffed. "… Wisely…"

"Hmnn." Okay, so maybe I seem calm right now, but I'm actually frickin' the _fuck_ out. This was the guy Allen said that could read and manipulate people's minds. I'm no match against him, the last time I saw him, he brought up unwanted memories… Plus, Mr. Fancy over here seems like he could kill me before I even see the final blow come. I'm gonna have to play it safe.

The wavy haired man looked in between us. He was sitting down at the edge of the couch's arm rest with a leg crossed and a certain air hung over him. I inwardly smirked at this… So this guy was a noble too. "Let's try this again, shall we? Hello. _Is Allen home?"_ Wisely looked over at me with a taunting smirk, sitted in a Buddha pose on top of the table… Weirdo.

"Christopher Welt-" The way he said my name made Goosebumps run across my back. It sounded horrible. "- How nice it is to see you again." A wicked smile crept unto his face. "_**How's your brother doing?**_"

Blood rushed to my head. "_**FUCK**_ _YOU, ASSHOLE!"_

The stranger interrupted Wisely. "Now, now, Wisely. You're being rude- we did barge in uninvited, so be a little more courteous." He looked over my way, apologetic. "Sorry about that by the way. Wisely wanted to knock the door down, but I stopped him from doing so."

I kept staring at him, peeved at how the day seemed to just get worse everything I hoped for the opposite… "How nice of you…" I couldn't help the sarcastic retort roll off my tongue. There's a Noah, and a stranger, and I'm being a wiseass. Allen would _soo _kill me if he knew what was going on. "Sorry. Allen can't really see you guys right now. He's kinda busy at the moment snoring his ass off…" Not technically a lie or truth, but whatever.

"Oh, I doubt He's too busy to see little old me! ~" The man on the couch laughed heartily, standing up. "Allen and I are very good pals, you see. We go way back. I'm sure he's very exhausted, but can spare a few minutes for me? I won't take too long, and I'll give you my word if you let us speak to him, we'll be out of your way." He offered.

"Eeeh, gotta disagree with you, buddy. Allen's my friend, and I'm not letting my friend get kidnapped by a Noah, and a stranger who dresses to the nines. NO offense and all, but you're both really shady looking. Letting Allen get kidnapped by two shady guys to fulfill some fat Earl's obsession would really look bad on my part." My smile faded, eyes narrowed when I noticed the easy going vibe on the wavy haired man slip for a second, before he smiled at me again, walking up to me and stopping less than a foot away.

"Interesting. You seem to know a lot about us…" his voice dropped. "Exactly what do you know."

I shrugged. "Depends. I don't know who you are."

"I'm Tykki Mikk. The Noah of Pleasure. Surely the boy, Allen, spoke kindly of me."

"So you're Tykki! Yeah! That asshole over there is Wisely, but I identify him as 'Turban guy', 'Turban head', 'monkey eyes', and 'Triclops'. Or 'FUCKER'… I personally prefer the last one."

Tykki chuckled at Wisely's face. "And me?"

"Yeah, Allen's all crazy about you! You're Tykki Mikk; 'the asshole who believes that he is a gentleman, but is actually the world's biggest nympho maniac.'" I smiled at seeing Tykki's peeved grin, knowing I struck a nerve. "Hey- those are Allen's words about you, not mine. We just met."

"Enough." Wisely said suddenly. "Mikk, we are wasting time." Tykki hummed in acknowledgement.

"Right- Christopher, was it?" I nodded. "We want to speak to Allen. We know he's here, so there's no use hiding him."

Wisely laughed. "He is a Noah after all. Noah cannot hide from their own kind. The 14th should have learned that by now."

"You mean that weird, crazy Uncle living in Allen's brain and is slowly killing him on the inside? Look, Allen is Allen. He isn't no 14th, Musician, Destroyer of Time, or Neah. He's himself, and will always be. You Noah clan want to force him to lose his mind, but I won't let you. Not as long as I'm alive. Allen's not going anywhere."

"You know a bit too much for just a human. I take it you think you can stop us from taking Allen."

"Nope. He's useless to you guys as a human and an Exorcist. I don't have any super powers or innocence like Allen does, but I do know you guys aren't allowed to take him in the state Allen is right now."

Tykki and Wisely looked at each other, before Wisely spoke. "And just what state is he in right now."

"Sorry, but I gotta be the one rude right now- that's none of your business."

"Actually-" Tykki started. "- it is our business. Allen is part of our family, and we want him back." My eyes narrowed to slits.

"Allen doesn't have any family." Even though Allen never went into any details, I knew this much about the white haired boy with the weird scar. "And your definitely not his family, his friends at the Order are. And besides- it's not Allen you want back, but Neah…" A frown settled on my face. "Like hell imma let Neah get rid of Al! Or you guys!"

"But you're just a simple human, Christopher. Tykki, this has drawled out long enough- He and that maid are disposable."

"_Leave her out of this, Wisely! She's not in this!_"

Tykki sighed. "Relax, boy! I, unlike Wisely, don't kill women. Your maid will be fine… But you on the other hand….." In a flash, Tykki slammed me against a nearby wall, holding my shoulders in place. "You might be in trouble." My eyes widened.

Was… W-was this guy going to…?! "A-are you gonna rape me?!" I heard my voice squeak out in disbelief. Tykki looked taken aback, and looked at me, embarrassed.

W-what- NO!"

"It sure looks like it in my perspective." Wisely called out, amused.

".. Look, now isn't the time you should be cracking jokes, Christopher. Or Wisely!" Tykki growled. "I can make you watch your own heart get ripped out of your chest, quite literally. And it'll be nice and clean too."

I shot a glare back at him. "Ha! As if! Like I'll believe you can—AAAAARGH!"

Tykki smirked. "Heh."

A dull pain rippled through my chest. It felt tight, and I couldn't catch my breath with my heartbeat going erratic. "T-the hell-" I nearly yelled in alarm when I saw Tykki's hand materialized through my shirt. Like, literally through it! "H-how?!"

"I can manipulate my own matter at will. For example, if I wanted to phase through your heart, I could do so without touching it and at the same time go through it. And lets ay that if I wanted you to go through cardiac arrest…" The pain intensified to the point I was starting to see black spots in my vision. "I can materialize just my hand around your heart. I don't even have to do much."

My knees started to buckle.

"All I need to do is just massage your heart." Tykki did so, and I felt my heart beating off beat and quickly. It didn't hurt this time, but I suddenly couldn't catch my breath, feeling each erratic heartbeat spasm.

"S-STOP!" to my relief, Tykki was suddenly smacked sideways, sending him flying out the window.

"!"

I fell to my knees. _**"S-shit!"**_

"_- If you're going to be ripping out hearts, then it should be from one who can at least fight back."_

… _That's weird. I could've sworn I heard a feminine voice._

(normal pov)

"_How is it that you're still alive, Exorcist?!" _Wisely growled, unwrapping his turban to reveal his third eye.

Tykki leaped through the now broken window in surprise, before smiling charmingly. "Good to know you're not dead, Miss Exorcist!"

Chris looked up, surprised to see a tall full figured girl with fiery red hair standing in front of him… She wore a strange black uniform with red silk lining and gold… As if feeling me staring, she looked back at me over her shoulder. "Don't get in the way, and maybe you'll live."

"?"

"Listen up Noah scum, I don't know what your plan is trying to take Allen right now, But it's useless. He hasn't turned into the 14th yet."

Tykki nodded. "True, but it won't be too long."

This time Chris spoke up. "… W-what do you mean-"

"- I told you to not get in the way!"

Tykki cleared his throat. "Wrong, Miss Exorcist. Allen Walker's Noah gene is being awakened as we speak."

The red head suddenly turned to me, and Chris noticed the bandaged covering her right eye and cheek. Her spikey bangs covered that side, and she wore a scowl. Even though right now wasn't the time, the brunette couldn't help but notice how strangely beautiful her crimson eyes were…

"You, you've been traveling with Allen." Her soft voice made me aware that she was talking to me. "Noticed anything strange?"

I gave her a small pointed glare. "He's _Allen Walker…_"

"… Touché."

"… He's been asleep for almost a week…" Chris muttered.

"So it's finally started…" The girl muttered to herself, before turning back to the Noah's. "You won't get Allen. I won't let you."

Wisely laughed. "What are you? His bodyguard?"

The girl suddenly smirked. "… Kind of." With a swift movement, the Exorcist spun, extending her hand out as a large, double spiked scythe phased out of her palm.

"! The hell?!" Chris yelled in confusion. The scythe divided into smaller parts holded by a long chain dripping with a green liquid. At the end of both chains, was the two scythes, now opened like a bird's wing rotating, the sharp points on the edges rotating the opposite way and making a mechanical noise. She pulled both ends between her fingers, and twirled it, sending the strange weapon whip, and coil around the two Noah's. Both got trapped in it, and screamed in pain at the liquid that seeped through their skin.

"_**YOU BIIIITCH!**_"

"LET GO!"

"You sure?" A sadistic laugh escaped her lips. "You asked for it!" She flicked her pinky, and the weapon crushed the two Noah's. With a flick of her wrist, they burned to dust. "Fucking Noahs." She said with annoyance, blowing what was once two people away with the wind.

"…."

"You. What's your name?" Even though it was meant as a question, Chris couldn't help but feel like it was a command from her.

"Excuse me?" Chris drawled out with a disbelieving tone, looking slightly offended. "No, no, no, sweetheart- I'd like to know your name first! You did barge in here like nothing, and you got the nerve to try and boss me around, saying I'm all up in your way! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

… He didn't care how ethereally gorgeous this girl was- her attitude was enough to make him forget about it.

The girl's scowl seemed to get deeper, and she actually growled at the brunette, walking up to him until her she was uncomfortably close. Even though she was tall, the top of her head reached up to Chris's chin. Her head tilted up, and Chris awkwardly pulled his collar, uncomfortable she was all up in his space, especially with that creepy stare of hers. It felt as if she were looking right through him. "I just saved your ass, buddy, and you're being a total dick- smart move genius." As if her creepy glare couldn't get more intimidating, it somehow did. "If I were you, I'd watch my tone. I have no fucking patience. What I did to dumb and dumber, I'll do to you if you get on my fucking nerves. Got it?!" Chris gulped.

"Um, yeah…"

"Good. Now I'll ask you one last time- what the hell is your name."

"Christopher Welt." Chris muttered out, his face red… He seriously was uncomfortable with her so close…

"- What the hell are you blushing for, idiot?!" Her peeved voice rang in the brunette's ears, as he bashfully looked down at her with a smile.

"… uhhh, I think any guy would be blushing if a girl suddenly got all up in his face so close…"

As if just realizing his words, a faint dust of pink brushed past her visible cheek, quickly stepping back. "S-sorry." She said gruffly. "Sometimes I forget I'm a chick."

Chris only laughed awkwardly.

(Sometime later;)

"- and that's what's happening to him now." Chris asked the Exorcist who was now sitting beside Allen on the bed, looking at the seemingly serene sleeping boy with an unreadable look… Well, he was sitting on a chair beside her on her right, so he couldn't see her face behind the fiery red locks.

The Exorcist hummed in acknowledgement, parting her comrade's long shaggy bangs to press finger against his temple. "Right here?" Her voice stopped, looking back at him. "It's like one big explosion of dynamites. His Noah genes are in the second stage of awakening, and I think it's already starting to eat his own memories away."

"What exactly are Noah genes, anyway? I mean, I know what the Noah Clan is, and that supposedly regular people like me just suddenly become them, but Allen didn't really go into detail."

"All humans today are descendants of one single gene Ancestor, Noah."

"Noah's Ark?"

"Yeah. After he and the few people he managed to convince survived the flood, he got, err- busy…" Chris almost let out a joke, but kept him to himself. The girl continued. "… So long story short, we're all alive thanks to him. Noah's gene exist in every one of us, making us related to basic gene structures, but for some reason, some people's genes pertaining to the Ancestral Dna structure which are supposed to be recessive because of the thousands of years mixing with other variant genes that have also had their original Ancestral genes diluted and mixed become Dominant, and mutate. The original memories of Noah, as well as certain personalities of Noah overtake the body's original soul, and it's erased from existence. Wisely is the Noah of Knowledge, Tykki is the Noah of Pleasure."

"Ok." Chris said, trying to take everything she said in. "What about those two twins- the mentally challenged ones?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh…" Her tone held distaste. "_**Those**_ two- they both were originally one Noah called Bonds, but their Noah genes were split in two since they're twins."

"Okay, so I got that part down. What else?"

"… Allen really didn't tell you everything, did he?"

"Nope. So Neah…"

"He's the Musician, Noah of Music. Also, the 14th, according to how many members of the Noah Clan. Full name; Neah Walker, He was the Millennium Earl's favorite along with Rhode, the Noah of Dreams. He had a twin named Mana Walker who stayed at his brother's side when Neah decided to betray the Earl. Ironically, Allen, and the Walker brother's fate were intertwined way before the big man up in the sky picked him as an Apostle. Pretty fucking ironic."

"Quick sidetrack, how is someone picked as an Apostle."

She shrugged "All the Science dorks back at HQ have these _theories_ on how people are picked as Apostles. Some think it's because some people have nearly pure Ancestral genes that haven't been diluted much, some think it's because the individual's soul is pure. There's even one that supposedly people chosen are the descendants of the ancient Seraphim and Nephilim that once roamed biblical Earth. There's a lot of theories. One things for sure though- not all Apostles are Accommodators."

"Well, at least the last one seems the most likeliest. It explains why so far the Exorcist's I've met are otherworldly gorgeous."

"…"

"Anyway, how can we stop Neah's memories form erasing Allen forever?"

"_We _is too many people. I can only do a bit to help, but Allen's gonna have to pull this one mostly on his own. Like now- he's fighting against all those memories tryna takeover, if he wants to stay himself, he'll fight. I just gotta be there if he does turn into a Noah, so I can stop him."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "… And what do you mean by stop him…?"

The Exorcist looked at him, a dark look crossing her face. "Kill him of course."

"WHAT?!"

"He made me promise if he ever turned to Neah, I'd kill him at once before he hurts anyone. I'm not the only one that beansprout made that promise with, but I am sure as hell not missing that opportunity to be the one to kill him."

Chris gulped. '_Man, she does NOT like Allen at all, huh…_'

"Plus, my-" Her face twisted as if she were about to vomit. "-_ Father_ made me promise to not let anything bad happen to him until the conditions are met."

"Oh, well it would be nice if Allen could hear a friend rooting for him, I guess?"

"Nu-uh, I'm not that idiot's friend- I fucking hate the guy! I'm not supposed to let anything bad happen to Neah's host, meaning I have to protect that damn Noah until he wins… if he doesn't get killed before the middle of the war this time." The red head muttered the last part. "Fuck my dad and leaving me his job behind- I had to leave the Order just to make sure Allen _fucking_ Walker doesn't go bat shit crazy too early, and get himself killed. But Neah and that other guy's got plans-"

"- Wait, what other guy?" The brunette interrupted. "Neah's the only one in Allen's mind. Who were you talking about that other guy's got plans."

"Nothing important for you. Just another idiot." The girl mumbled.

Chris glared, getting annoyed that she was avoiding answering his question. "What other idiot?"

"Allen's situation's way more complicated than what he and the rest of the order thinks. Look, no offense, but this really isn't your fucking business. Me and my failure of a Father are the only ones that know, save for Neah. Allen doesn't, and it should stay that way. That goes to you too."

"… So- you're like the Neah guy's protector…"

"Sure, whatever."

… Chris pursed his lip. " 'Scuse me miss-"

"Call me Nayami."

"… Nayami- Why did Allen decide to leave the Order. He told me he was marked a traitor, and they wanted to kill him because of Neah."

Nayami's eyes seemed to suddenly age with the look she gave him. "Listen kid- that's a real complicated, loaded question I'm not allowed to answer right now. Whatever Walker told you about it, just take it. I've already told you too much, but you already were in danger anyways since you're traveling with him. He's an idiot, ya know? The type that when he's in trouble or needs help, he stays quiet and shoos people away with the excuse that he's a bother. It's real fucking annoying."Nayami said tersely, scoffing as she looked back at the resting boy beside them. "But…" A sad looked passed her face so fast, Chris almost doubted it wasn't there. "Allen's a genuinely good person. He doesn't deserve all of this… No one does…. _**But If You Tell Him That, I'll Kill You.**_"

… Chris didn't doubt it not even for a second. "So… Since you're here, that means you also ran away from the Order."

Nayami sighed. "Well, no use _**not**_ telling you that, since you're already waist deep into this fucking problem. My Father was someone really important to the Order. He taught me a lot of things, so when my Father left them too, they started suspecting me of treachery and shit. Well, they already suspected me anyways, since they thought I was in cahoots with this idiot over here and was trying to help his Noah, which isn't too far from the truth, I guess… Just not at that time. Well, a few weeks after Allen left, I overheard their supervisor talking to the Head Inspector saying I was gonna be arrested and trailed for 'crimes against the Black Order'. Which was bullshit cuz everyone who was an Exorcist or worked for the Inspector knows that doesn't mean jail time, it was the death penalty. I was already thinking of leaving that stupid ass place anyways since I had promised my dad to protect Allen, and kinda observe him and shit, so I grabbed whatever, and high tailed after this guy. Which was hard since he kept changing Towns every _other _day?"

"Nayami…" Chris really wanted to know more, but this had been bothering him for a while. "How come this is all happening to Allen? He's really a nice guy, ya know! How is the Walker's and Allen's fate connected?"

"Sorry Chris, I can't really answer."

"… He'll be alright..?"

Nayami was quiet.

"… Right?"

"…"

"…."

"…. I don't know."

Yay! Urgh, sorry I if tone of L&F isn't the same as the other chapters or the dialogue. All that time I spent _not _writing and stuff (all I did was my schoolwork, it was boring.) made me lose my writing mojo! I'll get it back though. I'm going to stop set date uploading thing I was doing. It does **not** work for me at all. Also, maybe sometime I will write out the x-mas themed chapter I promised. Also, if anyone can guess who Nayami's dad is, I'll give you props on the next chapter. Finally, Tykki has been debuted in Lost and found, lol! Allen is MIA in lost memory land, there's a mysterious conspiracy going on, some dude we don't' know name Auron is introduced, I show Helga in her nurse mode, lol, they still haven't started the search for Chris's li' bro yet cuz so many people interrupt, and I somehow make Chris and Tykki have a pleasant, albeit short convo about fancy imported clothes… Somehow, I could totally see that happening if Chris was in DGM. My apologies on the big mistake i made with Tykki's Noah name! I had accidentally put Lulu's, but it's fixed now. This is what happens when you're up typing at odd hours with no caffeine...

Some insight on the next chapter;

More with Allen and his 'sleeping beauty' syndrome, a follow up with team Kanny (in case you guys forgot, that's what I named the chapters where kanda is traveling with Johnny helping him look for Allen and stuff. I love the team Kanny, I can strangely see Kanda and Johnny being somewhat good friends, what with that scene when kanda notices the similarity between Johnny and Alma. Cuz of this, I think Kanda can get along with Johnny, it makes soo perfect sense if you look at it philosophically, and not like 'but Kanda's antisocial, he'd never do that, omg Hoshino Katsura, that's sooo OOC!- out of character'.) I actually like how I depicted most people in L&F, specially Johnny, Kanda, and Allen. I can't wait until I get to depict Lavi- I'm writing a future chapter with an insight of him and Bookman in the 'omg-the-Bookman's-have-been-kidnapped-by-the-Noah's-and-nobody's-gone-looking-for-them-or-even-mentioned-them-for-like-7-9-maybe-chapters-and-Lavi-has-a-parasite-in-his-heart-by-that-creepy-new-Noah-oh-yeah-so-does-Chaoji-but-who-really-cares-about-him! Volume/chapter. Seriously, someone please save team Bookworm/team Bookswagg already!' … FYI, I like giving mashup nicknames. ;P I'm also excited to write about Link- can anyone tell me why he's gotten so hot in the last 3 or so volumes?! Hoshino- you're killing me!

… Nayami is the cover! The full cover (cuz ffnet cut of the golems and her innocence) is on my gallery in my deviant art

Till next time guys! (… If anyone still reads this…)~ zeecloud9, your friendly neighborhood fangirl.


	9. Diamond in the Ruff

Wattup! Here's another chapter for you lovely readers! So it seems like Allen is out of commission for now, thank god Nayami came to the rescue, but why? Who the hell is she, and what is her relationship to Allen? Ah, so many questions, so many possibilities to develop this _**BOYXBOY**_ story (hope that answers your question.)… That's going kinda slow and hasn't had boy love in it yet, but hey- that's real life. Except for my friend. She claims to fall in love a week into a relationship… Sigh.

**-~*Diamond In The Ruff*~-**

(Chris's P.O.V)

"_We gotta leave- __**NOW!**_" Had I known my imported Italian leather luggage was meant to be used as a foot stool- I wouldn't have put in all my favorite clothes!

"!" A brow twitched for what felt like the 5th time in the last second. Nayami's lightly worn shoe was digging its stumpy heel on my favorite luggage bag! Groaning with an exasperated sigh, I carried some of the remaining bags in the room, out in the hall- wondering how the hell I was going to get them down that accident- inducing looking staircase, and outside with my maid.

… Not long after I thought that- _I almost fell down the frickin' stairs face first! _

"_AAh! __**I HATE YOU STAIRS!**__"_ Another near death experience later. "Gah! _**HOW THE **__**HELL**_ _**DID MY MAIDS MANAGE TO DO THIS WHILE NOT LOOKING, I DON'T KNOW! ~ **_"

Nayami sweat dropped. "You really are a good for nothing rich brat…"

"Rich-_very. _ Brat- _**I'M NOOOOT!**_"

-/-

(Normal pov :)

"—_Good job, Helga!_" Chris exclaimed as the maid glared at him, carrying the bags he was supposed to bring down the stairs. Nodding, Chris quickly counted all the bags, smiling to himself as if he were working all day, and stopped to admire his work.

… Work. Him? As if!

The brunette looked around, eyes burrowing when he didn't spot his wayward friend. "? Hey, where's Allen?"

Helga looked up from her seat atop one of the luggages. "Miss Cross went to get Mr. Walker as he can't walk." The old maid replied smoothly, closing her eyes to rest them.

Chris's, mood soured. He had completely forgotten his friend was fighting for his life now. With a frown, he looked at his feet. "Oh."

"- Okay, let's go now." Nayami's voice emerged from the inn's front porch, carrying the unconscious svelte Exorcist on her back like a child.

'_How cute._' Chris thought and turned to look at her, and suddenly fell to the floor, bawling his mouth and eyes out.

With a raised brow, Nayami looked at the strange noble like if he'd grown another head. "What the hell got into you." She asked, no, more like stated.

"G-Gross! Pshhh-HAHAHAHAHA-_**HAHAHAAAAAAAA!**_"

… Chris knew Allen was a moved a lot when he was asleep, even carried out full sentences with who knows what sometimes, but this!?

Chris almost bawled again. "Damn Allen! Didn't know you got straight to business with the ladies!"

… In the midst of moving, Allen's hand ended up over Nayami's breast. The white haired boy let out a 'meh' as he digged his face closer to the red head's neck. Almost as soon as he did that, a cascade of drool oozed down her neck and unto her coat, some of it sticking her hair to her skin. "Of all the shit that could happen…" The girl looked absolutely miserable! **"… OH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN YOU WAKE UP, ALLEN WALKER…"**

-/-

By the time they left Town, the sun had said goodbye for the day, bringing in the bluish black darkness with it. The moon, barely visible, looked grayish and pruned, and the street lights lowly dimmed the empty dirt road. They were almost reaching a steep hill that over looked a field with a lake surrounding them, as Chris's startled yell alarmed to the women. He huddled closer to Helga, scrunching his eyes at the sound of a wolf howling. _"That sounded waaay to close for comfort!"_ He whispered, hearing out for any rustling of trees. A pitch fork in the road was just down the hill past the field, were the trees were just a bit less dense. Nayami, who was used to being out near forest's late at night only paused, and deemed the wolf too far to smell them out.

"Relax. It's nowhere near us." That didn't do much for his nerves.

"…Nayami, how come you're not freaked out? It's almost pitched black out here. Do you know where we're going-?"

"- Exorcist's are used to this sort of thing. It's a miracle if there's even a bit of moon light to barely make out the silhouette of your hand in front of you." She replied. "This is the most light I've seen at night." Her normally soft voice was hard to hear in the dead silence.

Chris's curiosity got peaked. "It must be hard being an Exorcist, then. I was under the impression you guys traveled different cities." For some strange reason, it was oddly pleasant to talk to her out in the pitch black darkness, where there weren't any streets or houses to make him feel safe.

… And Nayami didn't sound on edge as it seemed she always was. "Rarely. Like I said, it's a miracle. My missions were mostly spent searching the woods for the innocence."

"What's that?"

"It's like the Holy Grail for Exorcist's and Apostle's." Her voice suddenly sounded tired. "It's what gives us the superhuman power we're known for."

Chris chuckled, surprising himself with how calm he suddenly felt. "So that scythe of yours, that was innocence." He heard Nayami let out a soft laugh. The brunette could see her bright red hair glow faintly in the darkness as well as Allen's shocking white. Feeling a wave of jitters, Chris moved so he could walk side to her. He knew she had looked at him, because red eyes gleaned with the reflection of his cross brooch. "Does your innocence have a name?"

"How did you know?" Her surprised tone made him grin.

"I had a feeling. I guess it's sort of my worth? Allen's the brains and brawns, and my 'I got a bad feeling about this' is the intuition of this makeshift group we are now. Of course, Allen's M.I.A right now, so the jobs on you."

"Hehe, what are you, psychic?" They laughed. "His name's Joliet. He gives a hell 'of a beat down."

"So innocence can have gender qualities too?" Chris really found it interesting! Briefly, he wondered what Allen's was.

"Yeah. I don't know about other types of innocence, but Allen and mine's a parasitic, meaning it's a part of our body. Parasitics can hear their own innocence, ya know? That's how I found out his name."

"Oh. Well I guess with Joliet, you don't need to be afraid of the dark!" Chris had a feeling she rolled her eyes at that.

"Now you're really making me sound superhuman… Chris- when I started out as an Exorcist, I was just a child. As training, my dad would leave me in the woods, and I had to find my way back to him. There were all sorts of things that could've gotten me at that age besides an Akuma, and I knew that. So I'd bawl my eyes out near some tree until my dad would get tired of waiting, and come and get me. I mean, I was just a kid, so what the hell was he putting me in situations like that?! The jerk didn't even know how to _bathe _a kid until Allen came along." Nayami said, a little embarrassed. _"…Just cuz I'm Exorcist doesn't stop making me human. I'm just like every other girl, Chris."_

"…"

Chris didn't speak much after that. Talking to Nayami like that got him thinking how much of his life he had wasted fearing his Father. Heck, all of his childhood was spent doing everything _not_ to disappoint, or get on his bad side!

… Chris sighed. "… I guess so."

…

….

... They reached the pitchfork. And now Nayami was deciding which way was East.

"That map the Inn keeper gave us is wrong. It only goes up to here!"

Chris groaned. "How I'm _not _surprised!" Helga looked around.

"We should make up our minds and find shelter soon. It appears there is another storm coming."

"Just great! Nayami, isn't there any way you can find out which way's east?" The red head thought for a second.

"… Maybe." Scanning the area around, Nayami let out a whistle. "…Hey Tim, I need your help." It was quiet for a few second until Chris suddenly jumped, squirming around as he flailed his arms to slap his neck.

"_**OOOooow**__,_ what the hell?!" Helga raised a brow when a golden ball flew out of his ponytail and landed on the girl's head, fluttering its wings almost as if it were greeting a long lost friend. Chris eyed the thing incredulously, running his hand through his hair. "So that's where it went?! How the hell didn't I feel that all this time?!"

Helga's thin brows knit together. "Master Chris, ever since Mr Walker has been unconscious, it has been hiding in your hair before you wake up in the morning. Before, when Mr Walker would go out, it would hide in your shirt. Quite often I saw a lump on your back and thought it was some kind of bug until I saw it do that one day."

"No wonder I'd wake up with random bite marks the next day!"

Nayami hoisted Allen back up as she grinned at him. "I was under the impression you knew Tim was doing that every day. He doesn't usually take this much of a liking on other people… Tim, Timothy broke Ali a while back." Nayami said, referring to her Golem. Like Allen's, Cross had made it. Then that stupid ghost brat had to snatch it away with the intention to play a game with the pissed off Nayami…

… Which this resulted in her threatening to slaughter him once she'd catch him, Timothy running away and tripping on some coffee Komui spilt. Even though Timothy only got a sore bottom and scraped knee, her golem had been squished under the young Exorcist a few weeks after Allen left.

"Tim, I need you to do something for me." The golden Golem nodded fervently, hovering near her face. "The map we have is useless. Can you lead us towards were Shanghai is?"

"? What's in Shanghai?"

Nayami looked towards Chris's direction. "There's an old friend of mine who can help Allen disappear from the Order and the Earl."

-…/.../...-

_**…**_

_**The Musician's lungs burst with air suddenly, back arching forward as gold eyes shot open.**_

…

"…_**I'M PARCHED." **_Neah's nerves felt on end as he looked drowsily to get a grasp of his surroundings. _"… W-where… Am I?" _

He could only see white. If this was a part of Allen's unconscious, then Neah was seriously glad he was stuck in that gloomy dim clearing with the odd throne and the dead trees… At least that was a splash more of color than this place- this place just seemed so….

…. So empty. Just white. No shadows, or walls, like the bright glare of the sun's rays hitting glass, Neah had to squint to ease the uncomfortable lighting from hurting his eyes. "… Oh _Darling Nephew_…" Neah sing-songed, running a gloved hand through his wild locks. _"Just what is going on with you?"_

… A presence made him freeze.

"_**HELLO NEAH." A male voice broke the silence and seemingly endless white.**_

Neah's eyes widened. That voice- the scratchy tilt of how they pronounced their vowels and his name… It was a memory he felt close to, but couldn't quite place. Dark brows knit together as Neah tried to figure out why the voice sounded so familiar. With his curiosity hitting its peak, Neah turned and was shocked to see a young adult man smiling back at him.

Golden eyes scanned the reddish brown long locks that cascaded past the man's broad shoulders. "… Have we met before?" That question rolled out of his tongue before he could even bring himself to think it.

The latter's smile only brightened. "Perhaps a long time ago."

… As if Neah's curiosity couldn't get more provoked… "- This is Allen's unconscious, right?"

"….." The man didn't answer, perplexing Neah when he suddenly walked towards him. "Time seems to be missing from you, doesn't it?"

The Noah raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"How many years are missing from you…? It has to be more than a decade at the least."

"… What are you talking about-?"

"—And you forgot all about me as well! Both you and Marian." This seemed to awaken something in Neah.

Realization then dawned on him. "… **YOU'RE ALLEN'S OTHER HALF!**" Neah exclaimed loudly. "The part that became broken and lost… _**YOU'RE AURON!**_"

Auron let out a soft laugh. "'Allen's other half'? I am the original, it's '_Allen Walker_' that is false."

"… How the hell did your mind manage to split in two, Auron? … Look at you- _35 years have passed, and yet you have the body of a teenager! Was it that by allowing me to live in you as my host… That the '__**real you**__' was erased from physical existence?"_

Auron just looked at him with soft eyes. "In life, there are the few times were seemingly impossible things happen that no one can find the answers to…"

Neah frowned. "… This is way beyond impossible, then. There's no way you and me can both live in Allen's mind."

"You're right." Auron agreed, smiling again.

Neah smiled too, although there was an eerie shadow over it. "… So that means you don't exist anymore, right? You're a part of Allen's unconscious now because your part of the soul split into another, and it's trapped without a physical body."

"… Aren't you a soul trapped without a physical body as well, Neah? Am I really just a figment of Allen's unconscious? Maybe you are right, maybe I am all '_in his head_'…"

Neah's frown deepened. "… _**WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALLEN?**_" Neah could just feel it. His childhood friend was the reason Allen wasn't responding when he would try to tell him to stop being so moody and affecting the weather in his mind.

Auron's sweet smile suddenly disappeared, now replaced by a lopsided grin that seemed out of place. "… **I'M TAKING BACK WHAT'S MINE… AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT ANYMORE.**"

…Neah's eyes narrowed.

(1 Month ago ;)

"—_MAYBE WE SHOULD TAKE A REST, DON'T' CHA THINK?"_

"_**IF WE HAVE TO GO TO ANOTHER FUCKING WHORE HOUSE THE DAMN BEANSPROUT'S KEEPING A DEBT TAB, I'M GOING TO CASTRATE THE FIRST PERSON I SEE IN THE MORNING…"**_ Kanda said calmly as he and Johnny maneuvered their way through the heavily crowded streets of Istanbul. It seemed a Festival was going on- there were crowds of people gathered together playing music and dancing. Nearby street merchants hollered out the day's discounted deals of their products, and the smell of freshly baked sweets filled the air.

Bombarded by all the delicious stimulants, Johnny's mouth had begun to water in excessively, resulting in an already pissed and irked Kanda to get- not a surprise, even more pissed and annoyed at the sight of the wild haired teen salivating a new ocean.

"Are you _trying_ to water the world?" The Japanese teen remarked sarcastically, smirking at Johnny's flustered look. "We should probably grab something to eat- I don't think you can survive much longer."

Johnny let out an embarrassed laugh, rubbing a finger on his cheek, a nervous habit he picked up at HQ. "Y-yeah..."

"Che! I doubt they'll have Soba here…" Johnny raised a brow.

"Maybe you can ask around if there's an Asian Cuisine around here." Johnny suggested, pointing to a hunched over old man yelling out sales in a language the he didn't recognize.

Kanda scoffed, but he still made his way to the old man- although begrudgingly- and leaned from the man's side. "You."

… Johnny face palmed. _'Oh Kanda…'_

"Know any Japanese cuisine places that make good Soba? Say no, and I'll rip your throat to shreds…"

"Waah! K-Kanda, what are you doing- don't say that to the old man!" Johnny wailed, bowing profusely at the startled man. _"I'm __**sooo**__ sorry, sir!"_

"… " The old man didn't say anything, instead he shook, raising himself up a bit, and took hold of Kanda's ear with a harsh tug.** "Why you rotten no good youngster!"**

"W-What the hell are you doing, old man?!" The Japanese teen howled, a baffled spectators (including Johnny who had left shortly to get police incase Kanda decided to assault the old man.) "LET GO!"

"LOOK AT THE HORRIBLE MANNERS YOU YOUNG PEOPLE HAVE NOWADAYS! YOU TREAT YOU'RE ELDERS WITH RESPECT, YOU FOOL!" The old man pulled harder. "NOW IF THIS WAS BACK IN MY DAYS, THERE'D BE NO TOLERATIN' THIS, NO SIR!" Frantic Johnny pushed his way to the small crowd of people, almost stumbling to the ground. "K-Kanda, just apologize! S-Sir, this is all just a big misunderstanding- !"

"_**- I'LL FUCKIN' APOLOGIZE WHEN PIGS FLY!"**_

"_**MANNERS, YOU FOOL!"**_

_**^\-(*^*)-/^**_

_**(20 minutes later ; )**_

After much apology (_all_ from Johnny, mind you) Kanda managed to force out his way of an apology, and the old man agreed to show them a small place that served Japanese food. Hence how the wayward trio where now in the midst of checking out how far the nearest stop they had to make on their mission to find the 'Beansprout'. Like always, kanda sat next to Johnny boorishly, not even bothering to ask where the hell on that stupid pack of bills they had to go next. "… You'd think a guy with fucking _white_ hair would be hard to forget…" The raven commented offhandedly.

Johnny sighed, hitting his head against the table. "It's no good! Even though I got my energy back after eating, I still can't figure out where this 'Dragon's Nest' house is!"

Kanda eyed him. "We've gotten nowhere with that stupid map! Fucking Beansprout doesn't even own the bills- they're that damn General's."

"I know. Somehow I doubt Allen would ever visit again one of the places his General would go to. We have to find Allen soon!" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"It's not easy. No one really knows that idiot."

"Eh?" Johnny blinked. "What do you mean?"

"He's just a front. Thinking '_where would Allen go if I were him?_' would just waste our time even more. He could be any whe-" Kanda suddenly pushed Johnny off his seat, walking briskly towards something. The doorbell chimed as the raven bolted out.

"K-Kanda! Where are you going?!" Johnny peeked his head out, yelping in surprise when a hand roughly pulled him out. "K-Kanda?!"

"I saw it."

At this, Johnny became even more confused. "Saw what, where are we running off too?!"

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "Obnoxious red hair…"

Part 2 will be posted up as soon as I can type it from my notebook to here! I know it seems like nothing's going on, but all in time soon! There's a reason I'm putting Allen through hell, and adding new oc's, but I'll never tell you why, mwahaha! Well, at least until the climax comes.

Ciao, guys! Till next time! ~


End file.
